


Authorized Autobiographies of Lex and Clark

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lifetime together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authorized Autobiographies of Lex and Clark

## Authorized Autobiographies of Lex and Clark 

by Peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

The Authorized Autobiographies of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent By  
Catlover and Peach 

Lex Luthor  
What can I say about Clark? He's my best friend. But I want more. 

He lies to me. I lie to him. 

But there are the times when I can smell the testosterone pouring off his body and it's all I can do not to bare my throat to him. 

He's too young, and I have far too much to lose. 

Clark Kent  
With Lex Luthor, the question isn't what to say; it's where to start. 

Sometimes, I start with our friendship. I think about how it's the most important thing in my life. At other times, I fixate on our differences and wonder how we'll ever overcome them. 

But this time, let's start with the lies. 

As a child, I lied. I lied about everything. I lied about the reasons behind my never being in team sports or the Boy Scouts. I became a master of illusion by the time I was nine. I evaded questions without ever batting an eye. 

So easily, the lies fell from my lips, until Lex came along. From then on, each untruth ripped out another little piece of my soul. Each time it hurt a little more than the last. Until finally, I felt like I'd just die if I had to look him straight in the eye and lie to his face one more time. 

Especially since, he sees through my deceptions so easily. 

I know he suspects the truth and I want to tell him everything. That I have superpowers. That I'm an alien. That I'm in love with him. 

But I can't. I've held onto these lies for too long. 

Last Night  
I lie in bed remembering. He lied to me again and I can't deny that it hurt. But I saw it in his eyes - the sorrow of lying once more. So, I turned it around as much as I could by bringing up Lana. 

I'm not sure what he sees in the insipid creature. Doesn't really matter. I'll help her, to help him get to her, since she is what he wants. They have no chance at long term. I know this because he lies to her as well. And at the bottom of it all, she will never be willing to let him achieve his destiny because it won't be about her. 

As for me, I'll keep my desire down to a mild flirting. At least I can have that pleasure until he let's me know that he doesn't like it. 

I get up and head for the shower, planning my day. 

Being saved by Clark again was _not_ in my day planner. 

This Morning  
I don't know how much more of this I can take. 

Last night, he practically gift wrapped Lana and handed her over with a big red bow on her head. For a guy whose supposed to be a genius, he's being really dense. 

Don't get me wrong - Lana's nice, but she's a girl and that can be just one hurdle too many when you're gay. Sure. I told Lex I liked her and I told him I wanted to go out with her, but I did that because she seemed unattainable. My God, she's only been the most popular girl in school since birth. She's even been on the cover of "TIME," for Christ's sake. 

On the other hand, I did come out to her last night. 

Why her? 

Well, what else can you do when a girl shows up in your loft while you're taking a nap and starts to take off her clothes while she straddles your stomach? If you're me, you scream like a girl, push her off onto the floor and mumble a rambling explanation in a vain attempt to keep her from crying while you hand her her blouse. 

All things considered though, telling Lana makes me feel a little bolder. The world didn't end, see. Faceless men in black didn't break into my house and carry me away in the middle of the night. I went to school this morning and no one was laughing at me, at least, not for being gay. A few minutes ago, I passed Lana in the hall. She looked sad and embarrassed all at the same time, but she didn't betray me and that makes all the difference because now I know I can tell someone and everything doesn't have to change. 

Still, the thought of telling Lex is too scary. 

Last night, I was cornered. I did what I felt I had to do without a whole lot of time to think it over. Besides, if Lana was vengeful or mean, I wouldn't much care. With Lex, I'd care very much and therein lies the problem. I don't know how Lex feels. Sometimes, I get the strangest feeling he's flirting with me. He'll stand so close to me that I can feel the heat rolling off of his body, but then he'll say we're friends and really emphasize the friend part. 

Now, if I knew he wanted me. If I knew, he'd return my feelings. I'd pounce on him in a minute. I just wish he'd do something. Give me a sign. Anything, just so I'd know. 

Because right now, all I really know is he's too important for me to risk what little I have. 

#% &*#@!#$&  
Being a Luthor doesn't mean I'm helpless. I can change my own fucking tire. I had skinned my knuckles and cursed a blue streak as the lug nuts finally gave way. The spare tire in place, I was about to put the tools away. I was thinking of the expression Clark would have on his face when I arrived late with road grime on my hands. That brought a slight smile to my face. 

What the ____!  
So, here I am. It's six o'clock at night. I've been waiting for an hour already. Sitting, standing, occasionally pacing, I can't help but get a little nervous about Lex being so late. 

Who would blame me for being worried? It seems to me that he gets kidnapped more than any other human being on the planet. As I wipe some dust off his banister, I'm overcome with anxiety. What if something horrible happened to him? What if he's in the midst of murderers and cutthroats, intent on harming him if Lionel doesn't hand over a sizeable chunk of his net worth? As gruesome images filled my vision, another question took a hold of my psyche - What am I doing here? 

A second later, I was running down the road Lex takes home from work. As I came around a bend, I saw Lex's car parked by the side of the road. Nothing seemed wrong except that Lex was nowhere in sight. Spinning in a circle, I looked around for signs of a struggle, but found none. 

Instantly, my mind was at work again. I saw Lex being shot with tranquilizer darts. I imagined Lex being stopped by a phony police officer armed with a napkin full of ether. It was horrible. At my wits end, I started to panic. 

Then, Lex stood up. 

That's right - he stood up. He was holding something in his hands. I rushed to the most obvious conclusion - Some sick bastard secured him to a bomb. Then, I realized it was toolbox. 

As I stumbled forward, I noticed a mark on his face. Was it a bruise? No. Upon closer inspection, I discovered it was a smudge of grease. 

Shaking my head at the whisper of a smile crossing his face, I said before thinking, "Thank God, you're safe." 

Grabbing onto his shoulders, I pulled him into a tight embrace. A moment later, I realized I didn't have any real excuse for hugging him like this. Only then did I worry that I might have made a huge mistake. 

I feel trapped in a Dali painting  
I straightened with the toolbox in hand to see Clark standing near the hood of my car. 

"Thank God, you're safe." He said and then I was enveloped in his strong arms. 

I barely heard the toolbox thud on the road as I dropped it. I was surprised to say the least. I mean we don't touch often, not that I don't want to touch, I'm just afraid of taking it too far. I realized that my cock was taking an interest, so I pulled back. 

Clark released me and wouldn't meet my eyes. Fuck! I'd done it now. He'd be making excuses to cancel our plans. 

"Just let me stick the tools in the trunk and we can go. I want to get home and take a quick shower. You can decide which movie to watch while I do that." 

I moved to pick up the toolbox but he beat me to it and I stepped rapidly back before he had a chance to see the proof of my arousal. I walked around the car putting it between us. As I settled under the wheel, the trunk lid closed and he slid into the seat. 

"So, ah - Lex, I ah -" 

Okay here it comes the 'Drop me at home I just remembered I have chores'. 

"It's okay, Clark. I understand." 

Yes!  
Shortly after I hugged him, he pulled away quickly. I panicked. I thought I hurt him. So, I did a little x-ray action just to be sure. That was when I saw his erection. 

Suddenly, I needed a moment to get a certain thing under control. Without asking him first, I picked up the toolbox and headed for the trunk. I couldn't look at him yet. Really. I haven't completely mastered this heat vision thing yet. So, I lingered at the trunk for as long as I could, getting a hold of myself. 

No, not literally. 

There were so many things I wanted to say. There were so many things I wanted to do as I slid into the car and closed the car door, but all the creativity in my brain left the moment I saw him. I just sat there - my mouth barely moving as I stuttered, "So, ah - Lex, I ah -." 

The next thing I know, Lex said, "It's okay, Clark. I understand." 

I was shocked. Quickly, I replied, "Really?" 

Nodding, Lex assured, "I do, Clark. You don't have to worry. This doesn't have to come between us. We're still friends, right?" 

I couldn't believe it. Lex just laid to rest my greatest fear. Turning toward him, I answered, "Right." 

Then, I kissed him. 

Pretty bold, huh? Yeah, will wonders never cease? 

It was simple kiss. I'm no pro at this or anything. The main kiss part was over pretty quickly, but I lingered on the taste of his lips for as long as I could. Finally, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I found shock there. I panicked again. Did I misread his signals? 

Backing away, I didn't stop my retreat until my back was flat against the car door. Staring at Lex, I mumbled, "Did I do something wrong?" 

He shook his head. He sat there quietly, looking back at me. It felt like eternity before he reached across the stick shift and touched my cheek. Gently, his fingertips crept back until his hand wrapped around the back of my head. Pulling me forward, he kissed me. 

After several seconds, he pulled away. Adjusting in his seat, Lex faced the windshield, put on his seatbelt and turned on the engine while never looking away from me. Pulling away from the curb, Lex offered me a smile and a suggestion, "Do you want to go back to the mansion?" 

I couldn't say yes fast enough. 

He's still a boy, keep telling yourself that. There I was all prepared for him to say he had to go home. Being kissed was the last thing I was expecting. It was soft, gentle, closed mouth, inexperienced and the best fucking kiss I'd ever had - to that point anyway. 

When he pulled back, I waited for him to realize whom he'd just kissed and run for the hills. I saw the panic in his eyes and for a long minute, I was blank. I had no idea how to respond. Then he pulled back and asked if he'd done something wrong. 

I vaguely remember shaking my head as my brain scurried around looking for an idea of what to do. In the end, it was the look in his eyes that made the decision. With a strong feeling of d,j... vu, I reached for him. I kissed him as chastely as he had me, but I already knew we'd be doing more than kissing sometime in the future. 

I got the car started and asked. "Do you want to go back to the mansion?" 

"Yeah." His grin lit up my soul. 

The ride home was silent. I could see his smile in my peripheral vision. I knew it mirrored my own. Of course, the practical portion of my brain was trying to remind me about fathers with shotguns and public opinion about gays. 

By the time we reached the house, I knew I needed to put some space between us. A shower would give me time to get myself under control. I parked the car and left a note about the tire before leading him toward the house. 

"Clark, order pizza, would you? I'm going to shower and change." 

He nodded but pulled me up against him for a quick kiss before he turned to the phone. I wandered off toward my room with my lips still tingling. The shower helped me get my thoughts together. I knew there was no way I could resist him completely but I came out determined to send him home with a lot less than he was probably hoping for. 

I mean, he's a teenage boy - they all want to get laid. I wasn't old enough to have forgotten that. 

Can I get any redder?  
I could see the shock in his eyes as he walked out of the bathroom. I don't think he expected me to be waiting on the bed. I definitely think he didn't expect for me to be naked, but he took it in great stride. 

Clutching his towel, he stood several feet from the bed. I waved him over, but he didn't do anything. He just kept staring at me until he finally tossed the towel away. Running at full speed, he jumped onto the bed. Covering me, he kissed me roughly as he ran his hands over everything he could reach. 

As he touched my cock, I almost forgot how to breathe. Breaking away from his kiss, I stared up at the ceiling. He started to pump my flesh and my vision blurred. A few seconds later, I really did forget how to breathe. I also forgot how to think and keep still. It was only as I came back down to Earth, that I realized to my horror that I came. 

Embarrassed, I looked up into Lex's eyes expecting to find impatience and only found understanding. As he wiped his hand on my thigh, he laughed, "Don't feel so bad. You lasted longer than I did the first time." 

First times  
He was lying in the middle of my bed when I came out of the bathroom. My dick filled and my mind emptied. I clutched at the towel around my waist for a moment before the hormones took over. A hand job or a little frottage wouldn't be going too far. 

I jumped him. Kissing him hard, I touched his beautiful flesh. When I grabbed his cock, the foreskin slid easily back from the head, he jerked back to look at the ceiling. His breathing almost stopped as I pumped him. Had I been less aroused I'd have tried to draw it out, but I knew he'd be hard again in no time. 

I watched his face as his cock slipped through my fist. The vision of him as I gave him his first hand job will never leave me. I'd found him gorgeous before, now - wow - no one had ever made me feel so powerful. 

In a relatively short period of time he gasped out my name as his cock erupted in my hand, covering us with his thick cream. As his eyes rolled back in his head, I took a quick taste. Many people would deny this, but you can tell a lot about a man's lifestyle by the taste of him. A heavy drinker tastes different from a teetotaler. 

Clark tasted of sunshine and apples mixed with a salty undertone. Nothing like any man I'd ever been with. When his eyes fluttered, I moved my hand down quickly, not wanting him to know how thoroughly I trusted him to be clean. Silly, maybe, but I didn't want him to think I saw him as an inexperienced child. Even though he was. 

He looked up at me as the telltale blush moved up his face. I chuckled lightly, "Don't feel so bad. You lasted longer than I did the first time." 

His hands reached out to me and I let him pull me down onto his body. His legs spread, I nestled between them, rubbing my still erect dick against his partially softened one. 

"God, Lex that was..." 

"Good?" 

He laughed and clutched me closer. Then his eyes got serious. "Your turn." 

I moaned and bent to capture his lips in a long kiss. When I ran my tongue against them he opened to me. I entered his mouth slowly, lapping softly, tasting and learning him. One of his hands squeezed my ass, as the other moved up to cup my skull. 

Our hips had started moving of their own accord. My pre-come was wetting us enough to let our dicks glide sensually against each other. All thoughts of the rest of the world left my head as each kiss ended only when I needed air. Clark didn't seem to need to breathe anymore. 

I knew when he became fully erect again. He bucked under me and I'd have been thrown from the bed if his hands hadn't held me so tightly. I knew I'd be wearing his handprint on my ass for days, but I didn't care. At the same time, the hand on my head cradled it gently. 

He whimpered into our kiss and I felt the spasms as he coated me with his come. That was enough to push me over the edge and I shouted as I added to the mess on our bodies. 

A question  
When are you not a virgin anymore? 

With a girl, it's so simple, but with a guy, it's something else entirely. 

Earlier, Lex and I came together. We humped like we were fucking. He stroked my dick like I stroke myself when I'm in bed at night. Is that enough? 

If I'm not a virgin anymore, then I have only one other question: Where do we go from here? 

Everything was so rushed and hurried. I didn't think while it was happening. I certainly wasn't considering any consequences as I grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. In fact, I avoided talking as much as possible; afraid he would see how terrified I was. I clutched him to me like a security blanket and acted before I really had a chance to think about anything. 

After he came, he rolled away from me and fell asleep. Personally, I wasn't sleepy so I just spread out on my side, facing him. At first, it was wonderful to watch him sleep. In some ways, I felt like I saw his real face for the first time. I don't know how long I watched him. All I know is that at some point I rested my eyes and when they opened again the room was dark. 

The only light came from the bathroom across from the bed. Looking at the empty pillow beside me, I froze when I heard an airy laugh echo out across the room followed by Lex saying, "I bet I could lift fingerprints off this hand print you left on my ass." 

With a bit of a swagger, he exited the bathroom as naked as the last time I saw him. Next to the bed, Lex said, "That was some hot sex, Clark. Let's assess the damage," as he flicked on the bedside lamp. 

Instantly, I heard a gasp. I followed his eyes to my shoulders. I remembered how he cradled me as we humped. He'd clutched my shoulders every bit as tightly as I held his ass. They should have bruised just like his ass, but they didn't. That was when I saw the question in his eyes. 

Kent Struts  
I'd showered then admired Clark's handprint on my ass for several minutes. Yeah, that would definitely be a nice reminder to me for several days. I'd have to remember to lock my bathroom door until it faded - my father has this disconcerting habit of just walking in on me no matter what I'm doing. 

When I heard Clark stirring, I called out, "I bet I could lift fingerprints off this hand print you left on my ass." 

I exited the bathroom still speaking, "That was some hot sex, Clark. Let's assess the damage." 

I turned on the light and then gasped. There was no sign of a bruise on his golden flesh. The way I'd latched on to his shoulders as I shot, I'd been sure he'd need to hide bruises as well. I looked into his eyes, my own questioning. 

The fear I saw there rocked me. I wanted to ask, but didn't dare with him looking at me that way. I knew a question, any question and he'd flee. What had happened between us was great. If I wanted a chance of it happening again, I had to walk lightly. From the look in his eyes, I had to move fast with damage control as well. 

I sat next to him and bent to press a kiss on his lips. Pulling back, I grinned at him. 

"What happened to our pizza? I'm starved." 

"I didn't order any." 

"Probably a good thing since we were busy." 

I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "We still have enough time to watch a movie. That is, if you want to?" 

"Can we make out if it's boring?" 

"I was planning on putting in a documentary on lint. Think that'll be sufficiently boring?" 

His grin let me relax. I bent to kiss him again. "Why don't you take a shower? I'll go scrounge up some snacks and meet you in the media room." 

"You might want to get dressed." 

"That smart mouth will get you in trouble, farm boy." 

He grabbed me and rolled us so that he was mostly on top of me. I let him kiss me until his stomach rumbled against me. We laughed into the kiss and he pulled back a little. 

"I guess I should let you feed me. Mom might get suspicious if I go home and start eating everything in sight." 

"I wouldn't want Mrs. Kent to think I'm a poor host. Now, up, shower." 

He got up and moved toward the bathroom. I watched him, seeing the change in his walk. If what we'd done were enough to make him strut that way, how would he act after fucking me or being fucked by me? I couldn't stop the smile as I thought of all the lovely things that I'd get to teach him. 

Whatta Night  
As I snuck into the house, my mind reeled from the reality of what happened tonight. As I tiptoed up the stairs, I prayed my parents wouldn't wake up. I didn't want them to see me right then. I just couldn't believe I didn't look any different because I felt like a whole 'nother person. 

Once in my bedroom, I started to undress. I marveled that just a couple minutes ago I'd put them on after spending most of the past several hours naked. 

Y'know, it was weird. I never felt so at ease with my own body. Most of the time, it's all I can do to keep from putting on yet another layer of clothes. Tonight, once I woke up, I had no problem just getting out of bed and crossing the room naked as a jaybird. 

I felt his eyes follow me and I'm not so naive that I didn't guess that most of the time his eyes zeroed in on my shoulders instead of my ass. After I closed the door behind me, I pressed my back against the door and let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding. I stumbled over to the bath and turned on the water. After I got under the warm spray, I was thankful for that shower. It gave me a chance to think. I calmed down enough to realize Lex took the whole lack of bruises thing rather well. 

By the time I came out of the shower, the pizza'd just arrived. In fact, I stepped into the entertainment room just in time to watch Lex take a huge bite of pizza, cheese trailing as he pulled away from the slice. The sight made my flesh harden. I couldn't help myself, I walked over and took the pizza slice out of his hand and placed it on the table. Then, I proceeded to lick the cheese and sauce off his chin. He chewed the whole time I did this and as I paid special attention to his neck, he arched his head backwards and swallowed. 

I didn't hold back. I ran my hands down his back until they cupped his ass. Grabbing both cheeks, I picked him up and marched back to the bedroom. 

Along the way, he wrapped his legs around me and laughed, "I guess you're not all that hungry for pizza." 

Continuing to nuzzle his neck, I mumbled, "Why? You want me to stop?" 

Wrapping his arms around my shoulders, he whispered, "Not unless you want me to kill you." 

We both laughed at that as we fell onto the bed. I heard him exhale sharply as my weight knocked the wind out of his lungs and I scurried off of him quickly. As I retreated, my chin hit against his semi-rigid cock. Licking my lips, I glanced up at his face before sticking out my tongue and savoring a long lick down his shaft. 

His hips hopped off the mattress, but I easily held them in place. My lips puckered in a kiss, I sucked my way up his dick until I reached the head and covered the mushroom shaped tip. At first, I sucked him into my mouth with shallow thrusts, but as Lex grew harder, his thrusts became stronger. 

Soon, I was holding onto his hips and trying to keep up. I bobbed my head in time with his thrusts and after a couple pauses, I managed to open my throat enough to allow for most of his dick, but I never was able to take it all. The couple of times I tried, I just coughed and gagged. Since Lex tended to slow down whenever I did this, I just stuck to what I knew: Open mouth. Insert dick. Add suction. 

If Lex was bothered or let down by my performance, he didn't let it show. On the contrary, he moaned. He panted. He encouraged me with loud words when I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft and pumped the bottom half of his dick while I sucked on the top half. Then, I felt his body tighten as his orgasm neared and I stepped up my efforts. I was soon rewarded as he tensed underneath me and came. 

As I finished swallowing, I could feel his hands on me, pulling me up beside him. Once I stretched out to his right, he turned toward me and kissed me. The kiss was soft and gentle. He was clumsy as if half asleep, but I didn't care. I just laid back as he slowly inched down my body. He nipped and tugged at my flesh, traveling ever downward, until he reached his goal. 

As his mouth covered my dick, I sucked in a lungful of air. As the hot wetness of his tongue slid over the sensitive skin of my cock, I whimpered and bit my lip. As his hands alternated between squeezing my balls and rubbing my thighs, I clutched at the bedspread, my hands balling into fists. In the end, I lasted longer than the first time, but not by much. 

Afterwards, I shook in his arms as the last of the tremors danced across my body. My head rested on his shoulder as he kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. For the longest time, the room was silent, then Lex gave me one last kiss on the forehead and pulled away. 

He stood up and stretched. Twisting about, he kept his back to me until, with a graceful turn, he reached out and offered me his hand. As I took a hold of him, he smiled and said, "Come on. Let's go eat. I'm starving." 

We ate with the TV on. The volume was low enough for us to talk and we did. We talked about everyday things, politics, and anything else that found its way into our conversation. Suddenly, it was late. Too late. My curfew had come and gone while we talked. Stumbling about frantically, he helped me find my clothes and we kissed continuously as I dressed. 

Finally, he walked me to the door. He offered me a ride home that I quickly refused. We kissed again and laughed as we struggled to separate. One last kiss and he waved goodbye. After he closed the door, I followed the trail of lights slowly being turned off until there was one left - The one in Lex's bedroom. After a couple minutes, that too, faded to black. 

Which leaves me here - In my bedroom; wishing time could stop and it would be this night forever. 

Morning Musings  
It didn't take me long to go to sleep. I'd been up early and we'd had a busy night. I woke, thinking I'd just had a pleasant and intensely real dream. That is until I saw the dried evidence on the sheets and the extra used towels in the bathroom. 

If you want to get technical, Clark is still a virgin. His behavior had made it clear that he was willing to go all the way, but I wasn't. It would be easier for him to consider what we'd done just experimentation if there were no penetration. 

Part of me still feels like he will wake up and run like hell. My heart will break if that happens. In the cold light of day, is he sorry for what we did? I know I'm not. I won't be, even in Jonathan shows up breathing fire and pointing a gun at me. 

* * *

Metropolis, the place I thought I wanted to return to. Well I was wrong.

My father had sent the helicopter for me. I went without protest even though I knew it was for show. He wanted to play the happy family card on the group he was negotiating with. Every time I thought I could slip away to call Clark, my father was on my heels. Clark had tried to call me several times, I felt my phone vibrating, but I was in a room full of people and couldn't answer. 

By the time I was dismissed it was too late to call. Clark's parents would never understand why I felt the need to talk to their son at one a.m. I retired to my room and locked the door to keep my father out. 

Checking my messages, I groaned at the building fear in each successive one. The last one sounding so broken hearted. 

"What did I do wrong? Please let me make it right." 

As I click off the phone, it starts to vibrate in my hand. I look at the caller ID and can't push the button fast enough. 

"Clark." 

"Lex..." 

What did I do  
As I opened my eyes this morning, the world seemed sharper. It seemed more clear, more vivid - the colors more distinct. It seemed like the entire world changed overnight. In a way, it scared me. It was like the world was pointing at me and saying, "You are not what you were yesterday." 

I rushed through my morning routine and dashed by my parents without so much as a hi and good morning. When I got to school, I was shocked to find that police were turning us away, telling us to go home. 

Apparently, Joe, the class president, was a meteor mutant. He'd always been charming and now seemed to have formed an extremely magnetic personality. So magnetic, in fact, that he was threatening to cave in the main building of the school by pulling inward on its rebar skeleton. 

Without attracting too much attention, I slipped past the police. Inside the school, it was pandemonium. I quickly understood the theme of what lay out before me. Teachers and administration held onto doorways and fought against the magnetic forces surrounding them. Desks clung to the ceiling in the center of the main hall. Long banks of lockers jiggled on the bolts affixing them to the wall. In the very epicenter of it all, pens, metal rulers, barrettes and one dildo (I'm sure no one is going to be jumping up to claim that) formed a cone shaped pile that was slowly digging through the plaster and concrete. 

I raced up the stairs. I found Joe hovering in the middle of the student council chambers with his legs and arms outstretched. As I drew closer, I noticed members of the student council were writhing in pain on the floor as they struggled against the magnetic forces drawing them ever closer to Joe. Then, Joe noticed me. Laughing, he said, "I'll bring them all over to my side. Just you watch. They'll never turn on me again." 

Suddenly, Joe seemed to realize that I wasn't affected by his powers. Enraged, he broke his constant pull and focused his powers on me. Though he couldn't affect me, he had no problem hurling desks at me. With my lightening speed, I dodged them all until I reached Joe and grabbing him by the shoulders, flung him through the nearest wall. 

It seems, Joe had a glass skull and the impact knocked him out, bringing an end to his rampage. As my fellow classmates started to shake their heads free of trauma, I sped away. No one was the wiser. 

They cancelled school for the rest of the day. They had to. They couldn't let us into the school with it looking the way it did. So, the principal came out to tell us not to get into too much trouble and let us go. 

As I turned away from the school, all I could think of was how I couldn't wait to tell Lex. 

Sure, I can't tell him my part of it, but I can tell him about Joe and no school and hell, I can just talk to him. So, I sped over to Lex's mansion. When I got there, security informed me that Lex left that morning for Metropolis and wasn't expected back for at least a few days. 

Downtrodden, I left the mansion and rushed home. At the farm, I found the house vacant and figured Mom went to town. Seeing this as the perfect moment, I called Lex's cell phone. "Hey Lex, how you doin'? Just called to find out when you're coming back. They cancelled school today. So, you can reach me at home. Talk to you later. Bye." 

For five whole minutes, I waited by the phone and almost willed it to ring. As reality sank in, I sighed deeply and hoped against hope as I made another phone call. "Hey. Lex. How's it goin'? Call me at home okay? Bye." 

A couple hours later, I couldn't stop myself from calling again. "Lex. Umm. I'm at home. Give me a call, okay? Bye." 

An hour later, for the fourth phone call, I added something I hoped would explain why he wasn't calling me. "Lex? It's Clark. Call me at home. Bye." 

After two hours of being left alone with my thoughts, I felt pathetic, but I picked up the receiver one more time. "Hi. It's Clark. Is this about last night? If it is - I'm sorry. Tell what I can do to fix it." 

Around this time, my Mother came home. She asked if I was all right. She said she'd heard about what happened at school. I wrote my bad mood off as more teenage angst over not being able to show my powers and she left me alone. 

Finally, in bed, I was at the end of my rope. I'd been on an emotional roller coaster all day. First, I felt confused, then scared, then adrenaline filled, then excited, then let down, followed shortly thereafter by pathetic. Now, I was desperate. Thus, I made my way downstairs and picked up the phone. As I dialed Lex's phone number, I groaned at the sound of his oh-so-professional voice mail message and said, "What did I do wrong? Please, let me make it right." 

Putting the phone down, I shook my head. For several minutes I just stood there somewhere between yelling and tears. Then, I curled my right hand into a fist and punched the kitchen counter, leaving a deep crack in the countertop. 'Damn!' I thought, 'My Mother's going to kill me.' That was the last straw. If I'm going to be punished and possibly grounded, I was going to let Lex have it. Picking up the phone, I dialed again and was genuinely surprised when I heard, "Clark." 

I stopped. I couldn't believe it was really him. I had this whole speech worked out and, for a second, I considered letting it go, but only for a second. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Lex... Did you finally find time to answer a phone?" 

"Clark, I know you're angry, but let me explain." 

"No, you listen. All day, I've had to hear your voice say, 'You've reached, Lex Luthor. I'm unable to take your call at the moment, but leave a brief message and I'll return your phone call as soon as possible.' Well Lex, were my messages not brief enough?" 

"Clark, you don't understand. My father sent the helicopter for me this morning. I've been in board meetings and negotiation conferences all day. Just now. Just this very minute, I managed to get away." 

"Really?" 

"Really. I wanted to call you once I received your messages, but I thought it was too late." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. It had nothing to do with last night. Last night was great. I hope it happens again when I get back." 

"So do I. By the way, when are you getting back?" 

"Hopefully, tomorrow. I'm not entirely sure when tomorrow, but hopefully tomorrow." 

"Well, here's to hoping." 

"Yeah. So... You were saying something in your first message about school being cancelled. Why was school cancelled?" 

"Actually, that was why I called you. I wanted to tell you about Joe." 

"Joe? Who the hell is Joe?" 

"The student body president, or at least he was. Let me start at the beginning. You see, when I got to school this morning, I was shocked to find the police..." 

All wet, again  
It was almost two by the time he finished telling me about his day. I was just glad no one was seriously injured. When he tried to steer the conversation toward phone sex I stopped him with a reminder that one of his parents could walk in on him. I could hear his pout through the phone and reminded myself of how I felt at his age. 

"I'll call you as soon as I know when I expect to be home. Maybe you can meet me at the mansion." 

"Yeah, you can bet on it." 

"We'd better get off the phone now. You have school and I have my father to contend with first thing." 

"Goodnight, Lex." 

"Goodnight." 

I disconnected the phone. Stripping down to my boxers, I climbed into the bed. I didn't sleep right away, Clark's story running through my head, another meteor mutant. Were Clark and I the only ones who could function at a civilized level? 

Clark hadn't confessed but I had hopes that he would someday. It's not like I'd feel differently about him. How could I when the meteors had changed me as well? I knew that had to be the reason he hadn't bruised. 

That sent me off in other directions. I knew he was stronger than most. I'm not fat by anyone's measurements but I'm certainly too heavy for the average man to lift as easily as he'd lifted me. No strain evident, no grunting or panting, and he found his way back to my bed without taking his mouth off my throat. At least the mark he'd left was easily hidden. 

Then there was the fact that I knew I hit him that day. I'd pretended to accept his fiction but knew better. Now here I was embarking on a relationship with a boy - man-sized to be sure, but still a boy in so many ways. 

His messages had shown that. But they'd also shown one other thing - he had a crush on me. If I'm careful, I might be able to parlay that crush into several years of him in my bed. I'm far too practical to think he'll stick around once he really sees who I am. 

Sitting that aside in my mind, I slipped my hand into my boxers and remembered the way it felt to be carried like a child. Remembered the noises he'd made as he sucked cock for the first time. I came silently, then fell asleep. 

The next morning I stepped into the shower in my boxers, rather than peel off my skin with the dried come. I'd just stepped out when I heard my father's voice. Fuck! I was sure I'd locked the door. I grabbed for the towel and wrapped it around my waist just as he opened the door. 

His eyes zeroed in on my neck and I knew I was going to hear about that, but at least he couldn't see the hand print. Yeah, my father is aware that I walk both sides of the street but no need to give him any clues as to who I'd been with most recently. 

"Son, you shouldn't let them mark you up that way." 

"Don't worry, Dad, my shirt will cover it. May I ask what couldn't wait until I came down to breakfast?" 

"We're having guests for breakfast. I wanted you to go over this file before they get here." 

"Leave it on the bed, please." 

"I'll wait while you dress." 

"I still need to brush my teeth, Dad. Go on down, I promise I won't be long." 

"Very well, Lex, but do hurry. They are due here in a half hour." 

"You know how quickly I read." 

He took a step forward and looked closer at the bruise. "You should find someone who is less rough, Lex." 

"Sometimes rough is what I want. Now if you wish me to get dressed and read a report you should leave me to get to it." 

He nodded and turned to leave. As soon as the door closed, I ran to make sure it was locked. I brushed my teeth with the report in my hand; dressed and made it to the dining room five minutes before the President of Meili Cosmetics arrived. At least after reading the report I understood my father wanting to add a line of cosmetics to the corporation. 

By the time we'd finished for the day the weather had changed and the 'copter couldn't take me back. My father wanted me to stay over another day but I wanted to get home. So in the middle of a storm I was driving toward Smallville. I pulled my phone out and hit the speed dial for the Kent house. 

"Hello." 

"Mr. Kent, may I speak with Clark?" 

"He's doing his homework, Luthor. I'll have him call you when he's finished." 

"Yes, Sir, thank you." 

I clicked off and dropped the phone on the passenger seat. I knew it wasn't a very good idea but I increased my speed anyway. I remember thinking as I hydroplaned and sailed off the road into a creek that Clark was going to think I'd abandoned him. 

I've never felt so helpless  
The night after our early morning phone conversation, I found out Lex called me about six hours before my father decided reluctantly to tell me. To say the least, my father isn't my favorite person, right now, especially since Lex went missing two days ago. 

After I found out he called, I quickly returned the call. In response, I got his voicemail. Rolling my eyes up toward the ceiling, I whispered, "Oh no, not again." 

I didn't leave a message. I didn't see the point. Instead, I waited about five minutes and called again. This time, the message I received informed me that Lex's phone was not responding to the signal. The electronic voice offered the voicemail, but I declined. Placing the phone down, I felt a shiver of foreboding run through my body. 

Taking a deep breath, I called the hotel at which Lex was staying. They informed me that Lex checked out at 8 o'clock. Next, I called the mansion and was told that Lex's secretary had called at about a quarter after 8 o'clock to inform them that Lex was driving back. Finally, I called the Highway patrol and inquired into any accidents along Route 90. There were four. None of them involved major injury or Lex Luthor. 

Then, I sought out my Father. I cross-examined him concerning Lex's voice and any background noises. My Father answered slowly. It was like pulling teeth to get a simple description or detail. Finally, he roared and demanded why I was asking so many questions about Lex Luthor. Glaring back at him, I answered, "Lex is missing. He left Metropolis over six hours ago. He hasn't checked in with his staff and no one's seen him. That phone call may be the only thing that can help me find him." 

He looked sheepish just then. Quickly, he admitted it sounded like Lex was calling from a cell phone and that he could hear a humming in the background that sounded like he was driving. Nodding at my Dad, I grabbed my coat and took off at superspeed. 

Down Route 90, I kept my speed down so that I could concentrate on my surroundings. About an hour outside of Metropolis, I saw some muffled lights. Coming to a stop, I approached the edge of the road. Looking down the sharp incline, I saw the outline of a trunk and bumper sticking out of the rain-swollen creek bed. The rest of the car was completely submerged in water. 

Sliding down the mud slick incline, I reached the driver side door. The window was rolled down, but the car was otherwise undisturbed. Looking inside, my heart caught firmly in my throat. There was no blood. There were no visible footprints leading to or from the car. Any fingerprints left behind were long ago washed away. None of the usual pieces of evidence existed. 

All I had was a scrap of torn silk clinging to the driver side window and Lex's patent leather shoes. The latter pieces of evidence were found at the bank of the river, the water just starting to lap at their smooth surfaces. Following the rushing water with my eyes, I felt my stomach sink and made a quick decision. Zippering my coat shut, I dove into the creek. 

I fought against the current and searched every inch of that creek bed, afraid of what I might find. Several hours later, I crawled out of the Smallville Reservoir. Punching at the Earth, I cried into the mud as I drowned in the reality of the situation. 

Eventually, I got a hold of myself. Standing up, I walked home slowly. 

As I walked in the front door, my mother gasped and ran over to me. She pulled off my wet clothes and brought me something dry to wear. As I pulled a sweatshirt over my head, the phone rang. My mother answered it and immediately called out to me. 

"It's Lex!" she cried. 

I rushed over and held the phone up to my ear. I heard someone coughing then Lex's voice whispered across the line. "Clark? Thank God. You've got to help me." 

"Of course, tell me where you are and I'll come get you." 

"I'm not sure. I'm in a cabin. I don't know where." 

Suddenly, there was a maniacal scream in the background. An adult female voice screeched, "Give me that. Who'd you call? Who? No matter, you're mine. You're mine, y'hear?" 

There were sounds of a struggle, the unmistakable thunk of a blunt object brought down on the back of a person's head and the crackling caused by someone smashing a cell phone into a million pieces. I bit my lip hard and clutched the phone so tightly that the plastic shattered in my hand. 

That was yesterday. Since then, I've searched the backwoods in vain for the cabin in question. I have Chloe searching for escaped mental patients and listed cabins. I've endeared myself to the state police, but there seems to be no trace to follow and I'm left empty handed with no way to help. 

Roll on Thunder  
I must have lost consciousness, again. My next thought found me slumped, water up to my waist, still buckled in. A flash of lightning allowed me to see my phone floating just out of reach. When it started to dance in the water, I made a grab for it but the locked seatbelt held me in place. 

I fumbled with my seatbelt but my hands were so cold that I had trouble getting it open. Lurching sideways, I managed to get the phone as it stopped vibrating. Opening it, I tried to dial but it refused to send a signal. Fucking thing rang but wouldn't send. 

I shoved it in my pocket as I grabbed the door handle. No dice, pressure must not have been equal or the frame was bent and the door was frozen. Window down and more water poured into the car. Then the shivers started, and the lightning strike nearby didn't help my comfort level. 

Don't ask how but I managed to get through the window and up to the bank of the swollen creek. If the rain kept coming down at that rate my car would end up in Smallville soon. 

I saw headlights and prayed for someone normal to be coming toward me. Did I get my prayer answered? What do you think? 

Captive  
How do they find me? Do I have some invisible target on my back? A guidance chip implanted in my neck? 

I felt like I was trapped in a Stephen King novel, only I'm not an author and this sicko wanted something that I could never give her. 

My vision was blurry and I knew I had another concussion. My phone was gone and I had no idea how long I was out. Clark must have been frantic; but at least he wouldn't think I ran away from him. 

When I came to the first time, I was alone in the room and my first thought was Clark. Most people would call on the police, but it's Clark who rescues me, not the police. I fumbled the phone from my pocket, hoping it would work, but sure it wouldn't. When I got a signal, I felt like cheering. 

Mrs. Kent's voice sounded like an angel and thankfully she didn't ask questions, she just got Clark on the phone. I was sure my coughing would draw attention, so I spoke quickly when the cough stopped. 

"Clark? Thank God. You got to help me." 

"Of course. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you." 

"I'm not sure. I'm in a cabin. I don't know where." 

That's as far as I got. She came in and caught me before I could tell him any more. I don't know how much he heard after that, but it could only have contributed to his worry. 

I tried to move and realized she'd tied me down this time. I also realized that I was naked. Fuck! I could only hope that Clark found me before my inability to 'make love' to her got me hurt further. The door banged open and I winced as the loud noise contributed to my pain level. 

"Ah, sweetheart, you're awake." 

I shut my eyes against the sight of her dropping the robe on the floor. It's a damn shame that humans can't close their noses. The stench of her filled the room and I had to fight down my gag reflex. It got worse as she straddled my hips and rubbed her stinking flesh against me. 

"Could I have some water?" 

I hoped the simple request would get her off of me, that maybe she'd think giving me water was a good idea. 

"Baby, I'm sorry. Of course, you're thirsty. Bet your head hurts too, don't it? You wait right here and I'll get you some cool water and an aspirin." 

That gave me a slight reprieve. I prayed that I'd pass out again. But once more, no one was listening. She came back far too quickly. I managed to take the pills and swallow the brackish water. Being a mutant has some advantages - I don't have to worry about getting sick from tainted water. 

She climbed on my body again and I locked my jaw. She humped, rubbed and slobbered on me until she got herself off, then she left me alone again. The odor of her clung to me and I finally lost control. Turning my head as far as possible, I vomited over the side of the narrow bed. Exhaustion claimed me and I slept. 

The next time I woke there was daylight coming in through a window I hadn't noticed before. I smelled the odor of bacon this time and wondered if she'd offer me food. I didn't relish the idea of trying to eat while tied to the bed and wasn't sure if I'd be able to anyway unless she'd bathed since our last encounter. 

I wasn't sure how long I'd been in her tender care; all I was sure about is that I had to stay alive until Clark found me. I had no doubts that he would, eventually. I heard her footsteps coming toward the room and braced myself for another assault. 

What to do?  
All my leads concluded in dead ends on the third day. 

First, Chloe and I went from one publicly listed cabin to the next. Using my x-ray vision, I determined Lex wasn't at any of the cabins we visited, though Chloe is still curious about a cabin owned by this young woman from New York whose vacationing in Smallville. (She's still following that dead end.) 

Then, there was the fact that no women had escaped from mental institutions since Tina Greer. It seems Tina made the female facilities tighten up security. 

In the end, I realized a ragging lunatic with no prior involvement with the law kidnapped Lex. 

Great! That's a lot of help. 

By the third day, my parents started to seriously worry about me. My mother, with her need to create a semblance of normalcy at all times, forced me to escort her to town for groceries. At first, I protested and acted a bit bratty. Halfway to town, I became grateful for the distraction. Once in town, my mom squeezed my hand comfortingly and smiled sadly at me. I squeezed her hand and opened the car door. 

That was when it hit me. 

Floating on the breeze was the undeniable scent of Lex Luthor. It was a scent I got to know very well the other day. I was surprised to find it on Main Street. I was more surprised to detect another scent wrapped around it. The other scent was foul and that only made me confident that I wasn't hallucinating as I stumbled out of the truck. 

Looking all around me, I spun around several times before heading south on Main Street. I could hear my mother call after me, but I didn't turn back. The scent was getting stronger. The rancid stench became overpowering and I paused. 

That was when I saw her. Her hair was greasy and her clothes dirty, but she wore carefully applied lipstick and dainty pearl earrings. She carried a simple pouch style purse peppered with multiple stains. She clutched the purse close to her chest and flinched whenever someone came near her, which, with the way she smelled, wasn't often. 

Careful to stay back, I followed her. She made some purchases at the local butcher and then bought some dry goods at the market. Then, she paused in front of a florist. I could tell she was debating internally with whatever side that wanted to buy sunflowers winning the debate. With her purchases in tow, she made her way to an old beat up truck, climbed into the cab and cranked the engine to life. 

I followed her truck down Route 90. Halfway to Metropolis, she made her way down a dirt road surrounded by dense foliage. About two miles down, she stopped the truck. Carrying her packages, she walked a faint trail that cut through the forest. As I followed her, I realized with horror that if I hadn't happened upon her I would have never found this place. 

Finally, in a small clearing, we came upon a tiny cabin. The structure had seen better days and was in desperate need of some basic maintenance. Activating my x-ray vision, I inspected the cabin. In the sole bedroom, I saw Lex tied down to a bed. By the way, he was moving his arms and legs; I could tell he was trying to get away. Angrily, I growled at the sight. 

Immediately, the woman turned around. She saw me at the edge of the clearing and screamed. Dropping her groceries, she ran inside her cabin and locked the door. Still using my x-ray vision, I watched in horror as she picked up a shotgun propped up next to door and headed toward the room that held Lex. 

I crashed in through the front door. Rushing after her, I grabbed a hold of her shotgun. As she struggled for the weapon, She screamed, "No! You can't have him. He's mine." 

In the struggle, the gun went off. With my left hand firmly holding the barrel, I watched her smile turn to shock as she realized I didn't react to the smoking metal. With a burst of super strength, I snatched the shotgun away from her and broke it in half. Her eyes opened wide and I got to see the moment her already tenuous hold on sanity finally snapped. 

Catatonic, she fell backwards. She slid down the wall, stopping with a thud as her ass hit the floor. 

Once I was sure she was out of the picture, I entered the bedroom. I found Lex struggling desperately against his bonds. I stepped into the room and whispered, "Lex?" 

Instantly, he froze in place. He slowly he turned his head until he was looking directly at me. That was when the tears came. Overcome, he fell back on the creaking mattress and cried. I rushed to his side. Standing beside him, I noticed the dried cum on his stomach and groin and the scratches cut into his wrists and ankles by the rope used to bind him. 

Quickly, I rushed around the bed, untying knots. Once freed, Lex rolled onto his side and curled into a ball. He never acknowledged me with more than his tears and that fact was starting to frighten me. 

As I watched him shake, I came to a crossroads. On the one hand, I didn't want Lex to know about my powers, but on the other hand, I knew by looking at him that he was never going to get back to Smallville on his own steam. He was in desperate need of medical attention, not to mention psychological. 

Making my decision, I took the quilt under him and surrounded him in it. He cried in protest as I picked him up, but didn't struggle too much once I shushed at him and said, "It's me, Lex. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore." 

Walking out of the cabin, I headed for the trail. When we emerged onto the dirt road, I stared at the woman's truck. Looking back at the cabin, I nodded my head before turning back to the truck and, using my heat vision, set the engine on fire. I let the vehicle burn for a while before taking a deep breath and blowing out the flames. 

Looking down at Lex's shocked face, I bit my lip. Using my powers, I sped from the scene. 

A few minutes later, we arrived at the hospital in Smallville. I discreetly laid Lex on a gurney and I waited until an orderly discovered him. Then, I ran away. 

Rescues and hospitals  
Clark had come for me, as I knew he would. But by that point I was in a pretty bad emotional place. I cried like a baby when came into the room. I was ashamed for him to see the betrayal of my body, both to me and to him. It's amazing what an electric probe can do the male body. 

I have to admit I thought I was hallucinating when he set fire to the truck and then put it out. Had he not been cradling me in his arms I would have been sure of it. But I felt the heat and then the cold, then the whirlwind trip to the hospital. 

Then the asshole left me! 

I mean, I know it probably upset him to find me covered in my own come and her stink. My nose had given up but his hadn't, but I thought he'd stick around until he knew I was okay. 

I'd never been more thankful for a needle of drugs in my life. When I woke I'd been cleaned up and my father was standing inside the room talking to a doctor. 

"I want him transferred to Metropolis right away, Doctor. It's obvious he isn't safe here." 

"I think that's my decision, Dad." 

"Lex, son." 

He moved quickly to my bed putting on the concerned father face. Before he could say more I interrupted. "Dad, I'd like to talk to the doctor. Alone, please." 

He looked at me and I knew he wasn't pleased, but I didn't really care. "I'll be in the hallway if you need me." 

"Thank you." 

I waited until he was out of the room and the Doctor moved closer to my bed. 

"How much damage was done?" 

"The device she used caused several burns, which isn't uncommon when they are used anally with insufficient lubrication. There was some tearing, I assume from the dildo they found at the scene. Do you feel there is a need to see that she's given the morning after pill?" 

"Is she here?" 

"Yes, they brought her in. She's quite catatonic and we'll be moving her to a mental hospital tomorrow." 

"Give her the pill. I don't want that woman having a child of mine. Has Clark Kent been in to see me?" 

"No, Mr. Luthor. Jonathan inquired by phone as to your condition but we only gave out the standard information." 

"And that was?" 

"That you were stable." 

"Doctor, please inform the staff that if Clark comes by, he's to be allowed to see me no matter when he shows up." 

"All right, Mr. Luthor. I'll go attend to that other matter, if you have no other questions?" 

"Thank you, Doctor." 

The doctor left and my father came back into the room. I was still sore but knew I'd heal rapidly. I wanted to talk to Clark but I had to deal with my father first. 

"Lex, I'm making arrangements to have you moved to Metropolis." 

"Dad, there is no reason to have me moved. The staff here can care for me. The responsibly party is here and no longer a threat. I just want to go to the mansion and relax until I'm better. A couple of days and I'll be back at work." 

"What did that woman want with you?" 

"The usual, Dad, a baby, my dick, probably my money eventually. Look it's over I'm safe and I just want to get on with my life." 

"I want to know how you got here. That cabin is way off the beaten track; there were no other tire tracks to indicate someone brought you out in another vehicle. Also her truck had been burned and then doused and the fire department can't figure out how either was accomplished." 

"I can't answer any of those questions. I passed out the last time she used that damn cattle prod on me and I woke up on a gurney here at the hospital." 

I met his eyes squarely, waiting for him to buy my version of the story. The only people who could tell a different tale were never going to do that. He finally nodded, briefly. 

"If I can't talk you into coming back to Metropolis, I'll be leaving now. I have to finish up the contracts with Meili." 

"By all means, do that, Dad. I'll stay put until the doctor releases me. But don't worry I can still do most of my work from here." 

He nodded once more and then swept out of my room. It was a relief to have him gone. I rang for the nurse and then tried to get up. Big mistake. When she came into the room she found me slumped on the floor. 

"Mr. Luthor! Oh dear, let me help you up." 

"I guess I'm not ready to get out of bed after all." 

She got me back into the bed and I took several deep breaths. My ass was on fire again and the catheter had shifted causing my dick to hurt. Damn, I wanted to get out of there but I knew my body wasn't ready. So, I let her fuss over me and when she left, I reached for the phone. He answered on the second ring. 

"Kent, get your ass here, now. And don't take the fucking scenic route." 

I disconnected the phone before he had a chance to argue. We needed to talk face to face and the sooner the better. 

Can this be more awkward?  
There just isn't much one can say to a command like "Kent, get your ass here, now. And don't take the fucking scenic route." 

A little scared, I slipped out of the house and sped over to the hospital. Along the way, I thought of the way I left Lex on that gurney. I hated myself for doing that, for being too much of a pussy to face him then and there. I ran away then, but I wasn't running away anymore. 

He couldn't mask all the surprise he felt at my opening the door to his private room only three minutes after he hung up the phone. Without saying a word, I closed the door behind me. Taking a few steps toward him, I extended my hands palm up and said; "I guess there's no point to pretense anymore." 

Secrets and Guilt  
He stepped into my room shortly after I put down the phone. I shouldn't have been surprised; after all, he'd gotten me to the hospital in no time at all. I was surprised because I expected him to at least take the truck to get there and draw out the trip by doing less than the speed limit; maybe claim there was traffic. 

He held out both hands in an "I surrender" gesture and said; "I guess there's no point to pretense anymore." 

I could see the fear in his eyes and I hated it. I wondered how many hurdles we'd have to get past before his face showed nothing but confidence in me and my reactions. 

"There never was a point, Clark. Is that why you left me here? Because you were worried about my reactions to the things I saw you do?" 

He was looking everywhere but at me as he answered. "Yes. I've been keeping my secrets so long, Lex. My parents are so afraid of what will happen if anyone finds out." 

"Clark, come here." 

Head down, he approached my bed as if I intended to hit him. When he was within reach, I tugged on his hand. 

"Sit. I want you to know I was upset because I felt you were rejecting me. I know how it must have looked; finding me covered in come and her smell all over me. I wasn't a willing participant." 

"I didn't think you were. If you wanted her she wouldn't have had to tie you down. God, I'm sorry, Lex." 

"Sorry for leaving me? You damn well should be, and I accept your apology." 

"It's not just that, Lex. I'm sorry my dad didn't let me know you'd called, I might have found you before she did. I'm also sorry it took me so long to find you." 

"Clark, let that go. I knew you'd find me. I just had to stay alive until you could." 

Clark bent down and brushed his lips over mine. It was a sweet benediction and I accepted it as such. But there was still something to be addressed. 

"I think we need to talk about the things you can do. First, I want to make something clear. I'm as much a meteor mutant as you are, so I'd never look down on you for that. I'd stand by you for that alone. Then there's the small fact that you are my best friend and I protect my friends." 

"I know that, Lex, it's just that my parents..." 

"Don't trust Luthors. I hope someday that will change. But for now, I just need you to know that you can trust me. You're my lover, that puts you in a special category of protection." 

He smiled at me when I called him my lover. His hand caressed the fading bruise on my temple. Then he bent to kiss me again. He jerked back from me as the door opened. I frowned at my Doctor as he entered the room. 

"Mr. Luthor, I need to examine you. The nurse told me you fell." 

"I'm fine, Doctor. I just shouldn't have tried to get up so soon." 

"Still I want to be sure you haven't torn your stitches." 

Clark's eyes swept over me and then a sad look passed over his face. Now that was something I'd need to ask about, but first I needed to deal with the doctor. 

"Doctor, I'm sure everything is fine. As a matter of fact, Clark is going to take me home and see that I'm comfortable." 

"Mr. Luthor, that isn't a good idea unless you intend to hire a nurse. You need to be on a liquid diet and an ointment needs to be applied to the burns every few hours until they heal." 

"I heal very quickly and I'm sure I can manage the ointment myself." 

"Only if you're a contortionist. You'll also need thorough cleansing after each evacuation." 

"I can help him, Doctor." 

I suppressed a grin at the look on Dr. Martin's face. I knew he was trying to find a polite way of letting Clark know that wouldn't be acceptable. Little did he know that as soon as I was healed, I hoped to have Clark's fingers in me for reasons having nothing to do with burn cream application. 

"Doctor, I'll hire a nurse. I just wish to recuperate in my own bed." 

"I'll release you only if you let me examine you." 

"Of course, Doctor. Clark why don't you go to the house and get one of my cars to take me home in. By the time you get back all the paperwork should be out of the way." 

"Sure, Lex. Which car should I bring?" 

I decided there were enough pain meds in my body to make it possible for me to ride in just about any vehicle in my garage. 

"Indulge yourself, Clark. Let me call to tell them you're on your way." 

I used the phone; told Clark I'd see him soon. I smiled as he left, and relaxed back to allow the doctor to examine me. 

Meteor mutant, am I?  
So, he thinks I'm a mutant. It's so close to the truth that I'm tempted to just leave it alone. 

He dismissed me when it was time for the doctor to examine him. I didn't mind. I was ready to leave. Before I left, the doctor spoke of burns, liquid diets, thorough cleansings, and my feeble attempt to be helpful just ended up coming out sounding weak and childish. So, I left with the worst possible mental picture ever and a flaming red complexion. 

Still, I wasted no time. Using super speed, I raced to the mansion. He told me to indulge myself, so I did. I rode back to the hospital in his 2002 candy-apple red, Porsche Boxster. It's true what they say - accept no substitute. 

At the hospital, I found Lex waiting for me on the curb. An impatient orderly leaned on the handlebars of the wheelchair from which Lex waved at me. I waved back as I pulled up to the curb and parked the car. I watched him checking out the car I chose and nodding approvingly. I smiled and he smiled back. 

Reaching out for Lex's arm, I dismissed the very happy orderly. Once Lex stood up, I noted how his legs shook as his ankles struggled to carry his weight. More than once, I thought his legs would buckle and he'd fall, but luckily, that didn't happen. Still, I happily closed the passenger side door once he was seated. 

All the way to the mansion, Lex talked. I didn't say much at all. In the back of my mind, I could hear Lex discussing the first time he realized he was a meteor mutant, how his asthma left him as he recuperated in the hospital from the meteor strike. He described his healing power. He told me all the things he did over the years to hide it. As we pulled up to the mansion, he asked, "How old were you when your powers first manifested?" 

I dodged the question with a series of "umms" and "I don't knows" as I helped him up the stairs and into his bedroom. This clearly upset him and I found myself at the same old crossroads. This time, as I looked at the anger and hurt in his eyes, I chose a different path - I told the truth. 

I never took my eyes off his as I pulled up his comforter. With my hands pressing against his chest, I sat beside him on the bed and explained, "I'm not a meteor mutant, Lex. I'm not afflicted with the aftereffects of exposure to the meteor rocks because I wasn't on Earth when the meteors started to fall. I wasn't here because I came down with the meteors. My spaceship crash-landed in Miller's field where my parents found me. They chose to raise me as their son even though I'm not human." 

The whole time I spoke, Lex looked very comfortable. He nodded as if he understood and accepted everything I said. However, once I stopped speaking, his blank expression changed. His eyes narrowed and his expression grew cold as he said, "What?" 

Little Green Men  
I listened to him talk waiting for the punch line, but then it didn't come. I'd told him about myself, made it clear that I didn't care about his differences, since I have my own. Why would he be telling me this line of bullshit? 

When I realized he was through talking, my anger got the best of me. 

"What?" 

"I know it sounds..." 

"Don't." the temperature of the room had dropped and I saw the trepidation on his face. 

"Lex, please." 

"Please, what, Clark? I told you the truth about myself. Why do you feel the need to tell me a fairytale? I know you're not the average human, but a space alien? You know what? I thought we'd...Leave Clark." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Take my pain meds, hire a nurse, call Gabe and make sure the crap factory is still standing." 

"I mean about us." His voice was soft and trembled. 

"There is no us, Clark, obviously. An us implies something that you've just shown me doesn't exist." 

"Lex..." 

"I asked you to leave." 

His shoulders drooped and he turned without another word. I tasted blood as I bit my lip to keep from calling him back. The door closed softly behind him. I decided to hell with a nurse, the factory or anything except the little white pills. I dry swallowed enough to give me several hours of oblivion. 

Before the blessed darkness took me down, I chastised myself for believing in him, for thinking there was a chance to, for once in life, have what I wanted. 

The next morning I woke and knew instantly that Clark had come back. On the table by my bed was a vase filled with wildflowers and next to it a lavender envelope with my name in his neat handwriting. 

I ignored both and hauled myself into the bathroom to shower. I ended up sitting on the shower floor. I wasn't even surprised when Clark ran into the room and lifted me one-handed, a towel was wrapped around me and I was carried like a swooning heroine back to my bed. 

"I guess I need to make myself clearer. Leave, don't come back." 

"I can't do that, Lex." 

"This isn't an option, Clark. I don't want you here." 

"You didn't hire a nurse." 

"What's that got to do with anything? I'll be just fine and, in any case, my health is of no concern to you." 

"Lex, the burn ointment is supposed to be applied every three hours. You haven't done that." 

"Spying on me, Clark?" 

He blushed, but looked at me with a firm set to his jaw. 

Well, isn't this nice?  
Y'know what? Sometimes, it doesn't pay to do the right thing. 

I did something last night I never thought I could do and what did it get me? Nothing. Worse than nothing. It cost me my best friend. Well, if he thinks that's that, then he doesn't know me half as well as he thinks he does. 

The absolute worst part is that it never occurred to me that someone wouldn't believe me. I thought if I ever got to the point where I could admit my origins, the listener would follow me without question. Sure, they might get mad or scared. Maybe they'd call me a freak, but I never considered the option of simply not being believed. I guess truth truly is stranger than fiction. Well, enough self-pity. He may have thrown me out last night, but today is another day. 

I searched for the perfect opening. I paced for hours before it hit me. I sped home and stole some of my Mother's good stationary. I wrote, "I'm not a liar," on the silky, slightly scented surface. Then, I placed the octagon shaped piece of metal from my spaceship in the middle of the sheet and folded the parchment around it. I slid the small parcel into the matching envelope and made my way back to the mansion. 

Along the way, I spied a cluster of purple wildflowers. Plucking them carefully, I continued on my way. I slipped into the mansion and made my way into Lex's bedroom. He slept restlessly and I longed to touch him, but I didn't. Instead, I reached for the vase Lex used as an abstract, ornate centerpiece for his corner table. Quietly, I emptied it and filled it with the wildflowers. Placing it on his nightstand, I set the envelope beside it and left his room. 

Downstairs, I kept an ear out. Soon, I heard Lex groan as he got out of bed and went to shower. I hated hearing the pain in his grunts and sighs, but I stayed away until I discovered something disturbing. On the table in the foyer was the bag of medicines and topical ointments the hospital gave us last night. I opened the bag and recognized immediately that not one of them was touched. 

Without hesitation, I entered Lex's bedroom again. I placed the pharmacy bag on his bed. I heard the shower go off and wasted no time as I barged into his bathroom. Quickly, I picked him up and carried him over to his bed. 

Red with anger, he struggled as he said, "I guess I need to make myself clearer. Leave, don't come back." 

Squaring my jaw, I replied, "I can't do that, Lex." 

"This isn't an option, Clark. I don't want you here," he said as I placed him down on his bed. 

Standing above him, I stated the obvious, "You didn't hire a nurse." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he remarked, "What's that got to do with anything? I'll be just fine and, in any case, my health is of no concern to you." 

I bit my tongue to keep from commenting to that little insult. Taking a deep breath, I pointed out, "Lex, the burn ointment is supposed to be applied every three hours, you haven't done that." 

Rolling his eyes, Lex asked, "Spying on me, Clark?" 

I thought, 'Okay. So what if I did, but that's not the point.' I couldn't help the blush that crept up my neck to my face. Looking Lex in the eyes, I braced myself physically and pointed at the hospital bag on his bed. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Lex. All the bottles in that bag are still sealed." 

He looked at the bag and winced. Pausing he stared at the bag for a long time before looking back at me. "What do you care?" 

Now, that made me mad. I don't get mad often. I have to keep my emotions in check or people can get hurt. This time though, he pushed me too far. Pushing against his chest, I watched him fall against the mattress. Climbing over him, I sat on his thighs and grabbed his hands, pinning him to the bed. Looking him square in the eye, I said, "Look, you always ask me for the truth. You say I can trust you. Well, why don't you try doing the same? I told you the truth last night. You can choose to believe it or not, but don't you dare question my feelings for you when I spent three days searching for you, crawling on my belly to the Sheriffs and Highway Patrol for the slightest scraps of information." 

Instantly, I jumped off him. Walking over to the nightstand, I picked up the letter and tossed it onto his chest. I saw him flinch from the impact of the metal against his bruised flesh. I winced in response, but stood my ground. I waited until he looked back at me. Walking over to the door, I said before leaving, "Once you figure out what you want to do, you know where to find me." 

Alien and Mutant  
Clark was pissed. Damn! I didn't think anything set him off. I reached down and picked up the envelope. He must have gotten it from his mother; I don't see him as the scented stationary type. It was heavy and I wondered what was inside. 

When I opened it, a flat octagon disc fell onto my body, landing of course, on one of the more spectacular bruises. Wincing, I picked it up and turned it over. The characters on it are different from any I've ever seen. I read his one sentence note and howled with laughter. 

Then I grabbed the house phone and ordered a liquid breakfast. Hobbling slowly back into the bathroom I used the attachment in the shower to flush out my bowels and made like a contortionist to get the burns coated with ointment. 

In my closet, I look at my body with a critical eye and realized I've lost a little flesh. My paramour didn't feed me well. Already I could feel my body healing. From past experiences, I knew that the bruises would be gone by the morning. 

I took the morning's dosage of pills before heading for the stairs. Three steps down and I realize that's still a bad idea, so back to the bedroom and the house phone. Within an hour I had my breakfast of juice, coffee, and clear broth. My laptop was on the small tray placed across my thighs and I was on the phone to Gabe. 

Lunchtime found me reading a boring report. And thoughts of Clark returned. Over my lunch of more juice, broth, beef this time, and green tea, I went back over our brief conversation of the morning and his tale of the night before. Well he certainly hadn't come to Earth on that disc so there must be more evidence. He said his ship crashed so there were probably pieces of it somewhere. Probably being hidden by the Kents. 

Was I using this as an excuse to push him away? If so, why? Clark was probably less impressed with my money than anyone I'd ever met. Hell, with what I'd seen him do he could have anything he wanted just by taking it. Except me. He wanted me and he was waiting for me to give myself to him. He'd never force me. 

I hadn't been so terrified of anything since the day I became a mutant. 

I reached for the phone and dialed the Kent house. He picked up on the second ring. 

"Kent Farm." 

"Clark..." 

"Hello, Lex." His voice was soft, hesitant. 

"You should consider a career in comedy." 

"Did you call to insult me?" 

"No. I'm cynical, Clark, people I wanted to believe in have taken me for too many rides. I'm sorry you're..." 

The line clicked and I got a dial tone. Shit, I guess I didn't say the right thing. My bedroom door opened to reveal Clark, hair tousled, corn stalk clinging to a sleeve. 

"I thought we ought to have this conversation face to face, Lex." 

I held out my hand to him. He closed the door and came rapidly to my side, my computer was placed carefully on the floor and then he was holding me. His lips pressing gentle kisses to my head as he rocked us together. 

Just one last touch, that's all I want. Not wanting to let him go, I wrapped my arms around him. I savored the kisses I rained down on his face since I didn't know if I'd ever be allowed this close to him again. As I pressed him into the mattress, I searched for a perfect moment, a perfect memory. 

"Ouch." 

Pulling away, I looked down at Lex. In his eyes, I saw desire, but pain filled the lines of his face. Rolling away, I stretched out on the bed. Rolling my head to the side, I could see he had things to say, but I stopped him with a touch. Holding his chin, I said, "Lex, I've never told anyone about what I am before. My parents are the only ones who know. They drummed in my head that I should keep it secret. For years, I did as I was told and I never questioned it, until I met you. Then, I didn't want to hide anymore." 

His eyes softened as I spoke. Once I finished, an odd silence fell over us. I figured I knew my answer. I pulled my hand away only to stop when he grasped my wrist. Looking him in the eye, I waited for him to speak. 

Science fiction's got nothing on us.  
His hand cradled my chin, gently. Still, to this day, it amazes me that someone so powerful can be so gentle. I heard the truth of his words and something broke inside me. That wall that went up slowly with all the pains, rejections and lies I'd been given over the years, crumbled to dust. 

What he offered me was magical. But 'can it last?' that little voice asked. My answer was 'I don't know'. I did know I had to give it a shot. 

"You'll always be safe with me, Clark. No matter what your father thinks of me, I'm Lillian's son far more than I am my father's." 

He smiled at me and I felt ten feet tall. "When you're better, I'll show you the ship." 

"Please don't tell me it's in the barn." 

"Storm cellar." 

I laughed until my ribs reminded me that it wasn't a good idea. I suddenly realized that I was very tired and even though I had the sexiest boy I've ever known in my bed, I needed to sleep. 

"Clark, do you have to be anywhere?" 

"No, Lex, why?" 

"Will you watch over me while I sleep?" 

"Sure, Lex." 

I rolled carefully toward him, his arm slipped under my neck; I rested my head on his strong shoulder. "We'll talk more when I wake up." 

His lips caressed my head once more and I drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

Waking up in his arms  
I woke in Clark's arms, disoriented for a minute until I remembered why he was there. Twisting my head, I realized he was sleeping as well. It was getting dark and I was sure his parents were wondering where he was. But I took a few minutes to just watch him as he slept. 

I had an alien in my bed. Proof of extraterrestrial life, and damn if they grew them all like him back home, mankind could be subjugated in no time. It was exhilarating, terrifying, sobering. 

I think that is when I realized that of everyone on earth I was most qualified to be his lover. Chloe and Lana wouldn't be able to cope with the real Clark. Not just on a mental level but on the physical as well. Whereas my body would heal of any injury in hours or days, they were both so fragile that he would always need to restrain himself. With me, he could let go. I had no fear that letting go would mean more than bruises that would disappear overnight. 

I turned my head and kissed him, waking him so that we could talk some more. 

I want to wake up just like this for the rest of my life. I awoke with a start. For the first time ever, I felt lips pressed against mine as I emerged from sleep. A breath away, Lex's blue eyes greeted me as I opened my eyes. He was beautiful, more beautiful than when he fell asleep in my arms. 

I wonder if he knows that he clung to me as he slept. Does he know that he smiled every time I hugged him a little closer or placed a kiss against his forehead? Should I tell him? No, I'll save that for later. 

For a second, I just reveled in the feel of him pressed against me as the final fuzzy clouds cleared out of my mind. I couldn't help it, and I stretched out my tired muscles. When I looked back at Lex, I saw the strangest look in his eyes and I instantly felt self-conscious. A part of me started to wonder if I was in for a big let down. 

He pulled away as he looked me up and down. Sitting up, he placed his index finger on the back of my hand. Slowly, he added the rest of his fingers as he followed some invisible trail up my arm. At my shoulder, he slipped his flat hand across my clavicle. With the palm of his right hand pressed against my breastbone, Lex came to a stop. 

Looking me in the eye, he asked, "Why do you look human? Why do you feel human?" 

Blinking, I replied, "I don't know. I guess this is what my people look like." 

Squinting, he sat up as he inquired, "You don't know?" 

Slowly, I sat up. With my back pressed against the headboard, I stared at my clasped hands as I explained, "Lex. I know very little about my origins. I know I'm an alien, but I don't know where I come from or how to get back there." 

I felt the rocking of the mattress as Lex reclined against the headboard beside me. Without looking at him, I heard him say, "Do you think someone will ever come for you?" 

Shaking my head, I played with the edge of my T-shirt. "All these years, I've wondered if someone would show up, but no one ever did. I don't think anyone ever will." 

"Do you want them to?" he asked as he placed his fingers on my chin and forced me to look at him. 

Looking into his impossibly blue eyes, I replied, "I was abandoned that day, left at the side of the road for anyone to find. My best guess is that my birth parents are either dead or don't give a damn about me. On the one hand, there would be no one to come looking for me. On the other hand, there would be no one I want to have come looking for me." 

"That's a little harsh." 

"No, it's not." 

We were silent, then. He just looked at me as I looked right back at him. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed me. I could feel his hands as they traveled up my chest. Moaning from his touch, I cupped my hands behind his head and pulled him closer. 

Quickly, I ran my left hand down his back until I came to the base of his spine. Holding him tightly, I pulled him down onto the mattress. Soon, his back pressed into the springs beneath him as I nudged his thighs apart. He opened up to me immediately and I wasted no time as I stretched out over him. 

Only then, with our bodies pressed against one another, did I pull away enough to break our kiss. Looking down at him, I stroked his scalp as I said, "All I've ever known is Earth. This is the only home I have." 

Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me closer. As he lifted his head in search of another kiss, he said, "Yes, Clark, this is your home." 

Home is where Clark is.  
"Yes, Clark, this is your home." 

His weight pressing on me was a little uncomfortable but there was no way in hell I was going to ask him to move. We spent a couple of minutes sharing deep kisses. If ever a mouth was made for kissing, it's Clark's. 

He ground down, and I felt his eager hard-on rubbing against me. Much as I wanted, I knew I needed at least another day to be ready for sex. But that didn't mean I couldn't help him get off. 

I slipped my thigh between his and let him ride against it as we continued to kiss. It didn't take much before he gasped into my mouth and jerked hard. I could feel the warmth as he came in his jeans. 

His lips moved to suck at my throat as he shook in my arms. As responsive as he was, I really wanted us to be able to move on to a more complete sexual relationship. Now that we'd gotten past his dread secret, we only had my current physical state standing in the way. 

I knew he was leaving new marks on my throat but I didn't care. It just felt too good to be under him, loved by him. I knew we still had a long way to go, that he might grow tired of me, that he would probably outgrow me. 

But I never once thought it would last forever. 

He eventually rolled to the side pulling me with him. A low groan came from deep in his throat. "Now I have to figure out how to get past my parents with my jeans full of come." 

I chuckled and kissed him quickly. "Poor boy. I guess we should see about getting you some clothes to keep here for such emergencies." 

He grinned at me and I knew he was hoping to need to change frequently. I also knew it was a good thing that I have an above average libido. 

"I should head for home, my folks will be worried." 

"I know. I don't want to make them angry with me." 

"They don't blame you for everything I do." 

"They will if they find out what's going on between us." 

"They'll need to know someday, but not right now. For now I want to keep this between us." 

I felt a sense of dread and he seemed to read me. 

"I'm not ashamed of us, Lex. I'd like to tell the world. But I know as long as I'm underage, that could cause you all kinds of problems." 

Reassured, I kissed him. He tried to roll me back over and I smacked his arm, ripping my mouth from his. 

"You keep that up and you won't get out of here any time soon." 

"Okay. I'll stop. I'll see if I can come back later." 

"Don't push it, Clark. A phone call will be enough." 

"For you maybe." 

He pushed me down and kissed me. Slipping out of bed, he grimaced as he tried to adjust his pants. I chuckled and he frowned at me. 

"Leave your sizes on my desk and I'll buy some things for you." 

"No designer labels, Lex." 

"I swear." I held out my hands in surrender. He bent and kissed me then headed out the door. 

What now?  
When you can run really fast, see through walls and shoot lasers from your eyes, the word "weird" loses all its meaning. At least, that's what I thought before I woke up this morning... 

Last night was perfect. Lex and I held each other and loved each other. We even fell asleep for a while, nestled in each other's arms. It was heavenly. Even as we parted, even as I tugged at the cum-covered denim that was plastered against my crotch for the hundredth time, I could feel that I had truly found my way home. 

Like never before, I felt at peace. I was calm within myself as I walked home. As I snuck in the house, I could sense this calming sensation pushing my fear back. Even as I tiptoed up the stairs, I was overwhelmed by the wave of serenity that washed over my soul. 

Upstairs, I showered. Then, I hid my clothes. (I didn't need that embarrassment. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. I was caught with a messed up pair of pajama bottoms when I was thirteen and I don't think I ever completely stopped blushing from that incident.) Resting my head on my pillow, I thought of Lex and the things we did, the words we said. I felt my skin start to tingle like when I remembered how Lex touched me. Then, a rush of warmth burned through my body as I soared away on dreams. 

In the morning, I awoke to the realization that there were a lot of cracks in my ceiling. Opening my eyes all the way, I realized I was floating. Now, this has happened before. Last time, I fell as soon as I woke up completely. So, I slapped my face. I shook my head. In fact, I tapped it once or twice against the ceiling, but to no avail. Finally, I conceded defeat. Taking a deep breath, I yelled, "Mom, come here. I need some help." 

Moments later, my Mom entered my bedroom. I have to give her this much: She tried to not laugh. Really, she did. She just wasn't successful. Laughing hard, she looked up at me and said, "Well, at least we'll never need to buy another ladder." 

In response, I rolled my eyes. Looking down at her, I sneered (Okay, I pouted) as I asked, "Could you give me a hand here?" 

Sobering a bit, Mom stepped closer to me. Reaching up, she grabbed my right arm and tugged down with all her strength. Wrapping my left hand around her right arm, I centered in on her. As I wiggled like a fish out of water, I concentrated on reaching her, on placing my feet, once again, on terra firma. 

Suddenly, I sank like a stone. Quickly, my mom helped me to my feet. Then, the phone rang. Leaving me by myself, my mom left to answer the phone. A few seconds later, I heard my Mom yell, "Clark, it's for you." 

As I cautiously walked around the room, I yelled back, "Who is it?" 

"It's Lex." 

I ran downstairs. Picking up the phone, I turned away from my mom and said, "Hi, Lex. How are you feeling?" 

"I feel great. I know I said you could call me whenever, but I felt eager for a rematch." 

"A rematch?" 

"Yeah. I'd like another shot at that wrestling we were doing yesterday." 

I could feel a familiar rush of warmth flood my body as I replied, "So you got some new moves you want to teach me?" 

"You have no idea." 

"Really?" I asked as I remembered the previous lessons and my skin started to tingle again. 

"Oh yeah. Y'know, the sooner you can get over here, the sooner the next lesson can begin." 

Suddenly, my feet left the floor. A moment later, I was bobbing up and down in mid-air. Still clutching the phone, I resembled a Macy Thanksgiving Day balloon as I tugged at the phone cord. Glancing at me, my Mother screamed. Immediately, Lex started asking questions. Scared, I searched for an answer as he said, "Clark, what's wrong? I heard your Mother scream. Is everything okay?" asked Lex. 

Unfortunately, I couldn't say anything. My mother was right there. So, I fumbled with my reply, "Everything's fine, Lex. My mother saw a mouse. I gotta go help her with that. Umm... I'll see you later. Bye." 

I didn't give Lex a chance to say goodbye. I handed the phone to my mom and watched as she hung it up. Then, I crossed my arms and tried to figure out a way to get down. 

More he says.  
I disconnected the phone then I reached for my coffee. I wasn't really too concerned with Mrs. Kent's scream, Clark's lame explanation told me he'd been covering for something. I mean, Martha Kent had been living on a farm for years, she had surely seen her share of mice in that time. 

I'd come awake that morning feeling back to normal with my morning wood reminding me that a few miles away a horny teenager could be in my bed again soon. I'd showered first and checked to be sure my injuries were completely healed. After dressing casually, I'd called down with instructions for breakfast. 

As I munched toast and sipped my coffee, I went over several reports, sent out emails, left voicemails concerning several issues. Then I called Clark. 

As I waited for him to arrive, I went on-line and using the sizes he'd left on my desk I ordered several pairs of jeans, some tee shirts and underwear. I also ordered some things that he'd never wear home for his folks to discover. I could picture him blushing as he wore the leather g-string for me. I also ordered him a couple of sexier bathing suits. 

I'd just finished the order when he appeared in the doorway. 

"What took you so long?" I grinned at him. 

"I haven't told you about the floating yet. I was having a problem getting off the ceiling." 

"What?" 

He crossed the room quickly and scooped me up before heading for my bedroom. "My mom screamed because I was up in the air like a helium balloon. You'd think she'd be used to me doing weird things by now." 

"I knew it had to be something other than a mouse. I can't picture mice in Martha Kent's kitchen." 

"They get bold enough to sneak in now and again, but she takes care of them pretty fast." 

He'd reached my bedroom and he put me back on my feet. Then his mouth was on mine and conversation was tabled temporarily. I walked backward while holding on to him; we fell onto the bed together, causing a short loss of lip contact. When he realized I needed air he pulled back and smiled at me. 

"You're obviously much better." 

"Much better. I'll be even better once we get these clothes out of the way." 

He was off me and naked before my body ever registered that he was gone. 

"Clark, that's a little disconcerting." He blushed and gave me a contrite look that brought a smile to my lips. "Nothing to feel bad about. It's part of what you can do and I know there will be times I'll appreciate that my lover can get naked for me in the blink of an eye." 

He gave me a big grin then a breeze circled me and I was as naked as he, and we were lying side by side once more. I touched his cheek, again marveling that an alien could look so human. Further thoughts were of nothing but the way he felt and smelled. 

We rolled on the bed, shifting positions as we kissed and groped each other. Our cocks had leaked enough pre-come for us to slide easily against each other. But I wanted more and hoped he'd be willing. 

I ripped my mouth from his, and he immediately latched onto my throat. I knew I was going to be marked again but didn't really care. I gasped, "Clark, look at me." 

His head rose and he gave me an impatient glare. "What?" 

"I want more, are you ready for that?" 

He closed his eyes and groaned as his cock twitched against me. That part of his anatomy was ready, obviously. Finally, he croaked out, "What did you have in mind?" 

In answer, I moved my hand down to cup his ass, then slipped my fingers along his crack until I could press lightly against the puckered opening. His whole body trembled as he pushed his hips upward. My finger sank into him up to the first knuckle and he whimpered. 

"Clark?" I started to pull my finger free but his fist wrapped around my wrist and I was trapped. 

"More." He whispered as his lips sought my throat again. 

Not a virgin anymore, No, Sir.  
If there were any lingering doubts about my being a virgin, they left sometime this morning. 

We were rolling around on Lex's bed. I was still amazed at how well he was taking to the whole alien thing. I mean, he's known for a couple days and he's already cooler about it than I am. We were kissing and pressing. Oh yes, pressing our dicks together is my new hobby. 

Did I mention that we were naked? No? Oh. Well, we were. I used my super speed to get us that way within the blink of an eye. I tell you - sometimes powers are nice things to have. 

Incredibly, all his bruises were gone. He didn't flinch from soreness in his muscles. I guess he really is a mutant - a mutant with super-healing abilities. Considering how roughly I handled him right then, maybe we were made for each other. Yeah, maybe it's destiny. 

Frankly, I'm not a religious man. I'm less theology and more science fiction, but as Lex's body writhed under mine, I could have sworn I'd found salvation. In his moans were all the sacred hymns of angelic choirs that I'll ever need. He tasted fresh and smelled wonderful. As I left my mark on his neck, I understood what ecstasy could mean. 

I could feel that old familiar tingling. Moaning again, I let the warmth wash over me. Then, he started talking. I really didn't want to talk. This felt too good. I'd much rather do this, but eventually I rose up enough to look him in the eye and ask, "What?" 

Shakespeare, I am not. 

He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I want more, are you ready for that?" 

Was I? My God, the very thought made me moan. I could feel my dick getting painfully hard and it twitched seeking relief. Straining to speak, I replied, "What did you have in mind?" 

He didn't say a thing. He just started kneading my ass. Slowly, his fingers crawled to my crack. There he started pushing against my asshole. Immediately, I was on fire. The tingling sensation spread across my entire body, causing me to shake uncontrollably. I started to feel my hold on gravity give way. I held onto Lex's shoulders, but my ass lifted up, pressing back against his hand. 

Then, his finger entered me. Just a little. It didn't hurt. It felt strange, different. It was like having an itch scratched that you didn't even realize you had. More amazingly, gravity reclaimed me. I wasn't floating away anymore. I was right up against Lex. Right where I wanted to be. I wanted to speak. I wanted to say I liked this, but warmth and tingles still flooded my body, stealing my ability to speak. So, I did what I could - I whimpered. 

I didn't get the response I hoped for. 

Lex started to withdraw his finger. I couldn't let him. I reached behind my ass and grabbed his wrist. Holding him in place, I managed to force out, "More." 

In response, Lex's eyes darkened. He nodded and I let go. He grabbed a hold of the back of my head and kissed me roughly. With a quick shift, Lex rolled me onto my back. Straddling my hips, he sat straight up. 

I couldn't help it - I whimpered again. 

Pressing against my shoulders, Lex smiled as he looked at me. The scrutiny made me feel uncomfortable and I reached up to pull him back down. He grabbed my hands. Interlacing our fingers, he pushed them down onto the mattress on either side of my head. A breath away, he gave me a quick kiss before saying, "Keep them right here, okay?" 

Wide-eyed and open-mouthed, I nodded. 

His smile spread across his face even more at this. Letting go slowly, his fingertips trailed down my arms and onto my chest. An inch at a time, he lifted up and moved down my body until his face brushed against my dick. He licked it with just a flick of his tongue and I started to move my hands down. 

"No. Keep your hands there." 

Looking down, I felt like I could barely breathe as I whispered, "But I want to touch you." 

"You're touching me now." Nimbly, he darted his tongue out. Running it across the head of my cock. Looking up at the ceiling, I heard him say, "See? You're touching me." 

Swallowing hard, I looked back down at him. He looked at me as he wrapped his fingers around the base of my shaft, where the shaft swells a little more than the rest. He slowly increased pressure with his thumb and two fingers. Gently, he nudged my thighs apart. A moment later, he nestled between them. Looking up one last time, he smiled evilly before he lowered his head and took me in his mouth. 

It was so warm, so tight, so wet. I felt like I was hot and cold all at the same time. I had goose bumps, but I was sweating too. Keeping my hands where they were, I balled my hands into fists and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the mushroom tip bump against the back of his throat. With his lips massaging the base of my dick, I moaned loudly as he swallowed. As the muscles of his throat trembled against the head, I shook violently. 

I felt him laugh at this as he leveraged more weight on my thighs. Suddenly, he found the perfect way to keep me still as he clutched my balls and started rolling them, massaging them. My entire body tensed. Each muscle pulled taut, drawing inward toward my groin. I came, shaking, raising my back off the mattress as I rocked back and forth. 

When I recovered, I looked down. Draped across my thighs, I found Lex with his chin propped on his crossed arms. He wore the most incredible expression of satisfaction I'd ever seen. I sighed, "That was incredible." 

"That wasn't even the tip of the iceberg." 

"What?" 

He pushed up onto his knees. Smoothly, he crawled over to his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube. About to close the drawer, he looked over at me and asked, "Do you want me to wear a condom? My healing powers keep me from contracting any disease, but if you'd rather, I'll wear one." 

Stuttering a bit, I replied, "No. I can't get sick anyway." 

He cocked his head to the side at that. I could see his scientific mind at work. Distracting him, I sat up and reached out my hand. Without pause, he took my hand and allowed me to lead him down onto the mattress. 

Side-by side, we faced each other but we didn't kiss. We just felt each other - our skin wet with sweat and his cock hard against my groin. We wrapped our arms and legs around each other and held each other. Kissing shoulders, necks and cheeks, we worked our way up to our lips. 

Soon, kissing wasn't enough. Pulling away, he looked me in the eyes and commanded, "Get on your stomach." 

I trembled at his words. I may not have done this before, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was coming. I wrapped my arms around my head and waited. I felt him pull his pillows out from under the bedspread. Then, I felt his hand on my hip, nudging me onto my knees. 

He shoved pillows under my hips until my ass was high in the air without any straining on my part. I heard him open the lube tube and a squirting sound as he emptied out the contents onto the crack of my ass. I started at the shocking chill, but his hand was at the small of my back a moment later, rubbing calming circles. 

Then, I felt one of his fingers press against my opening. I started to shake as he pushed into me, burying his finger as far as it could go. I felt him drape his body over mine. I felt his other hand on my shoulder as his mouth whispered beside my ear, "I'm going to make this so good for you, Clark. You'll belong to me. You'll be mine forever." 

Nodding my head, I whimpered again as he forced another finger into me. My shaking grew and he shushed at me. His breath was hot against the side of my face and my skin seemed to burn as our sweat mingled. Then, he twisted his fingers one way then the other. On a down turn, he bumped against something inside me. I saw stars and my erection came back. 

"You like that, huh?" 

All I could do was nod. 

He pulled away from me, fingers and all. He pushed my knees further apart and shuffled between them. He continued to rub that sweet spot inside of me. With his other hand, he stroked my balls, squeezing them gently until I moaned and rubbed my dick against the pillows beneath me. Then, his hand left my balls and moved to the groove of my hip. He withdrew his fingers. A second later, he positioned his dick against my asshole. 

He pushed the head of his dick into me. Letting go of his dick, he used both hands to grip my hips now. Guiding himself into me, he rocked forward, and then retreated. He did this over and over again until his balls slapped against the back of my thighs. 

I tensed when he entered me. 

He rubbed his thumbs in slow circles as he said, "Relax, Clark. Just relax." 

I tried my best to do as he said. I tried to relax and my erection deflated some. I pushed back against him as he rocked forward. Panting heavily, I was grateful when I felt his balls against my thighs. I felt full. I could feel my body rebelling, trying to force him out, but I concentrated on opening further. He leaned over my back and placed a kiss on the back of my neck. He rested his forehead between my shoulder blades as he pressed his hips against my ass. 

"So... Fuck." 

As he continued to push against me, I felt the shock subside, replaced with a wonderful feeling. Each time he moved inside me, whether it was moving out or going in, he massaged the spot he discovered just a little while ago. It caused my erection to return, becoming painfully hard. 

Soon, he gripped my hips even tighter and started to pump in and out of me. Harder. I couldn't believe it when I heard myself tell him to "Fuck me, harder." 

He started shifting about, pumping into me from different angles until he found one that caused his dick to come into direct contact with that buzzing spot. At first, it hurt, but then it felt wonderful. My leaking dick got even harder. I was starting to feel desperate to come, but it built slowly. 

First, my balls tightened. Then, I couldn't breathe. I became light-headed as my muscles became tense and drew inward toward my groin. Humping the pillow, I rubbed my erection against the pillows as Lex knocked against that incredible spot. My head rocked back and forth, I said things I didn't understand at the time, and I didn't remember saying later. 

I stood on a precipice off of which I was trying frantically to throw myself. Finally, I felt myself slip down and the fall came rushing around me. I shook as I felt Lex ram his dick into me all the way. He stayed there within me for a moment as he rode out the tremors skipping across my body. He moaned and slapped my ass just before he started fucking me again. 

If I were human, he would have left bruises on my hips. As it was, I slumped over the pillows, rocking forward with every thrust. Roughly, he pumped in and out of me, not really leaving my body much or for very long. A few minutes later, his thrusts became erratic and he flexed his hips hard against me, causing loud smacking sounds. Then, with a sharp intake of air and a tense stillness, he came inside me. 

My body convulsed as he came, as his cum fill me. I felt him grow soft as my inner muscles squeezed him. Intensely shaking, Lex pulled out of me and rolled away. He lay there for a minute, until he reached over and pulled my twitching, spent body over to him. He looked at me as he cupped my cheek. Then, his hand slipped down and he fell asleep. I managed to stare at his peaceful face for a moment or two before I followed his lead. 

Flying Smallville style.  
I woke up feeling safer than I'd felt since that day the sky fell on me. Strong arms were wrapped around me, arms that without the sky falling I'd have never known. His body was warm pressed against me. The smell of come heavy in the air, my cock covered with dried come and lube. 

He'd let me bareback him, a fact I found a little amazing in spite of the fact that he knew of my healing ability and his assurances that he never gets sick. After all, he could only be sure that he'd never contracted the normal childhood illnesses. STD's were on a different level. That single act of faith in me meant more than he'd ever understand. 

My alien boy, no longer virgin, no longer really a boy and definitely mine. 

His responses had been incredible. If he reacted to his first time this way, how was it going to be once we really got to know each other? He'd babbled at me as I fucked him, partly in English, but partly in a language I'd never heard. The tone and his actions gave me a good indication of what he was saying. 

Being inside him had been amazing; he'd milked me dry. I felt a contentment I'd never felt after sex before. That, however, didn't mean I didn't want to do it again. So I moved in even closer and started to wake him. One day he would tell me that nothing on Earth was as sweet as being awoken with kisses. 

He moaned and opened his mouth to me; I slipped my tongue inside and coaxed his back to my mouth so that I could suck on it. When I was short of breath, I pulled back to look at him. 

"When do you have to be home?" 

"It's Friday, Lex. My curfew isn't until midnight." 

"But you're with me. I thought that might change things." 

"No, Mom just said not to eat you out of house and home." 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Not for food." 

I grinned at him and pressed my lips to his again. We spent several minutes kissing before I whispered in his ear. "I loved fucking you. It felt so good being in you." 

"Wanna do it again?" 

"I had something a little different in mind." 

He sucked in a deep breath, "What?" 

"I think it's your turn. Do you want that?" 

"You mean, me in you?" 

"Yes, does that surprise you?" 

"A little." 

"I like being the receiver sometimes, Clark. I have a feeling I'm going to like it even better with you." I squeezed his dick. "I've always been a bit of a size queen." 

He grinned at me then, and I knew he'd noticed he was larger than average and was a little smug about that. I decided that the first time I should be in control, for safety's sake. He'd never hurt me deliberately, and I wasn't afraid of damage when I knew I'd heal. I was worried that in the excitement of his first time in my ass he might tear me enough that I'd need a doctor's services. That would be a huge issue to get past and I wanted nothing to delay our life together. 

He rolled us and started to pump against me. And I rode the wave with him for a few minutes. Then I kissed him hard and pulled back. 

"Clark, I want you to get comfortable with your back against the headboard." 

He looked a little puzzled but moved to do as I asked. I got off the bed and waited until he arranged the pillows and was sitting against them. Then I grabbed the lube and straddled his lap. For a few minutes, I kissed him, gripping his head and grinding our dicks together. 

After a few minutes, I pulled back and grabbed the lube. Scooting back so that I could reach him easily, I squirted a healthy portion on my hand and used it to coat him. Then holding him at the base, I shifted until I was hovering over him. 

His eyes were large in his face as he watched me. I bent to kiss him with his cockhead resting against my hole. Pulling back, I locked eyes with him as I sank down on his dick. 

"Oh God, Lex." 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" 

He moaned and shifted under me lifting us in the air. I tightened my hold on him as we rose higher together. His hands gripped my ass as he sucked at my throat again. We bumped against the ceiling and I chuckled into his hair. Flexing my ass around him I smiled into his surprised eyes as he pulled back to look at me. 

"This would be easier to do if I had some leverage, Clark." He seemed to realize where we were at that point. He groaned and hid his face against me. "Do you think you can get us down?" 

"Lexxxxx!" 

I could feel the heat of his blush against me. So I wrapped my legs around his body, one hand in his hair and the other rubbing his back. And I waited. After a couple of minutes, we dropped back to the bed and bounced. 

Neither of us had lost our hard-ons so I shifted to work myself on his cock. He whimpered as I pulled up and then dropped hard on him. Yanking on his hair, I pulled him back so I could watch his eyes as I rode him. 

As his eyes lost, focus and his hands tightened on my hips I moved faster. He was getting close and my hips were protesting his grip. I could almost feel the bruises forming. 

"Clark, focus on me. I want you to come, Clark. Come now!" 

I dropped harder than before and tightened down as much as I could around him. He convulsed under me, his nails digging in as his cock throbbed inside me. As soon as he went limp, I grabbed my own dick and with a few pulls came against his chest. Then I just put my head on his shoulder and waited for us both to come down. 

How to say this?  
My head was spinning. We just did it again. Twice in one day - Is that a record? Probably not. 

Sitting there, I thought I dented his headboard when I flung my head back. As I panted, I could feel his head on my shoulder and I was overcome with the need to protect, to hold him close. Wrapping my arms around him, I looked down at him. Curled up against me, he seemed so vulnerable. It made me hold him even tighter. 

I glanced at the ceiling and grimaced. I hurt Lex. I hit his head against the ceiling. I bruised him and drew blood. All because I lost control. I don't like losing control. People get hurt. People have gotten hurt. People have died. 

He laughed it off, but then, like I said, he's cooler about this whole alien thing than I am. 

At first, it felt so good. To be wrapped in warmth and clinching muscles; it was better than the last time. I got so caught up in the feeling that I didn't even notice we'd floated upward until Lex started laughing. I just remember looking up at his smiling face and realizing there was nothing under us but air. 

Embarrassed, I hid my face against his chest and groaned, "Lex." I thought, 'Why me? What have I done to deserve this?' 

At this point, Lex started talking again (I've got to find out how he stays so rational during sex). "This would be easier to do if I had some leverage, Clark. Do you think you can get us down?" 

What Lex didn't know was that I hadn't exactly perfected that part yet. It just seemed to happen. One minute, I was up. The next minute, I was down. For the next couple minutes, I felt him squirm on my lap as he locked his ankles behind me. (Wow, he's limber, too.) As he started rubbing my back and stroking my hair, I realized how ridiculous this looked. I imagined a deep, dark abyss and then willed myself to fall into it and be swallowed up for eternity. 

Suddenly, we dropped like stones. Thankfully, the bed was beneath us and we bounced upon contact. God bless him, Lex didn't miss a beat. He just started riding my shaft like we hadn't just been floating in mid-air for the past few minutes. 

Like I said - he's cooler than I am. 

He pulled my head up, but it was hard to focus on Lex. I concentrated more on keeping my hold on gravity. I could feel him sinking down and going up again, but all I could think of was that I wanted to stay on the bed. I was so preoccupied; I couldn't even help him get off. All I could do was grip onto his hips, holding them like they were anchors. 

Although my attention was split, I could feel my orgasm approaching, but I feared it as my control started to slip. I felt my hands grip his hips painfully. Looking in his eyes, I noticed that he flinched ever so slightly when my fingernails dug into his flesh, tearing at his skin. 

In some ways, I just wanted this to finish. I wanted to come and be done with it. But mostly, I just wanted to stop hurting him. So when Lex said, "Clark, focus on me. I want you to come, Clark. Come now!" 

I did just that. I came. I gripped his hips even tighter and drew blood. As I came, I felt my hold on gravity slip. Holding him desperately, I fought for control. Finally, I felt Lex jerk himself off, his come splashing between us. 

As he laid his head on my shoulder, I unlocked my hands from his hips. In frustration, I slammed my head back against the headboard, causing the before-mentioned dent. Now, I'm trying to calm my hyper heart and find a way to apologize to Lex. 

Slowly, I placed a shaking hand on his head. Then, I half-whispered, half-cried, "I'm so sorry." 

Pillow Talk  
"I'm so sorry."  
The heartbreak in his voice brought me up short. The last thing I'd expected had been unhappiness. I looked into his eyes and knew I had to stop whatever destructive path his mind was taking, to do that I had to know what he was thinking. 

"What are you sorry about, Clark?" 

He raised his hands and I could see my blood under his nails. That was an easy fix; I'd trim his nails. He moved his head and I saw the dent in the bed, another minor problem. 

"Clark, I can get another bed. As for this - I heal quickly, in a couple of hours it'll be like it never happened." 

"But it did, Lex. I hurt you. This is what my parents have been warning me about all my life." 

He tried to push me off of him at that point and I held on as tightly as I could. I clinched with every muscle possible, including my ass. 

"Clark, listen to me. Normal, human men and women have clawed me and I've bled far more than this. It's human nature to grip your lover when you climax, so don't be thinking you did any weird alien thing here. We just need to trim your nails." 

"No human ever banged your head on the ceiling." 

"Banged, Clark? We floated up there, I barely felt it when we hit. Besides, I never made anyone feel so good before that they defied gravity." 

"Lex, this isn't funny. I could seriously hurt you." 

"You haven't yet. And I don't think you're capable of really hurting me." 

"I don't want to, Lex, I can't stand the thought that I might hurt you." 

I pressed my lips to his and didn't let go until he responded. Pulling back, I smiled at him. 

"Now stop worrying about this. Every couple has to learn about each other. This isn't the last time things won't go quite as we expect. That's all part of the magic of beginning a relationship." 

He hugged me close and whispered against my throat. "I don't want to lose you." 

"You won't. Now promise me you aren't going to run away." 

"I promise." 

"Let's shower, have some dinner and watch the DVD that came today." 

"What is it?" 

"I Married an Alien From Outer Space." 

He groaned against me, then lifted his head and grinned. "I suppose its part of a double feature playing with Mutant From a Small Town." 

"You've already seen it, damn." 

I moved off of him and held out my hand. We bathed each other in the shower and as predicted, there was barely any sign of the marks on my hips. I used a nailbrush to clean his hands and after we stepped out of the shower, I pushed him down on the toilet. Getting out my manicure set I trimmed his nails, making them short and even. 

"You may have noticed that I keep mine short. Manicures aren't just to make my hands look nice, Clark. They make it possible for me to play without scratching my lover." 

"Even without nails I could still hurt you." 

"Bruises, yes, but I don't mind visible proof of lover's desire for me. Do you really think you hurt me earlier?" 

He bent his head again and the telltale blush worked its way up his face. I gripped his chin and pulled his head up. Looking into his eyes I gave him the truth. 

"Clark, passion often sounds and looks like pain. That's why people have a safe word when they play heavy sex games with each other. There has been no pain in any of the things you've done to me. So, get that idea right out of your head. If, and I do mean if, you ever do hurt me, I'll tell you." 

"Really?" 

"My word on it." 

His big hand tugged me down onto his lap; his kiss was so sweet I could have stayed there forever. But he had a curfew and we both needed to eat. 

"Come on let's get dressed, at least until after we eat." 

He did that thing again and I sighed at having clothing between us. We'd just finished eating when the phone rang. I ignored it and let it go to voice mail. Probably shouldn't have done that. 

At least we weren't naked when our uninvited visitor showed up. 

He knows.  
"Get the hell away from my son!" 

The loud voice belonging to my father came as a complete shock. One minute, we were making out on the couch. The next, my dad clutched Lex by the shoulders and dragged him off me. Dad spun Lex around and hoisted him up on his toes. Shaking Lex like a rag doll, Dad started yelling again, "You sick bastard. He's only sixteen years old." 

Jumping up, I forgot to button up my shirt as I grabbed my Father and wrestled him away from Lex. Struggling against my superior strength, Dad continued to yell as Lex stumbled away. "You're going to jail, Luthor. To jail!" 

"Dad, stop. Lex didn't do anything," I said as I backed away from Lex, forcing my Father along for the ride. 

Finally, I felt the fury leave him and I cautiously let go. Instantly, he spun around. The moment he laid on eyes on me, the righteous rage in his expression blew away, replaced with disbelief. His eyes traveled over me, taking in my state of undress, my disheveled hair. Slowly, his open mouth morphed from shock to a sneer, complete with an extremely curled lip. Taking a step away from me, he asked, "What's going on here?" 

I looked at Lex. I could see curiosity, like he wondered what the answer was, too. Then, I knew this was my job, my burden. Only, I couldn't figure out what to say. A thousand possible responses filled my mind, before I chose one. Swallowing hard, I looked directly at my father and replied, "I'm gay and Lex is my boyfriend." 

For the longest time, he did nothing. No noise. No yelling. No movement. To tell you the truth, I couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Silently, I waited for his reaction to my announcement. Then, he started chewing on his bottom lip and I knew it wouldn't be good. 

Frankly, I expected more screaming. I thought he'd grab my arm. I didn't put it past him to try to force me to go home. I even half-expected him to take another run at Lex, but he didn't do any of that. He just got very sad before he turned and walked away. 

At the door, he gripped the door weakly as he looked back at me and said, "Call your Mother. She's been looking for you all day." 

With that said, he left the mansion. 

It was great while it lasted.  
I looked at Clark and ached for him. I wouldn't have wished this on anyone but most of all not on him. He has enough burdens to bear without this one. I'd hoped we could keep this between us a while longer. Wait until I had a chance to prove to the Kents that I'm not my father. I'd been curious as to what he'd say when the time came. I hadn't expected it to be this sudden. I'd held my breath as I waited to see how he'd answer his father's question. "I'm gay and Lex is my boyfriend."   
The words rang out clear, with no doubt in them. He had classified himself and claimed me all in one sentence. I expected Jonathan to launch himself at me again. The defeated droop of his shoulders as he walked away from us shocked me more than being pulled from Clark earlier. "Call your mother. She's been looking for you all day." He left and Clark wilted, his pain clear to see. I moved over to him, touching him hesitantly. He grabbed me, crushing the air out of my lungs. "Lex, I hurt him."  
"We'll work it out, Clark."  
He burrowed into my neck and his breath hitched. I rubbed his back as I thought over Jonathan's last words. I'd thought that Martha knew he was with me. His response when I'd asked when he needed to get home, led me to believe that. "Clark, why was your mother looking for you? I thought she knew you were here." "I didn't exactly tell her I planned to be here all day." "Where was she expecting you to be?"  
"At the Talon."  
"Clark, first rule of successful lying is to make sure you get someone to cover for you." "I didn't expect her to be calling for me." "Clark, you've been acting differently this last week. That was bound to set off flags in a mother's mind. You should call her." "What am I going to say?"  
"I'm pretty sure your father will tell her what you said to him. So just be a good son and tell her that you're sorry you worried her." I led him to the desk and put the phone in his hand. I moved away from him, headed for the door to give him privacy, but he was suddenly in front of me. "Don't go, Lex." "I was just giving you some privacy, in case you want to recant your statement. I can understand that you might need to do that, I just don't want to hear it when you do." He squared his shoulders and glared at me. "It's out in the open and I won't take it back. I have enough lies in my life, I don't want more if I can avoid them." "Come to see me on visiting days?"  
"Lex, don't joke about that."  
"I'm not joking, Clark. Your father could have me arrested." "All he can say is he saw us kissing. He'd need me to say we did more. He won't take a chance on me being examined by a doctor and it's not like with a woman or even a human man." I knew he meant there'd be no sign of damaged tissues. "If you were swabbed right now they'd find my DNA in your ass." "He won't take it that far. I know he won't. Besides, who would believe you could force me." "Not physically, Clark, but rich men have taken advantage of less well to do, pretty young things for generations. They might think I'd 'bought' your cooperation in other ways." "That's just stupid."  
"Clark, call your mother. We can talk more later." I needed to distance myself but knew he'd misunderstand. So I walked over to the sofa and sat. He picked up the phone just as it rang. "Hello?"  
"Yes, Mom. /// He wasn't forcing me, Mom. He'd never do that. /// I've known since I first met him that I wanted him. /// I'm not a little boy anymore, this is who I am and I'm in love with him. If you can't accept that I'm sorry." He replaced the phone. Almost immediately, it started to ring again. He looked at me but made no move to pick it up. I moved to the desk and retrieved the phone. "Hello."  
"Lex, I'd like to speak to Clark."  
"Clark."  
I held out the phone but he backed away. "Mrs. Kent, he won't take the phone."  
"Lex, I don't know what to say. I want my son home. Frankly, I expected better from you. I knew the stories about you but I never expected you to take advantage of Clark." "Mrs. Kent, I know it's easy for you to blame me, but I haven't forced Clark. He's far too precious for me to risk that. I know it will take time to get used to this new side of your son but I have no doubt you will cope." "Lex, right now I really don't care about your opinions. Send my son home or I'll send the sheriff to collect him." "I'll tell him of your wishes, I'll even encourage him to comply, but he's no longer a little boy." "What does that mean?"  
"It means that he makes his own decisions. I don't intend to treat him as a child, or order him around." "But you'll let him carry the stigma of being your boy toy." I would have been surprised at Martha Kent knowing that term if not for the fact that I knew she grew up in Metropolis. I wrote off her venom to finding out her son was even more outside the norm than she'd thought. "I will protect him from that as much as I can, but in the end it is his choice to be with me and we will take care of each other." "Until you get tired of him."  
"More likely it will go the other way. I'll give him your message." I put the phone down and looked at him standing there waiting for the next shoe to drop. "She wants you to come home. She threatened to send the sheriff for you if you don't go." I kept as much of my emotions as possible out of my face. Our relationship was still so new and his parents' approval so important to him, I worried that it would be the end of us. He pulled me close and kissed me. I let myself melt against him, wishing we'd had more time. 

Strangers  
As I traveled homeward, I realized that my parents were like strangers to me then. I wondered if this was normal. Did all children wake up one morning to find their parents became unrecognizable sometime during the night? Or was it just me? 

Sadly, I recalled the look on my Father's face. It seemed like all the life drained from him at that moment, pooling at his feet, waiting to be left behind. How do you respond to something like that? At least, if he had yelled, screamed or destroyed something, I could have understood. There would have been a passion worth for. 

Instead, he was a shell and I made him that way. 

All my life, I wanted to be everything my parents wanted for me. I did my chores. I made good grades. I was careful. Most importantly, I was a good son. I worked hard and never complained. I sang the songs they sang and caught myself saying things they only said. 

In return, I got so much love. I was their darling boy. The gift from God. The miracle. I stood ten feet tall in their eyes. I was the vehicle by which all their dreams would come true someday. Every unlived, unmet goal became possible again in me. I was the essence of vicarious potential. 

Or, at least, I was. 

As I ran my hand slowly over our mailbox, I remembered my earlier phone call with my mother. 

"Clark, is that you?" 

"Yes, Mom." 

"Oh God. Your father just told me. Clark, you know you can tell me. Did he hurt you, did he make you do it, honey?" 

"He wasn't forcing me, Mom. He'd never do that." 

"Don't tell me what he'd never do. I thought he'd never do something like this. Just tell me, Clark. Tell me the truth." 

"I've known since I first met him that I wanted him." 

"Don't say that. You can't mean that. You're just a little boy. MY little boy." 

"I'm not a little boy anymore, this is who I am and I'm in love with him. If you can't accept that, I'm sorry." 

I hung up on her. Then, I refused her call. This is a woman who I'd never so much as sworn in front of before. Yet, I disrespected her and, at the time, didn't feel the least bit bad about it. Of course, in the years since, I've regretted it a lot, most every day. 

There's a relationship a man holds with his mother that's unlike any other relationship he will ever have. There will never be another center of the universe so bright and complete as one's mother. Not the one she becomes. Not the mother who shrinks away. Not the mother who pulls out of your arms before you're ready for the embrace to end. Not even the mother who looks away from you. No, it's the mother who hugged you tightly even when she was sick. The mother who kissed your cheek and did everything for you. The one who made you feel strong and powerful because you picked up the coffee table and lifted it over your head when you were only four years old. 

I'd kill for the mother she was, but that woman died the day she found out I was gay. 

As I walked up to the front door, I wondered what was waiting for me. I pulled out my key, but never used it. The door opened before I got the chance. They were standing there, staring at me. I couldn't believe it. Their eyes. Their grim expressions made them strangers to me. 

Cautiously, I entered the house and waited. It didn't take long. 

"This is not acceptable." 

"No son of mine would ever do something like this." 

"We're going to keep you away from this bad influence." 

"You're not to see that Luthor again." 

Dizzy, I swallowed hard. Looking back at my parents, my mouth fell open as I listened. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "You're not keeping me from Lex." 

My father stepped toward me and said, "I won't have to, the Sheriff will do that for me." 

"What?" 

"I called the Sheriff when I got home. Your little boyfriend should be getting a visitor right about now." 

Just then, my mother chimed in, "Clark, you're so young. You don't remember, but rumors have circulated about Lex for years. We were always afraid for you, but we thought your strength would protect you. I guess I didn't realize how manipulative he is." 

"You need proof. There's no proof." 

My Father said, "There's proof. I'm the witness." 

"All you saw was us kissing." 

"This is Kansas, Clark. That sort of thing is illegal, especially with a sixteen year old." 

"They won't arrest him. I can't believe they would do that to him." 

"You're probably right, but the scandal will get rid of him just as easily. In the end, he'll be gone and things can get back to normal around here." 

Staring at them, I shook my head as I backed away from the strangers my parents had become. With nowhere left to go, I headed for my bedroom. As I closed the door behind me, I thought that, no doubt, Lex met his unexpected visitor already. There was nothing more I could do tonight. Sitting on my bed, I looked out my bedroom window and fought back the tears. 

Lionel and Jonathan agree on one thing. I clung to him for a long kiss before sending him home to them. I slipped a cell phone into his pocket as I whispered, "I love you." into his ear. I wished there was some way to protect him from the things to come. But coming out carries baggage at any age and no one can really protect you, you just have to ride it out as best you can. I wasn't surprised when the Sheriff showed up at the door. I'd already called my lawyer and my publicity manager. They had barely booked me and put me in a cell when my lawyer arrived with the paperwork to get me out. Money has its advantages. Of course, he brought a demand from my father as well. By midnight, I was standing in Lionel's office waiting for his lecture. He didn't disappoint me. "Lex, boy, how could you be so careless? If you must indulge in young boys, there are plenty to be bought right here in town." "This is none of your business Dad."  
"Of course, it's my business, Lex. It will take some fancy tap dancing to keep this out of the tabloids." "You know this will never make it to trial. I would never rape Clark Kent." "I have no doubt that young Master Kent was willing. I've seen the way he looks at you. And his parents really can't afford to cross me. A fact that they will be reminded of by our attorney first thing in the morning." "What does that mean?"  
"Let's just say I helped with Clark's adoption. Had you confided in me about your desire for the boy I would have arranged things for you. But now I'm forced to clean up your mess." "What did you have to do with Clark's adoption?" "You don't need to concern yourself. The limo is outside and the jet is fueled." "What are you talking about?"  
"I need you to take care of some things for me in Japan. Shouldn't take you more than a couple of weeks. That should be enough time to get everything cooled down here." "I want you to stay out of this and stay away from the Kents. I'll work things out. And I really don't like the idea that you think you could 'arrange' for Clark to be my whore." "Lex, if you won't let me take care of things with the Kents then I want you to stay away from that boy. Your future will be ruined by an association with him." "So it's okay to use him as a whore if you blackmail his parents, but otherwise it'll ruin my life. Stay away from them, Dad, I'm warning you." "Son, don't get so upset. I'm really trying to look after your interests." "Don't concern yourself." I couldn't suppress the sarcasm I felt. "I do need you to go to Japan for me. If you do that, I'll stay away from the Kents. I give you my word, I'll let the lawyers handle this." "I'll go, but if I find out you went to them..." "Lex, son, I gave you my word."  
I let it drop. In the limo, I dialed the number for the cell phone I'd put in Clark's pocket and prayed he'd answer. It rang several times before he picked up. "Hello."  
"Clark, it's me."  
"Lex, God, it's so good to hear your voice. Are you okay?" "I'm fine for someone who was arrested for attempted rape a few hours ago." "What?!"   
"I'm on my way to the airport, so I need to make this fast. My father may show up there even though he promised me he'd let the lawyers handle everything." "What? Why would he come here?"  
"Clark, he had something to do with your adoption, I'm not sure what. I just want you to know I have nothing to do with his blackmail attempts or his attitude that he can turn you into a whore for me. No matter what he says, do not believe that." "Lex, I know you don't see me that way." "He's fucked up so many things in my life, Clark. And he and your father do agree on this, they don't want us together." "Lex, it's like I don't know them anymore. I'm still the same person I was yesterday, but they looked at me like I was a stranger. Why is it easy to accept that I'm an alien but not that I'm gay. Maybe gay is normal where I'm from." "We'll probably never know the answer to that. Clark, we're here, I have to get off the phone. I'm doing as my father asked and taking care of some business in Japan. I'll call you as often as I can." "Lex, I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you, too. I wish I could make this easier. I have to go; you do understand that, right? Your folks will calm down if they know I'm out of the country and maybe for once Lionel will keep his word to me." "I understand."   
He sounded so dejected I wanted to order the driver to take me back to Smallville, but I knew it would be adding fuel to the fire. "Clark, I want you to do something for me, will you?" "Yes, Lex, anything."  
"No matter how bad it gets or what anyone says to you, remember that I love you. Know that if we stay strong and believe in each other we can get past this. The day will come when no one can stop us being together. Hold on to that and call me anytime you need to." "I will, Lex."  
"Good, I have to hang up now, we're about to take off. By the way, Clark, the charger for the phone is in my bedroom, go over and get it when you can." "I will. Be careful. I love you."  
"Me, too. Bye."  
I clicked off the phone and settled into the seat. I tried to sleep but it was impossible with my mind and my heart lying in a narrow bed on a farm in Smallville. 

Interlude over the Pacific  
I tried to concentrate on the reports that my father had sent with me, but all I could think of was that it looked like I was running away. Granted, I couldn't see any other way to deal with the situation, putting space between the Kents and me might give them time to come to terms with the fact that their son is gay. I could understand their anger. They'd spent years protecting him and trying to give him as normal a life as possible under the circumstances. Then I come along and he tells them he's gay. My reputation was such that I couldn't blame them. I'd been wild, done drugs, fucked anyone who had been willing. And now I wanted to fuck their baby. I could only imagine how they would react once they found out I knew the truth about his origins. But I worried about how he would get through this. His voice when we spoke had sounded so sad. Actually, I was worried that without me there he might break. My father would have a field day if he found out how desperately in love I was with a boy he'd never consider my equal. My mind drifted to the conversation with my father. Once I landed in Japan, I'd need to try and track down how he could have been involved in Clark's adoption. The more knowledge I obtained, the more I'd be able to protect him. Finally, the stress and lack of sleep caught up with me and I drifted into an uneasy sleep. 

Long Distance Phonecalls  
"I will. Be careful. I love you." 

"Me, too. Bye." 

Then, the phone was silent. I turned it off and snapped it shut. For a few minutes, I just stared at it. A sense of hopelessness filled me. All I could think was - This isn't right. I'm sixteen years old. I should feel immortal and idealistic. 

Suddenly, the sound of a car driving up to the house brought me out of my slump. Looking out my bedroom window, I noticed the telltale sign of Lionel Luthor meddling - A black sedan with black-tinted windows. I expected Lionel himself to exit the vehicle, but instead, two men wearing expensive gray suits stepped out of the car. 

Grasping their briefcases, they walked up to the front door. Wondering what they were going to do, I dressed quickly and rushed downstairs. I reached the bottom stair just in time to hear one of the men say, "You've been served." 

Looking at the front door, I saw my father and mother holding folded papers. They tore the packets open and stared at the contents as my father said, "What is this all about?" 

As one of the men closed his briefcase, the other answered my Father, "The papers are in order. You may want to consult with your attorney before making the requested appearance. Good day." 

The two men nodded and flashed feral smiles before turning around, getting in their car and driving away. 

Growling, my father slammed the door shut. Staring closer at the documents, he muttered, "I can't believe this." 

Without looking up, he yelled, "Clark, get down here!" 

Clearing my throat, I called attention to myself. Doing a double take, my father stared at me for a second before waving the subpoena in the air. "Do you see this?" 

"Yeah, I see it." 

"It's a subpoena for a deposition. Whatever that is." 

"A deposition is when a person is questioned under oath, but not in court." 

Slowly, my mother asked, "How do you know that?" 

"Pete's mom is a judge. She does a lot of shop-talk at home." 

Quickly, they both said, "Oh." 

Flipping through the papers, my mother sighed, "It's for this Tuesday. We can't get an attorney that soon. What are we going to do, Jonathan?" 

Before he answered her, my father glanced at me with angry, resentful eyes. "We'll think of something, Martha. Don't worry." 

The next couple days flew by. Every job on the farm that my father had been putting off got done. They never let me out of their sight except when I went to sleep. With the exception of orders being issued, the house grew silent. My parents didn't even speak to each other. In fact, the only sounds I heard occurred Tuesday morning. 

On the morning of the deposition, I awoke to the sound of crying. It took me a moment to realize it was coming from my bedside. I stayed perfectly still so the person wouldn't know I was awake. That was when I heard her voice. My mother sobbed softly, "Why? Why, my boy? Why? Why, my boy?" 

My heart broke when I heard it. Still, I let her chant for a couple minutes before I turned on my side and made a big to-do about it. She gasped and then fell perfectly silent. I don't think she even breathed. After I settled again, I heard her stand up. At first, she stepped forward. She felt extremely close like she was going to touch my forehead, but at the last minute, she pulled away. Quickly, she turned around and left my room. 

Rolling onto my back, I let tears fill my eyes. I even let one slide down toward my ear. Then, I wiped my tears away and sat up. Reaching for the phone Lex gave me, I pulled it out from behind some books on my bookcase. Punching the number from heart, I waited as it rang, wondering what time it was in Japan. 

"Luthor, here." 

"Hey, Lex." 

"Clark? Thank God. I was beginning to think your parents found the phone and took it away." 

"No. I just haven't been able to go to the mansion yet. So, I was afraid to use the juice without any way to recharge the thing." 

"Well, I'm glad you called. How are you holding up?" 

"Well as can be expected, I guess." 

"Did my father ever materialize?" 

"No. Some guys were here a couple days ago. They served my parents for a deposition. It's going to happen today." 

"Aww. Lawyers. Well, maybe my father is going to keep his word after all." 

"Crazier things have been known to happen." 

"Not with Lionel Luthor. Keep an eye out, Clark. I wouldn't put anything past him." 

"Okay, I'll do that." 

From downstairs, I heard my father yell, "Clark, get down here." 

Sadly, I said, "Lex, my dad is calling for me. I need to go." 

I could hear the sadness in his voice as he replied, "Okay. Call me later." 

"Okay. Oh and Lex, can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure. Anything. What do you want to know?" 

"What time is it where you are?" 

I heard Lex laugh before he answered, "9:43 PM." 

"Cool, bye." 

"Bye, Clark." 

I smiled as I descended the stairs, but sported a sullen expression once my parents came into view. They were dressed in their "going to the bank" clothes. My Father pointed out toward the fields and rattled off a series of chores he expected done by the time they returned. They left the house and climbed into the truck. A moment later, they were gone. 

A second after that, I super-sped to the mansion. I retrieved the charger for the cell phone and headed back to the farm. I worked on my chores. I really didn't need more problems with my parents. Halfway through my chores, I remembered Lex's warning. 'Keep an eye out, Clark. I wouldn't put anything past him.' Suddenly afraid for my parents, I changed course, heading for Metropolis, where the deposition was scheduled to take place at 10:00am. 

I arrived at 9:45 a.m. In Metropolis, it took a while for me to find the place. Once I did, I found the right office using my x-ray vision. Honing in on my parents voices, I eavesdropped on the conversation. It started blandly enough. My parents and the LuthorCorp attorneys made their introductions. My parents were asked if they wanted any coffee. They were asked when their attorney would be arriving. My parents replied that they had no attorney. The attorneys made excuses to leave the room, but said they'd be right back. 

After that, Lionel Luthor and a couple of serious men entered the room. He sat down across from my parents and waited. A moment later, a secretary entered with a coffee and tea service. She poured out cups of coffee for everyone and left. Picking up his coffee, Lionel sipped from it as my father jumped up, "Luthor, what is this all about? There is no deposition today, is there? It's all a ruse, isn't it?" 

Putting down his cup of coffee, Lionel interlaced his fingers before replying. "Mr. Kent, sit down. There will a deposition here today. The only question is what will be said when the stenographer gets here." 

"You think you can intimidate us, Luthor. Not after what your son did." 

"I beg to differ. I know several things about you. I know you used forged documents to adopt Clark. I know you convinced your fellow farmers to enter into contracts with me you knew were not in their best interests. Now, you may not care about your son since he became used trade, but I wager your standing in the community and your ability to go on living in Smallville is still very important to you. Am I not correct?" 

My parents said nothing for a while. They just kept glancing at each other. Then, my father said, "You're a miserable son of a bitch." 

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, here's what I expect you to do, Mr. Kent. I expect you to testify that you made it all up to get Lex away from your son. You filed a false charge with the sheriff, but your honor can no longer allow an innocent man to be imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit. Mrs. Kent, you are to testify that you knew the allegation wasn't true, but your trust in your husband and your maternal need to protect your young, forced you to stand by and say nothing." 

My mother said, "No one will believe something like that." 

"Not necessarily, we are talking about Smallville after all. Everyone there hates the Luthors as much as you do. They'd probably throw a parade in your honor." 

My parents looked at each other again. Then, my father nodded. "Okay Luthor, bring in your stenographer. Let's get this over with." 

I stayed throughout the deposition. I overheard my parents give the answers they were instructed to give. I stayed until they got into the truck and drove away. Then, I super-sped home. 

I finished the other half of my chores before they got home. I sat at the kitchen table, gulping down a glass of lemonade when they got home. They were startled at the sight of me. My mother hung her coat in the hallway and then went upstairs. My father questioned me about my chores and I explained that I just finished. Satisfied with my answer, he paused for a second. Then, for the first time in four days, he patted me on the shoulder before following my mother upstairs. 

Confused about everything that happened over the last six hours, I went outside. In my fortress of solitude, I used my telescope to look out over the fields. Gratefully, I lost a couple hours that way. I only came back down to Earth when a hand on my shoulder jarred me out of my reverie. Looking over my shoulder, I found Lionel Luthor. 

He smiled slyly at me. He ran his eyes over me and I felt instantly uncomfortable. Putting the telescope between us, I asked, "What are you doing here?" 

"Now, is that any way to speak to me, especially after I got your parents to back off of you and Lex?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I just got all charges brought against Lex dropped. I'd think that at least earned a thank you." 

"Okay. Thank you." 

Slowly, he circled around me. Again, I felt uncomfortable as his eyes moved up and down. Rubbing his chin with his right index finger, he said, "I can see what my son sees in you." 

He stepped closer to me. Suddenly, the back of his hand brushed against my cheek. "I'd like a taste of you for myself." 

I backed away so fast; I almost knocked over my telescope. Fumbling with it, I glared at Lionel. "Don't touch me." 

Laughing lightly, he asked, "Saving yourself for my son? Do you really think he's doing the same thing in Japan?" 

"I know he is." 

"Do you? Then, you need to grow up more than I thought." 

"Maybe, but you won't be the one teaching me how." 

At my words, he grew serious. Backing away, he said as he left, "We'll see about that." 

After he was gone, I felt nausea. Running back into the house, I practically flew into my room. Closing the door, I crossed the room quickly and pulled out the phone. I'd charged it earlier so it had a full battery. I punched in the phone number. After a couple rings, I heard a sleepy voice answer, "Luthor, here." 

"Lex?" 

"Clark, what's going on?" 

"Your father just made a pass at me." 

"What! When?" 

"In the barn. Just now." 

"I'm going to kill him. Tell me everything, Clark." 

"Remember the deposition? It was a ruse. It was just a way to force my parents to make sworn statements, saying they made up all the charges. I was outside the office building and I saw and heard everything. A couple of hours after my parents got home, I was in the barn. He snuck up on me. He started saying he could see what you saw in me. He was very creepy. He kept checking me out." 

"Is there anything else?" 

"Yeah. He made some comment about you seeing other people while you're in Japan. I disagreed with him. He said I was immature. I told him that maybe I did need to grow up, but he wasn't going to the one to teach me. Then he said 'We'll see about that.' That's about it Lex." 

"He threatened you." 

"Yeah." 

"Clark, I want you to stay away from him and be very careful, but know this - I am going to take care of it. Don't you worry about that." 

"Okay." 

"I'll talk to you later. Remember, I love you." 

"I will. Same here, okay?" 

"Okay. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Patricide is starting to seem attractive I put down the phone and growled. Damn him! I knew he'd do something but I thought he'd at least wait a while longer before he tried to get in Clark's pants. It's not like I wasn't aware of how many of my lovers Lionel had taken to bed. It wasn't enough to best me in business situations, he also felt the need to usurp me in the bedroom as well. Clark was in a different league from the others who'd been in my bed. I'd stopped letting myself care for them after the first time I'd been hurt. Clark was the only one I'd allowed myself to trust since then. He'd proven that trust well placed with the phone call. I gave up on the idea of sleeping and rose from my lonely bed to read the reports I'd been given late in the day. The sooner I had the business completed the sooner I could get back to Smallville and protect Clark. By pushing myself and everyone involved I managed to get everything taken care of several days early, and didn't even wait until the ink was dry on the last agreement before I was on the plane and on the way home. Once Clark had the charger for the phone, he'd called me every night. After the trip to Metropolis for the deposition, his parents had mellowed slightly toward him. His conversations became more hopeful. I didn't for a minute believe that meant they would be ready to accept us, but I was pleased to hear the lighter tone in his voice. I found myself listening to the goings on of Smallville high as if they were the most important events taking place in the world. Occasionally, he'd get a chagrined tone to his voice and ask if he was boring me. I never felt bored during those conversations. He could have talked to me about anything and I'd have listened just to hear his voice. I'd let him know when I expected to get back to the states and he'd asked for me to call him when I landed. I glanced at my watch when we touched down and knew he'd still be at school. But I had to keep my word so I called the phone and when I got the voicemail, I left him a message. "Clark, I'm in Metropolis. I'm heading to my father's office I expect to be tied up with him for the rest of the day. But I'll be back in Smallville tonight. I know it's probably not possible, but I'd like to see you." We'd just finished going over contracts and my father poured us each a drink. I felt my phone vibrate and noting the time knew it was probably Clark. I let it go to voice mail. It was time for my sparring match with my father. "There's something else very important we need to discuss, Dad." "What's that, Lex?"  
"Clark."  
"You know there is no reason to worry about the charges, Lex. They've been dropped and I don't think the Kents will try anything like that again. I made it perfectly clear that I will let their secrets be known if they try that tactic again." "I'm quite aware of the threats you made to them. I want all the information you have on Clark's adoption, every piece of it. And I want you to stay away from Clark and his parents. I especially want you to stay away from Clark." "Why, Lex, boy I don't know what you mean. I won't hurt them." "Right, Dad. I know you came on to Clark. He's different than the others, you have nothing he wants and he will never betray me." "Everyone has a price, Lex, it's just a matter of finding it. You don't really think this boy will stay with you once he knows the truth." "What truth is that, Dad? Are you planning on telling him about my past? Those things won't matter to him. He knows I have a past. He only cares about my present and my future." "Are you envisioning a quaint rose covered cottage, and two point five kids?" "I don't picture either of us pregnant. As for a cottage, I'd be happy in a box under the overpass if Clark was beside me." "You don't mean that, Lex."  
"Can't you see the headlines, 'Luthor Heir Living in Box'. Imagine the looks you'd get at your club." "You wouldn't make it, Lex."  
"I think you're afraid I would. Now I'd like the information on the Kents. I'm tired and I'd like to get home." I watched as he stood up and moved to his private safe. He removed a packet and pitched it my way. I caught it and pulled the sheets out to give them a quick going over. "Is this all of it?"  
"Lex, you wound me."  
I snorted but didn't answer. No use in arguing with him. Clark and I would make our own foray to verify what he'd told me at a later time. For now, I'd allow him his fiction. I left the office and made my way down to the parking garage. Sitting in my car, I listened to Clark's message. "Lex! I'm so glad you're back. When you get this, call me and let me know what time you're getting home. I've missed you so much and I want to see you." I couldn't stop the smile his enthusiasm brought out. Looking at my watch again, I decided to get on the road and call him when I was closer to home. I pulled out into the evening traffic and headed toward Smallville. About an hour out, I dialed the number for the cell phone. He answered on the second ring. "Lex, where are you?"  
"I should be home in about an hour. Do you think you can slip away for a while?" "I'll be at the mansion when you get there." "I don't want you to get in any trouble." I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered. "I need to see you. I'll work it out. Besides, they think you're still out of the country." "I'll see you soon."  
"Drive carefully."  
"Smart mouth."  
He laughed, "I'll see you soon."  
I turned off the phone, and stepped on the gas. At the mansion, I saw that the light was on in my bedroom and hurried into the house with a smile on my face. I stopped in the doorway to my bedroom watching as he stepped from my bathroom toweling his hair. "You said an hour. You were speeding again, weren't you?" "Did you leave me any hot water?"  
"It'll be hot by the time we get through." He lifted me off my feet and stole my breath with kisses. As he placed my naked body on the bed, I hadn't even realized he'd undressed me, he murmured. "You're still in trouble for speeding." "Beat me later." I told him as I pulled him down beside me. 

What A Difference a Battery Charger Can Make There have been some great inventions over the course of time. The wheel. The oil lamp. Nuclear reactors. Silly Putty. All of these have brought new levels to the Human experience, but I think, the greatest invention of them all was the battery charger to the cell phone Lex gave me before he left. This single bit of technology probably saved my sanity. 

Don't believe me? Allow me to convince you. I was pretty desperate at one point. I was surrounded by negative, oppressive energy at home. Imprisoned on my parent's farm as I was, I walked around under a cloud. There were no colors, nothing that could lift my spirits. 

Then, the charger came into my life. Suddenly, I could speak to Lex when my mother's sideways glances got to be too much. I could speak of unimportant things. I could listen and not be afraid of what I would hear. And Lex? Lex deserved a medal for all the times I told him about biology class. I mean, I had to have been boring him to tears, but he never let on. He just listened. He laughed at my jokes and my attempts at being witty. He gave me a reason to smile. 

So, it was with much joy that I learned that he was coming home early. I couldn't wait to see him. It felt like Christmas, Halloween and my birthday all rolled into one. Eagerly, I called him and felt a little bummed at not reaching him personally, but didn't let that get in my way. No. I told his voicemail, "Lex! I'm so glad you're back. When you get this, call me and let me know what time you're getting home. I've missed you so much and I want to see you." 

The next hour was hell. I kept touching the phone in my pocket. I think my father caught my hand moving around. He just looked away, shaking his head. When Lex's phone call finally came, I picked up on the second ring only because it took me one ring to super-speed to the barn for privacy. He told me he'd be home in an hour and I promised to meet him though, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't entirely sure I knew how to do this. 

Then, the perfect plan possessed me. I opened the phone and punched in the phone number. With my fingers crossed, I waited until I heard her voice, "Talon Cafe, Lana Lang speaking. How may I help you?" 

"Lana?" 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah, it's me." 

"Nice to hear from you, Clark. I was starting to think you became a hermit. What with the way you rush off after school." 

"Yeah, about that. You know how I told you about me." 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I told my parents, too, and they didn't take it well. I've been grounded ever since. I'm only let off the farm to go to school." 

"Is that why your father has been making all the deliveries?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I'm really sorry to hear that, but why tell me this?" 

"Well, I'm kind of hoping you would be willing to get me some freedom." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"Well..." 

Nineteen minutes later, my Mom answered a knock at the door, surprised to find Lana Lang on her front porch. In her arms, Lana cradled her geometry text and notebook. Sweetly, she asked, "Mrs. Kent, can I speak with Clark?" 

"Why do you want to see Clark?" 

"I'm having a lot of trouble with geometry and Clark is so good at it that I thought that maybe he could help me study." 

On schedule, my Mom invited Lana in and called for me. I came downstairs trying to keep my expression neutral. Seeing Lana, I faked surprise. "Lana, what are you doing here?" 

"I thought you could help me study." 

"Umm sure. I'd be more than happy to." Looking at my mom, I asked, "Would it be okay if we studied in the barn?" 

On cue, Lana stood just behind me and started looking me up and down. I could tell by my Mom's expression that she noticed what Lana was doing. Suddenly, my Mother was all but throwing me out of the house, pushing me toward the barn. 

We walked over to the barn. Once there, I told Lana, "You were great. Thanks so much for doing this, Lana." 

"My pleasure. It was fun. So, what now?" 

"My parents shouldn't come out here. They never bother me when I have company unless like someone died or something like that. So it should be pretty safe." 

No sooner were the words out of my mouth, my mother opened the barn door. Her eyes narrowed when she found Lana and me standing in the middle of the barn. "What's going on here?" 

Lana stepped forward, "Nothing, Mrs. Kent. I guess I just thought I could take some time and reacquaint myself with Clark. I haven't seen as much of him lately." 

Instantly, My mother was all a glow. She said as she backed away, "Of course, well, I'll just leave you alone then." 

Lana waited until we heard the kitchen screen door slam shut before saying, "You better stay for a few minutes. I can also bet that she's going to be staring at the barn for a while." 

"Great." 

"My company's that horrible?" 

"Nah Lana. Sorry, I just really am so tired of being cooped up. I need to get out of here." 

"Where will you go?" 

"Here, there, anywhere. Just so long as it's not here." 

"I understand. I want to run sometimes, too." 

Nodding toward the loft, I led her upstairs. We looked out the window in silence, waiting for a good time for me to sneak off. Looking out at the setting sun, I heard her say in a quiet voice, "So, once you're gone, what am I supposed to do?" 

"Just sneak away. By the time my parents realize we're not out here, I hope that I'll be up in my bedroom or with some other excuse like walking in the fields." 

"You've put some real thought into this." 

"Well, anything you're going to do, you should do well, right?" 

"Right." 

Below, we heard the door open again. Peeking over the handrail, we saw my mother enter the barn, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks. Quickly, Lana grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the handrail. Huddled against me, she whispered, "Do you want your mother to leave and never come back?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then, follow my lead." 

She led me to the sofa. With more strength than I expected, she pushed me down on the sofa. Climbing on top of me, she leaned down and kissed me. Immediately, I knew this was wrong. I felt so guilty that I couldn't do anything, but lay there. I could hear my mother's footsteps as she climbed the stairs as Lana pulled back from the kiss. Grabbing my hand, she placed it on her ass and hissed, "You want your freedom or not?" 

Leaning down again, she kissed me again. This time felt even worse. I felt used, like with Lionel. Unfortunately, Lana had more over my head than Lionel ever had. As much as I hated to do it, I needed to get out of here. I needed to see Lex, so I kissed her back. I combed my free hand into her hair and pulled her closer. I felt her tremble against me and I tried to sink away from her, but her plan had the expected effect - my mother got to the top step and looked over at us. I heard her gasp, but pretended not to. I was almost shocked at how quickly she turned around and left the barn. She was extra careful with the doors. She crept away like she'd never been there. She didn't even leave the tray. 

After she was gone, I disentangled my hands from Lana. Grabbing onto her shoulders, I pushed her away. Trying to not see the flush in her cheeks, I said, "Your plan worked." 

Rattled back to reality, Lana shock her head a couple times before she nodded. We stayed like that for a couple seconds and then I asked, "Could you get off of me now?" 

Blushing, she jumped off of me. "Sorry about that. Forgot where I was." 

Sitting up, I combed my hair with my fingers as I said, "Don't worry about it. Well, I'm going to get going. Thanks again, Lana." 

She smiled sadly as she nodded and replied, "Anytime, Clark. Anytime." 

I left her behind me in the barn, but her smell lingered on me. I hoped my super speed could brush it off, but when I arrived at the mansion it still clung to me. Rushing upstairs, I entered Lex's bedroom and stripped. Running for the shower, I lathered up again and again, until I couldn't smell her on my skin or in my hair. 

As I stepped from the shower, I glanced at my watch. A little more than forty minutes had passed from the time Lex and I last spoke, so imagine my surprise when he opened the door. Happy as I was to see him, I chided him a little for driving recklessly. He shrugged it off, but he became downright breathless when I stripped him. Picking him up, I crossed over to the bed. I lowered him to the bed, letting him pull me down on the mattress beside him. 

Kissing him, I wanted to taste him, but I also wanted to remove the taste of Lana from my mouth. To meet this end, I kissed him even harder, holding him by the back of his head as I started to make my way down his throat. Taking a moment to worry his Adam's apple, I slipped my hands down his shoulders to his back. Licking at the fine hairs on his chest, I worked my way down to his belly button. There, I dipped my tongue in and smiled at how he squirmed. 

Finally, I reached my goal. Nudging his thighs apart, I settled down between them. Pushing his knees up, he exposed his asshole and I got the hint. Sucking on one of my fingers, I got it wet before slipping it down to Lex's opening. As I entered his body, I wrapped my other hand around his shaft and started to suck on the head of his penis. 

It was Lex's turn to feel embarrassed as he came mere seconds after I started sucking. Swallowing down his come, I pulled myself up his body. As I laid down beside his shaking body, I heard him say, "I should go away on business more often." 

Touching his chin, I forced him to look at me. With as serious a face as I could muster, I said, "If you think that's something, then you should see what I'll be like after you stick around for a while." 

He laughed first. I want it noted in the record. He laughed first. Then, I started laughing. Soon, we couldn't stop laughing as we held onto each other tightly. 

It's so good to laugh  
Our laughter vibrated us on the bed. We clung to each other as we fought for breath. I could feel his hard-on pressing against my leg. I slid my hand down to grip him, jacking him slowly, I smiled as his eyes closed and he moaned. I was surprised when he gripped my hand and made me stop. "Wait." "What is it, Clark?"  
"I want to wait until you can - you know." There was a blush creeping up his throat. It was still so new to him that he couldn't bring himself to say the words except when we were actually going at it. I let him move my hand and roll me onto my back. I could almost feel the marks forming on my skin as he sucked on my throat. His lips heated my body as they moved down and he sucked on a nipple. I let him have his way doing nothing more than toying with his hair. When I began to harden again, I tried to reach for the bedside drawer. His longer arm reached past mine, the drawer was yanked open and the lube was thrust into my hand. I managed to get it open and some squeezed onto my fingers. As I slipped my slicked up fingers between his cheeks he spread his legs further apart. I worked my fingers in him as he continued to suck and kiss my nipples. Lifting his head he hissed at me. "Lex, please, I'm ready." "Okay."  
As I reached to get more lube, he pulled away from me and positioned himself on his belly on the bed. Rising I moved between his legs as I slicked myself. His legs shifted further apart, giving me a good target. As the tip of my cock breached him I bent down to make full body contact. "Do it, Lex."   
That was the last thing he said in English. As I pumped into him, his hips began to rise. I had to shift positions to keep my knees on the bed. Soon his fists holding onto the sheets were the only things keeping us on the bed. I was using my toes for leverage as I neared my climax. Pushing in hard and deep, I shot. Putting all my weight on his back to try and keep us from floating away, I reached to jack him. The language escalated from a rumble to a loud scream. His fists ripped harder at the sheets, pulling them loose. As my back bumped against the ceiling, he convulsed under me, the sheet dropped to the bed and his sperm shot after it. I wrapped both arms tightly around him. Then I waited for him to open his eyes or us to fall back to the bed. I was pleasantly surprised when he let out an embarrassed groan before we sank slowly back to the bed. "You've been practicing."  
"Yeah, I still can't get it right every time, but I'm getting better." "That's great, Clark."  
I rolled off his back and he turned onto his side facing me. His hand caressed my face before he spoke. "You're incredible, do you know that?"  
"Why do you say that? My fantastic control and calm while floating in the air?" "That and so much more."   
I moved closer and kissed him. We shared several kisses, then I pulled him close, and we dozed. It was late when I woke to find him dressing. "Clark?"  
"I have to get home before they realize that I'm gone." "How did you get out of the house?"  
"They think I'm doing homework in the barn with Lana." "Homework?"  
He wouldn't look at me and I knew there was more to the story than that. "Okay. Spill it, Kent." "I'd rather not talk about it."  
I heard evasion in his voice; I hadn't been expecting to hear that again. "Clark, I seem to remember that we promised the truth." "You'll get angry."  
That pulled me up short. Damn! What was he avoiding? "I'll be more angry if I hear it from someone else. So tell me." He sat on the edge of the bed next to me and his fingers plucked at the rumpled sheet. "My folks have only let me leave the farm to go to school, so I needed an excuse so they wouldn't be checking on me every five minutes." "So far I'm with you, continue."  
"I called Lana and asked her to help. I didn't tell her I was coming to see you. I just said I'd come out to my folks and that I was grounded. She thinks I just wanted to get off the farm." I tried to keep my voice calm, despite the anger I was feeling. "When did you come out to Lana?"  
"The night before we got together. She was coming on to me in my loft and I panicked and blurted it out to her." "I see. Finish your explanation."  
"Lex, are you angry?"  
"Tell me the rest, Clark."  
"She came over and told my mom she wanted help with her homework and we went out to the barn, then I came over here." "Why do I think you're leaving out something?" "MymomkeptcheckingonussoLanasuggestedwemakeoutanditworkedmymomwentaway." "Wait a minute. Did you just say you were making out with Lana?" "It wasn't really like making out. I didn't like it." "So that's why you were taking a shower when I got home, so I wouldn't smell her on you?" "It was more that I couldn't stand her smell on me." "Clark, just what do you mean by making out?" "She was on top of me and we kissed a couple of time. I played with her hair and grabbed her butt." I took a deep breath and the scent of Lana's perfume entered my nose. He'd washed it off his skin but the scent lingered in his clothes. I rolled away from him and got to my feet. I moved across the room and pulled my robe off the hook on the bathroom door. When it was closed around me, I felt better. Some conversations are not clothing optional. "You're pissed, aren't you?"  
"Concerned is more like it."  
"It's okay, Lex. I didn't tell her about us and I'm not going to." "That's not my concern, Clark. She's a teenage girl. If she was coming on to you when you came out to her, then she may think you were just using that as an excuse. She must want you if she hit on you. Making out with her will only feed any fantasy she has." "But I told her I'm gay."  
"And saying that to a lot of females is like waving a red flag at a bull." "I don't understand what you mean, Lex." "Clark, there are women who think they can 'fix' gay men. They have the mistaken idea that the right piece of pussy can make a gay man go straight. The younger the female the more likely she will believe this fiction." The light bulb went on over his head. He groaned, blushed, and managed to look like a two year old who had just shit his pants all at the same time. My point had been made without me sounding like a jealous queen. "I'm sorry, Lex."  
"Don't be, Clark. This is all still new to you. There's a learning curve. We need to find another way to get around things. I hate the idea of sneaking behind your parents' backs but I can't live with the alternative of not seeing each other." "Neither can I."  
He reached for me and I let him pull me close. We shared a kiss then just held each other. "You should go."  
"Yes."  
But he made no move to pull away. I pushed at him reluctantly. "Go home, Clark. I'll try and figure out another way for us to see each other." "Okay."  
I walked him down and we kissed goodnight. I watched him blur out of sight as he ran toward home. I didn't sleep much that night. The local princess wanted my lover and his parents would love to see her have him. Well, that wasn't going to happen, not as long as I drew breath. 

Matchmaker, Matchmaker, leave me alone! God have mercy. 

That's all that could be said. Let me explain... 

I was feeling so smart due to my little Lana plan working on my mom. Really, I was, even after Lex gave me the talk about straight females who hunt gay men. I believed my situation was different. Am I stupid, or what? 

The next morning, I went to the kitchen to find my parents huddled around a pot of coffee. They sported wide smiles and hope-filled eyes. Once they noticed me, my mother jumped off her chair and walked over to me. She kissed me on the cheek before walking over to the refrigerator, opening it in search of breakfast. My dad headed out the kitchen door, heading for work. Before leaving, he winked at me. 

It was like before. 

But, I digress. 

As my mom broke eggs open for an omelet, she said, "Clark, we need you to start doing the deliveries again." 

"Okay, Mom. Want me to do the usual route?" 

"No. Actually, I just have a special delivery today." 

"Really, where?" 

"The Talon." 

'Uh, oh,' I thought. 'This can't be good.' 

Well, I did the delivery. Arriving at the Talon, Lana met me at the back entrance. Her hair was done up and she was wearing a very revealing blouse. She waved at me as I drove up. She ran up to me as I exited the truck and said, "Hey Clark, I've been expecting you. Since Mrs. Kent sent you on this little errand, I can safely guess that you weren't caught last night." 

"Yeah. Thanks again for that Lana." 

"Think nothing of it. It was the least I could do. Now, let's get those pies." 

We unloaded the truck and headed for the Talon. Once inside, I stopped short. Standing at the counter was Lex. He did a double take when he saw me enter the Talon, my arms filled with pie. We recovered quick enough to smile at each other before Lana collided into my back. 

Without super-reflexes, I'd have dropped the pies. Fortunately, I'm blessed so my mother's hard work didn't end up on the floor. Behind me, Lana asked, "What's wrong, Clark?" 

Walking around me, she saw Lex. She placed her own pies on the counter and addressed Lex, "What can I do for you?" 

"We need to talk about some new legislation coming down that could impact the Talon." 

"Oh! Well, just let me unload the pies." 

Turning around, she left quickly. Once she was gone, I placed the pies on the counter next to Lana's stack. Looking over at Lex, I asked, "Is that for real? Are you here to talk about legislation?" 

He leaned across the counter and replied, "Of course, why else would I be here?" 

Leaning toward him, I whispered, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's impolite to answer a question with a question?" 

Conspiratorially, Lex whispered into my ear, "Didn't your parents tell you - I'm not a good boy." 

Arching an eyebrow at him, I was about to reply when I noticed Lana was back. Carrying the last of the pies, she eyed us intently. With ever narrowing eyes, she walked over and placed the pies on what little counter space remained. Walking up to the register, she pulled out the money for the pies and handed it to me. 

I thanked her for the money and glanced at Lex before leaving. As I drove home, I tried to ignore how strangely she acted. 

Back at the farm, I spent the rest of the day in the fields helping my dad. Finally, the dinner bell rang and we headed for the house. Once inside, I got the second kitchen shocker for one day. Seated at the kitchen table was Lana Lang. 

She and my mother were huddled together, giggling at something. Groaning under my breath, I entered the kitchen. My Mother maneuvered me to sit down next to Lana. I smiled politely while every curse word ever spoken danced across my mind. 

At exactly 8:22pm, Lana said she needed to go close up the Talon. We walked her to her car. We waited as she tried to turn on her car. The engine revved but didn't turn over. Getting back out of the car, Lana asked, "What am I going to do?" 

My Mother stepped forward on cue. "Clark can give you a ride home. Can't you, Clark?" 

"Of course." 

We climbed into the truck as my parents waved us off. We weren't on the road for more than three minutes before I felt Lana's hand on my thigh. Luckily, I managed to not drive into the roadside ditch when her touch caused me to swerve violently to the right. I hated the way she slammed against the passenger side door, but at least it got her hand off of me. 

Almost dying didn't stop her. 

A second later, her hand came back. This time, she spoke, too. "Clark? Can I ask you a question?" 

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, I replied, "Sure, Lana?" 

"Are you sure you're gay?" 

"Yes." 

"Really? I mean...In the barn, when I kissed you, I could have sworn that you kissed me back." 

"I did, but-" 

"Don't you see what that means, Clark? It means that you can choose." 

Luckily, we arrived at the Talon at that very moment. Pulling up to the curb, I smiled as nicely as I could and said, "Well, here we are." 

Opening her door, I almost sighed with relief. Almost, that is, until she said, "Clark, I have something I'd like you to take back to your mother." 

Nodding, I turned off the engine. Together, we walked to the Talon. Inside the cafe, I followed her to her office. She closed the door as I entered the small room. At her suggestion, I sat down, as she looked for this something she wanted to give my mother. As she walked around the office, she started pulling up the blinds on her windows. She muttered something under her breath about needing to keep an eye on employees as one of the windows faced the kitchen. 

Holding a slip of paper, Lana slid up on her desk. Sitting across from me, she played with the paper while she said, "I don't think you're gay. I think you're confused." 

"I'm sorry you think that way." 

"I mean - come on. Gay boys don't kiss girls the way you kissed me." 

"Look Lana, can you just give me whatever you have for my mother?" 

"Sure Clark," said Lana as she waved the paper in front of her face. "Come and get it." 

Tired and fed up, I stood up and walked over to her. I reached for the paper and she pulled it away. With a sly smile, she held the paper close. I noticed her eyes darted to the right as I reached for the paper again. This time, she grabbed me and pulled me close. Quickly, she tucked the paper down my t-shirt. Pulling the cotton away from my chest, the scrap of paper fell down, settling against my stomach. 

Pushing her away, I pulled my t-shirt out of my jeans. The paper slipped out of my t-shirt and fell to the floor. Quickly, I knelt down to pick up the scrap. As I did, Lana placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I was so mad that I pushed her away using a little more strength than I intended. She fell back on the desk with a sharp thud. 

Instantly, I feared that I hurt her. Leaning over her, I checked to see she was okay. Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer. Grabbing my t-shirt, she drew me down on top of her. She lifted her head and glanced over my shoulder. Her smile turned cruel. Looking me directly in the eyes, she whispered, "That should do it." 

Comprehension dawned. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Lex standing there. I'm sure the shock on my face just added to my guilt. As I disentangled myself from Lana, he walked away. Looking back at Lana, I said, "You knew." 

"I suspected this morning. I knew this afternoon when I spoke with your mother." 

"I don't believe this. You're both in on this together." 

"We only want what's best for you, Clark." 

Laughing, I shook my head. Stepping away, I said, "I guess you think that's you." 

"I know I am. Come on, Clark. Your life would be so much easier if you were with me. Your parents would be so happy." 

"You're wrong, Lana. It wouldn't be easier. I've lived with lies. In the end, it's easier to tell the truth." 

Opening her office door, I stopped when she said, "I'd go straight home, Clark. Your parents will be expecting you." 

Glancing at her, I watched her pick up her phone. Her message clear, I left the Talon. Torn, I decided to go home and hope I could get in touch with Lex by cell phone. All the way there, I punched at the steering wheel, wearing a groove in the metal. 

At the farm, my mother was waiting for me. I parked the truck. Never looking at her, I entered the house. She followed me all the way to my room. Along the way, she kept repeating, "I only want what's best for you, Clark." 

As I prepared to close my bedroom door, I looked at her and said, "No, you don't. You want what's best for you." 

Shutting the door, I waited until I heard her leave. Then, I crossed the room and pulled out the cell phone. I punched his phone number. It rang three times before it picked up. Before he could say anything, I pled, "Let me explain." 

Get behind me Satan  
I'd enjoyed our moment together in the Talon that afternoon. It had been an unexpected surprise to see him and the teasing was entertaining. Lana's scrutiny of me later let me know she suspected me as the reason Clark had told her he's gay. Actually, pretty bright for an insipid teenage girl like her. But then she also has the predator instincts of that same group of females. For whatever reason, her eyes had now turned toward Clark. I knew that meant I could expect some shenanigans from her. At that point, I was actually glad that Clark's parents knew. Foolish me. Lana had called and said she needed to see me and asked that I drop by the Talon at closing time. I couldn't imagine why she needed to see me, but she sounded a little desperate so I went. Stepping into the Talon I found very few people still lingering, the waitress who was cleaning up smiled at me as I headed up to the office. I noticed that the blinds were up but didn't think much about it at the time. Opening the door, I stopped dead. Lana was lying across the desk, Clark on top of her and her legs wrapped around his waist. The look of guilt in his eyes and gloating in hers was more than I could deal with at the time. So, I did what I needed to do to keep from making an ass of myself - I walked away. Getting in my car, I drove away. I was on the highway to Metropolis when the phone rang. I pulled off the road before I answered it. "Let me explain." He said before I could get out a single word. "You don't need to explain. It was obvious what was happening. The path of least resistance, I understand." "No, you don't. She cooked that up with my mom. They planned..." A truck zoomed past me then, rocking my car and drowning out his voice. The next thing I heard was, "Where are you, Lex?" "I'm parked beside the highway."  
"Which highway?"  
"The one you have to take to get to Metropolis. I think you need some time to think about things. I know I do." I could hear the rush of wind and figured he was running toward me. I put the car in gear and pulled back onto the highway. "Clark, whatever you are planning, don't. I'm back on the road. Be your parents' good boy, do what they want." "I can't do that, Lex."   
And then he stepped onto the highway in front of me. He jumped into the air and landed on the front of the car as I almost wet my pants. I was never sure how I managed to get off the road without throwing him off or destroying the car. He slid off the hood and walked around getting into the seat next to me. "You fucking idiot! Do you realize how many people just saw you do that?" "I love you too, Lex."  
"Shit, we need to get out of here."   
I put the car in gear and got us out of there as quickly as possible. I prayed no one would report what happened to the highway patrol. We were silent for a few miles until I was fairly confident that no one was actively trying to follow us. "How did you get out of the house?"  
"I jumped out of my bedroom window. Then ran." "The running part I knew. So your parents might not know you're gone yet." "I don't care if they do. I couldn't let you go off thinking I was cheating on you." "You didn't have to come out here, we could have talked on the phone." "You were getting ready to shut me out. I could hear it in your voice, and I couldn't let that happen." An exit was coming up so I pulled off and into the parking lot of an all night restaurant. He followed me silently inside and to a booth in a far corner. We ordered coffee and waited to talk until it was served. "Okay, Clark, I'm listening. Tell me what happened." "What happened is me thinking I knew better than you. You were completely right about Lana thinking she could make me straight. Obviously, my mother believes that as well. The two of them hatched that plan for you to catch us looking like we were making out." Great, now I had to contend with this shit as well as everything else. I sipped my coffee while his eyes studied me. I didn't want to be the cause of him splitting from his parents completely. I knew if I asked for that he would do it, but I also knew that one day he would hate me for it. Sometimes being responsible really sucks. "Maybe in the future you'll believe me." "I'm forgiven?"  
"From what you just told me there is nothing to forgive you for. Your mother and Lana however, are on my shit list." His eyes widened and I reached out to touch his hand. "Don't worry I don't intend to do them any physical harm. I think I'm tormenting your mother enough just by staying with you. As for Ms. Lang..." "Lex, please don't. I know you're angry with her, but she's just a girl." "And you are just way too forgiving. My word, Clark, I'll let it go, but the next time I might not be so nice." "Thanks, Lex. Can we get out of here and go somewhere more private?" "Make up sex?"  
He grinned and blushed at the same time. I stood and threw a twenty on the table. He hurried to lead the way back to the car. Getting behind the wheel, I pulled back onto the highway toward Metropolis. "Where are we going?"  
"Some place where we won't get interrupted." "Cool." He reached over and fiddled with the radio, finding a station he liked then settled back against the seat. When one of his hands rested on my thigh, I covered it with mine. This wasn't the best move on my part but I needed to reconnect, we both did. I pulled off the highway several miles before Metropolis and drove through a small town, finally turning off on an old back county road. The private gate opened smoothly and I drove up to the small house. "Lex, what is this place?"  
"It's a house that I had Bruce Wayne buy for me so that my father wouldn't know about it. This is where I hide out sometimes when I need to be alone." "Then we can relax."  
"Well, I did have some strenuous physical activity in mind first." He grinned as I opened the door and then scooped me up and stepped into the house. With anyone other than Clark being carried around would make me awfully insecure. With him I just felt safe. 

Nice to make you acquaintance Mr. Wayne. "Well, isn't this just precious?" 

Still holding Lex in my arms, I swung around. Cautiously, I watched as the front door slowly closed. Standing behind it, shrouded by shadows, was a lone man. His hands stuffed into his pockets, he regarded us for a second before stepping out of the darkness. 

Feeling Lex struggle against me, I lowered him to the ground. Instantly, Lex straightened his shirt and jacket. Running his right hand over his head, Lex said, "Hello, Bruce." 

Glancing at me, Bruce asked, "Is he okay?" 

"Yeah, let me introduce you. Bruce Wayne this is my boyfriend, Clark Kent. Clark this is Bruce Wayne." 

Before I could say hi, Bruce inquired, "Boyfriend?" 

"For real this time, Bruce." 

He looked me up and down suggestively before saying, "I should have known. He doesn't exactly look like some of the cheap tricks you've brought here before." 

Standing there quietly, I didn't know whether to be offended by that or not. I decided to let it go as I heard Lex ask, "What are you doing here?" 

Putting out his right hand, Bruce shook Lex's hand as he replied, "Taking advantage of our agreement." 

Lex shook Bruce's hand tightly as he asked, "Where is she?" 

Bruce looked up at the ceiling and answered, "Upstairs." 

"You'd like us to leave, huh?" 

"It'd be nice." 

"Well, then we'll be moving along, but let me give you notice that next weekend I want this place." 

"Noted." 

Glancing over his shoulder, Lex ordered, "Let's go, Clark." 

Bruce opened the door. He held it open as we left. As I passed in front of him, he leaned toward me and said, "It was very nice meeting you, Clark." 

Swallowing hard, I politely responded, "Yeah." 

Arching an eyebrow, he closed the door behind our backs. Silently, we walked back to the car. Once inside the car, I turned to Lex and asked, "Do you know anybody who isn't intimidating or slightly strange?" 

Looking up, Lex stroked his chin as he considered my inquiry. After a couple minutes, he met my eyes and answered, "I kind of know Pete." 

In response, I started laughing. Shaking my head, I said, "Don't be like that. He's my oldest friend." 

Shrugging, Lex countered, "You asked." 

Then, Lex started the engine. As we drove out of the estate, I asked, "So, what do you want to do, now?" 

Change of plans.  
I drove slowly trying to decide what to do. I couldn't kick Bruce out of the house, he used it seldom and whomever he was with needed a low profile, meaning she was probably married. We'd had each other's back for a long time so it was worth the inconvenience to give him the privacy. At the highway, I turned toward Metropolis. I hadn't wanted to use the penthouse, too close to dad. But we needed someplace his parents couldn't get to in a hurry. We needed to have a serious conversation, and a little loving would be good as well. He hummed along with the radio, his hand on my leg again, unconcerned about our destination. In the short amount of time since we'd become lovers a lot had happened and we'd had very little time to just relax together. So as the miles passed by we were silent, each thinking our own thoughts. I knew it would be easy to have Clark emancipated. But I also knew that would lead to a lot of bad blood between the Kents and me. Truth was, as much as I wanted him in my bed and my life I knew he still had some growing up to do. It had been drilled into me from an early age to think to the future, so I was doing that. When I'd introduced him to Bruce there had been a difference to my tone. I'd called other boys, boyfriend, but Bruce knew me well enough that he'd realized the word was for their benefit. This was the first time I'd ever used it for mine. Clark was beautiful enough to tempt even the straightest of men to walk on the other side. I wanted my territory marked. Before I pulled into the parking garage in the tower, I told Clark a little of what was going through my head. "We're going up to the penthouse. I'd like you to check it out before we talk. My father may have bugged it." "Okay."  
"Once we know it's clean I want you to call your mother." "Call my mother? You're kidding right?" "No, I'm not. I don't want you to tell her where you are, just that you're with me. I'll let you use my cell so she can't get the penthouse number." "Why, Lex?"  
"We're going to establish boundaries. I hope to make them understand that we are going to continue to see each other. I'm through skulking around. If I have to play hardball I will." "What does that mean?"  
"It means I will be polite and respect their wishes on most things. The fact is you are above the age of consent, gay sex is no longer illegal and you're old enough to be emancipated. You could walk away from them and there would be nothing they could do." "I don't think I can do that."  
"I'm not asking you to. I think the threat alone will be enough to make them reassess the attitude they have toward us. I don't want to separate you from your parents, Clark. I just want them to accept you as you are and tolerate me." "That may be easier said than done."  
"I'm sure it will be. They don't want to see their baby as a man. That's a fairly universal feeling. The shock of finding out that you're gay and with a man they hate has just exacerbated the whole thing." "They accept everything else about me, why not this?" "Clark, it's not logical. Humans aren't logical most of the time." I parked and led the way to the private elevator. Using my key I made a mental note to get keys made for Clark. I watched Clark as he scanned the interior of the elevator. I knew when he spotted the security camera; I nodded when he pointed to it. His eyes continued around and he indicated another portion of the car. I frowned and he turned toward it, only my hand on his arm stopped him from pulling out the additional spy ware. In the penthouse he soon found several bugs, I had him dispose of them. When he was sure that the place was clean, I handed him my cell phone. "You really want me to do this?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"What should I say?"  
"Just tell her you're with me and that you'll be back home tomorrow." "Tomorrow?"  
"How long did you think I was going to keep you here?" "I, ah, well..."  
"Clark, we need to keep down the anger level if we can." "I just want to be with you. I hate being away from you." "I know. The sooner you make the call, the sooner I can rip your clothes off and do nasty things to you." He took the phone from my hand and dialed. I walked away from him to give him privacy but with a whoosh of air he appeared in front of me. He shook his head at me as he said hello. "Hello, Mom. /// I'm with Lex. He didn't want you to worry." His frown grew, then he spoke again. "I'm not coming home tonight. We aren't going to stop seeing each other and you have to accept that." His hand reached for me as he closed his eyes. I took his hand and slipped my free arm around him. "Don't push me, Dad. /// Because if you keep trying to come between us you're going to lose me, forever. I love Lex. /// He knows all he needs to know. /// I'm hanging up now." He hit the button to shut off the phone, dropped it on the floor and grabbed me with both hands. I held on to him as he shook in my arms. After a while he started to suck on my neck and I pulled him along the hallway to my bedroom. I let him guide the action, wanting to give him whatever he needed. He undressed us and pulled me down onto the bed with him. He didn't seem to be in a hurry for a change. He knew we had all night so he was going to savor the time. I had no problems with that. I let myself get lost in the feel of our flesh rubbing together as we shared long, soft, wet kisses. 

Heaven  
Last night, I experienced the single, most wonderful night of my life. And it wasn't all about sex. 

Cool, huh? 

Yeah, we had sex last night. It was great, as always. We had so much time on our hands that we took turns - More than once; but that wasn't the best thing. The best thing was that we talked last night. Not about anything important. Nor dramatic. No super-important revelations were made (Unless you count the fact that he admitted to having every episode to the television show, "Saved By The Bell"). 

We just talked. We recounted past experiences and sang (badly) the theme song to "Silver Spoons." Facing each other, we rested on our sides and laughed light-heartedly. We placed feather light touches on each other's faces and smiled until our eyes sparkled. We talked until we got so tired that we couldn't keep our eyes open and then, we talked some more. 

To put it simply, we enjoyed each other. 

Waking up this morning, I knew I had hell to pay when I got home. Feeling Lex press against my back, I couldn't bring myself to care. As I reached up to grasp the arm that sometime during the night wrapped itself around my shoulder, I knew all of the nasty words my Mother threw at me and all of my Father's threats were a price I'd happily pay for just one more day with him. 

As we got dressed, we glanced over at each other. We blushed a lot. I felt more nervous than when we first had sex. As we walked out the door, Lex stopped me. He cupped my cheek in his palm as he smiled up at me. Running his thumb across my skin, he mused, "You're so much more than I could have ever hoped for." 

Leaning down, I kissed him. It felt different. It confused me and my confusion showed as I pulled away. He stared at me for a moment before taking my hand and pulling me toward the elevator. He laughed lightly as he turned the elevator key, summoning the elevator. It wasn't until we stepped into the elevator car that I realized what was different - I needed him. 

Like air. Like sunlight. I needed Lex Luthor in my life. It made me afraid and excited all at once. Before reaching the ground floor, I pulled him into my arms and kissed him. As I let him go, I blushed. Smiling, Lex nodded and whispered, "I know, Clark. Me, too." 

Then, he left the elevator. Walking across the parking lot, we jumped in his car and drove away. 

Hell  
The closer we got to Smallville the more he fidgeted. I knew he was worried about the confrontation that we'd be having with his parents in the near future. I was nervous myself. Clark's life was never going to be an easy one. Once he'd chosen to be with me the degree of difficulty multiplied by a ratio of about a thousand. All I could do was stand by him, offer the support he needed, and hope they would get over the anger soon. I pulled into the Kent yard and groaned as the screen door banged against the side of the house as Jonathan charged out the door. Martha was in hot pursuit and Clark was already around the car getting between them and my door. I opened my seatbelt and nudged the door gently against Clark's ass. He looked down at me ignoring the angry voices yelling at me. "Let me out, Clark."  
"Lex, I think you should go."  
"No, Clark, move."  
He stepped away from the car but kept himself between Jonathan and me. Martha's voice was the one that I heard clearest. "Lex, how could you? He's a na<ve boy. He belongs here in his home at night, not out god knows where, doing god knows what with the likes of you." "Mom!"  
"Stop this and listen for a minute." I used the voice I'd acquired for dealing with out of control meetings. I was pleased when they all stopped talking and turned to look at me. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I know you think I'm the wrong man to be with your son. I know you think he should be with Lana or Chloe. First of all you need to accept the fact that Clark is gay. If he weren't with me he'd be with some other man." "You seduced him. He'd be fine if you had stayed away from him." Martha spoke, Jonathan looked about to stroke out. "That's not true. I know you wish it was, but it's not. Get over it. Point two, he is old enough to decide whose bed he wants to share, again, not your decision. Three, if you don't stop interfering you will lose him." "Get off my land, Luthor." Jonathan tried to push past Clark to get to me. Clark held him easily. "Mr. Kent, of everyone in the world I'm in the best position to love your son. The easy way he keeps you from getting to me is the very thing that makes me the best choice for him." I'd said all I intended to say for the time being. Getting back into the car, I started the engine. "Let's go, Clark. I think they need more time to think about this." He looked down at me than back at them. "Please understand, I love him. I need him as much as I need air to breathe. I know you think you know what is best for me, but this time you're just wrong." He sped around the car and got in beside me. I put the car in gear, pulled out onto the road, and turned toward home. For a change, I actually activated the locking mechanism for the main gate. If Jonathan wanted to visit, he'd need to get past the alarms to get in. I stopped the car and looked over at Clark. He was slumped in on himself, a posture I hadn't seen since the first night we were together. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "They love you, Clark. Once they see we mean this, they'll accept it. I don't expect them to ever like it, but they'll find a way to live with it." I never felt him move but I was in my room suddenly, naked and on the bed with him clinging to me as he wept. I held on and waited for the storm to pass. I don't even remember dozing off. After our nap we made love, slowly, enjoying the quieter pace. Then we spent the evening eating junk food and watching the newest DVDs that had arrived. It was around ten when the phone call came. "Luthor."  
"Lex, I want my son home."  
"That's not my decision to make."  
"I think it is. If you tell him to come home he will." "Why should I do that? So that you can abuse him some more." "Lex, I've never abused, Clark."  
"Yes, Mrs. Kent, you do. It's abuse to make him feel that he needs to be something other than what he is." "Lex, he has enough issues to face without this one. He's too young to know what he wants and if not for you and your desire for him, he'd be dating Lana." "You're wrong about that. She had a shot at him before anything happened between us." I covered the phone and smiled at Clark. "Do you want to talk to your mom?" "I'm not sure."  
"I can tell her no. Give them another night to fantasize about all the perverted things I'm doing to you." His face scrunched up in a 'yuck that's gross' expression then mutated to a leer as he gripped his crotch. I sputtered as I tried not to laugh, ignoring Martha's demands that I could still faintly hear. He reached for the phone; I watched as he straightened his spine, when he spoke to her there was no trace of a boy in his voice. This was the voice of the man he would one day be. I was so proud, this was my lover, drawing the boundaries, making his stand clear and putting me first in his life. I'd never been so happy. We weren't out of Hell yet, but we'd started the journey. 

Bitter  
The next few days were much like the first. After spending the night with Lex, we would drive out to the farm, where my parents would be waiting with some new insult or accusation. The words would start cutting through the air and, inevitably, Lex got fed up and ordered me back in the car. As we drove away, my parents would follow, still yelling foul comments. 

By the fifth day, I couldn't do it anymore. The uncomfortable feeling it gave me turned into a bitter taste of which I couldn't rid myself. I'd never run from anything in my life and I didn't like doing it now. Sure, I talked on the phone with my parents and I faced them at the farm, but when the temperature soared, I gladly let Lex lead me away. Now, I knew what needed to be done. I needed to stop running. 

Appropriately, I came to this realization at the very place we were turned away from that first night - Lex's hidden estate. In bed, Lex asleep by my side, I sat staring at the far wall. Sadly, I looked over at Lex and thought, 'I love you, but I love them, too.' 

Shaking him awake, I waited until Lex rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Once his weary eyes were fixed upon me, I said, "Lex, this has to end tomorrow." 

He went deathly pale. "But. But, Clark. Why?" 

"I can't keep going like this, Lex. It's killing me." 

Sitting up, sleep banished from his face, Lex hissed, "I don't believe this." 

I reached out to touch him, but he cringed away. Looking him in the face, I declared, "Tomorrow, I have to go back to my parent's home. I need to face them." 

The anger in his face was starting to bother me, so I said, "You're acting like I'm breaking up with you. I mean, really, is it going to be so hard having to share me with my parents?" 

"Share?" 

"Yeah." 

"Back up. You're not breaking up with me." 

"No, doofus. Why would I do that? I just need to face this thing with my parents head on. This whole fight and retreat cycle we've gotten into just cannot be permitted to continue." 

"You're not breaking up with me?" 

"No." 

Using his full body weight, Lex pushed me. As I tumbled to the side, I heard him say, "Shithead! Don't scare me like that again." 

Silently, he fell back on the mattress. Pulling the blanket up around his ears, he mumbled, "I'll drive you over in the morning." 

Getting under the blankets, I pressed my body up against him. With my lips up against his ear, I whispered, "No, in the morning, I'll run over. I need to see them alone." 

Rubbing the back of his head against my cheek, Lex sighed, "Okay, if you say so." 

Placing a kiss on his cheek, I settled in. I knew I wouldn't have this tomorrow night because I'd be in my parent's house where Lex isn't welcome. Wrapping my arms around him, I held him tightly. For a moment I felt uncertainty, but the feeling was quickly banished by the fact that the taste of bitterness no longer lingered in my mouth. 

Jealousy; the color of his eyes  
I pretended to be sleeping as he rose from our bed the next morning. I hadn't slept much after he woke me during the night. I still couldn't believe the way my heart nearly exploded from my chest when he said it had to end. I knew I was in love, but I hadn't truly realized how totally he'd crawled into my heart. The last few days had taken a toll on both of us. We'd tried every day and every day we'd been vilified and cursed. I'd let it go on until I was close to doing something that couldn't be taken back then I'd take him away from there. I wasn't ready to push him into making a break. I knew how much he loves them and I wanted him to find a way to make them understand. He'd repeated to them that he loved me and wasn't giving me up in so many different ways that anyone should have gotten the point. The day before they had shifted the focus of the attack and I felt that was why he was going home. They had stopped hitting on the gay angle and had switched over to yelling about me. I just hoped it wouldn't be the end of us. He bent over me and kissed the back of my head. For some reason the boy has always loved my imperfections, the scar on my lip and that damn bump on the back of my head. I rolled over feigning sleepiness. "Morning, Clark."  
"I'm heading for home. I'll call you later." "Okay. I think I'm going to take a run into Metropolis, do some shopping." "I have to do this, Lex."  
"I know."  
"I love you, nothing is going to change that." "I love you, too, Clark. Go see your parents." He lifted me effortlessly and gave me a long, slow kiss. I clung to him and when he finally pulled back I gave him my best smile. He lowered me to the bed, and then tucked the covers around me. "Go back to sleep for a while, I know you didn't sleep much after I woke you." "I slept fine, Clark."  
"Don't even try that. I can tell when you're asleep. Just like I knew you woke up as soon as I got out of bed." "Get out of here, I need a nap."  
He chuckled and kissed the end of my nose before licking one last time over my scar. Then he jumped up and walked toward the door. Turning back, he smiled. "I know you think they'll wear me down, but they won't. Have faith in me, have faith in us." "Everyone leaves me, Clark."  
"I'm not everyone."  
He turned, left the room and I rolled over to bury my face in the pillow. The past week had been eventful. Outside of the issues with his parents, we'd dealt with one of the issues with my father. A late night run to my father's office and Clark's abilities got us into the safe. The additional information had been burned in my fireplace. I knew he probably had more copies but I enjoyed the idea of getting what he had there and leaving no trace that we'd been there. We'd also fucked - a lot. The sex between us was fantastic. Better than with anyone else for me. Clark preferred to bottom and I'd let that go on without argument. I knew he was afraid of hurting me. The few times I'd convinced him to let me ride him, he'd been very nervous. It was a situation I hoped would improve with time. Clark is hung and I admit I enjoy being used by a well-endowed man. No use lying in bed, worrying. Clark had reached a decision and I had to respect that. I crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. Freshly washed and dressed I headed for the car. I was just a few miles from Metropolis when the phone rang. I grabbed it and said hello. "Lex, where are you?"  
"On the way to Metropolis. Is everything alright?" "Not really, but I'm hoping we can talk some more later." "Where are you, Clark?"  
"On the campus, between classes. I have to go." "Yeah. Learn lots."  
I turned off the phone and stepped on the gas. I actually spent the day in the stores. I know I have this image, most people probably think I send a valet out to buy my clothes but I enjoy checking out things on my own. The shops I frequented had space set aside for me but other than that, I shop like anyone else. I also decided to pick up a few things for Clark to wear. The clerk, Rick, raised an eyebrow at the request for items in a larger size than I wear, but once he saw the choices I was making he offered an addition. "Mr. Luthor, we got in a shipment that hasn't hit the floor yet. There are a couple of things in there you might like. Shall I bring them?" "Why not?"  
I leaned back and sipped the espresso he'd brought for me earlier. He soon returned with a butter soft leather trench coat and hip hugger pants. I instantly got hard picturing Clark's broad shoulders filling out the top as the hem waved around his long legs. "From the other things you bought I just thought the gentleman would look good in these." "Rick, you have just insured that I will ask for you whenever I shop in the future. Add this to the tab." I looked at my watch and smiled at him. "Would you like to join me for dinner?" "I'd be honored, Mr. Luthor."  
"I allow dinner companions to call me Lex. Do I need to clear it with your boss?" "Actually, I was off at five."  
"You should have told me."  
"I didn't have any plans and it's a pleasure to assist you." "Well, see that everything is wrapped up and sent to the mansion address. I'll pick you up out front." I was sitting in the car waiting for Rick when my phone rang again. "Hello, Clark." "Lex, are you still in Metropolis?"  
"Yes, I spent the entire day buying new clothes for us. How was your day?" "I missed you. School was boring, if any of my teachers were as entertaining as you then I'd enjoy class." "I sincerely hope your teachers never try to entertain you the way I do. How did things go with your folks?" Before he could answer, the car door opened and Rick slid into the seat next to me. "Where are you taking me to dinner?" "Who is that?" Clark yelled into the phone. "It's Rick."  
"And who is Rick?" I smiled at the jealousy in his voice. The little demon in me took over. "He's the clerk in the store where I was shopping. He was so helpful, stayed after his shift was over to assist me, so I invited him to dinner. I was thinking I'd take him to Romano's they have the best pasta in town." I looked at Rick to see him grinning. He was savvy enough to know that I was pushing Clark's buttons. "I'd rather have seafood if you don't mind, Lex." "Since when do clerks call you Lex?"  
"Clark, we can discuss this later. I didn't have any lunch and I'm really hungry. I'll call you from the penthouse later. Bye." I closed my phone and dropped it in my pocket. Putting the car in gear, I pulled out into traffic. "He's the one you bought the clothes for isn't he?" "Yes."  
"Why are you trying to make him jealous?" "Do you think I'm playing games with him?" "Aren't you?"  
"Did you really want seafood?"  
"If you don't mind."  
"Not at all."  
I turned toward a place on the wharf that had become popular just before I moved to Smallville. Leaving the car with the valet, we walked into the restaurant. Just as the hostess was leading us to a table my phone rang. Rick threw me a grin as he slid into the booth. "Hello, Clark."  
"I'm at Romano's. Where the fuck are you?" "Shouldn't you be taking care of things at home?" "Where are you?"  
"I'm getting ready to have dinner. You should go home and take care of things. I'll call you later." I closed the phone and turned it off. Turning to smile at Rick, "What would you like? The snow crab is quite good here. Order whatever you want." I gave the waiter my drink order and settled back to enjoy my meal. Rick was an entertaining dinner companion and I allowed myself to relax. After dinner, I dropped Rick off and drove to the penthouse. I entered the parking garage, took the elevator, I turned my phone back on as I entered the penthouse. I checked the dial and found that I had a voicemail message. I walked toward the bedroom as I listened to a whiny message that Lana had left me concerning a problem at the Talon that she should have been able to handle on her own. Cutting off the message in mid whine, I dropped the phone on the bedside table and headed toward the bathroom. "Did you have a good time with Rick?"  
The light clicked on and I looked at Clark sitting on the chaise in the corner. "He's an entertaining conversationalist." He was up and on me before the last word left my mouth. He took a deep breath and I knew he was expecting to find the scent of another man on me. I expected him to calm down then but he threw me on the bed. Straddling me, he ripped the clothes off of me while chanting; "Mine," Over and over again. 

Mine  
I waited in that room for hours. Killing time until Lex returned, I got angrier and angrier. Left alone with my own thoughts for too long, I couldn't keep myself from breaking a few expensive pieces of idle bric-a-brac. Letting them crumble in my hand or spark and flame from a well-placed jolt of heat vision, I realized I didn't feel any better. All I could think was 'I leave the bastard for one fucking night and this is what I get?' 

When I heard him exit the elevator, I quickly cleared away some of the destruction. Settling into a chair in the corner of his bedroom, I waited in the dark. I heard him enter the penthouse and walk through the rooms. Finally, he came into the bedroom, holding that damn phone. 'Probably, Rick,' I thought as I watched him close the phone and throw it on the bedside table. As he turned toward the bathroom, I called out, "Did you have a good time with Rick?" 

Searching for the voice, he spun around. Reaching out with his left hand, he fumbled with the light switch before flicking on the lights. Staring straight at me, Lex replied, "He's an entertaining conversationalist." 

In the blink of an eye, I stood up and crossed the floor. Holding him tightly, I searched for traces of this "Rick." I smelled a faint, unfamiliar scent, but there wasn't enough of it for it to be the result of sex. That is unless he showered before coming home, tonight. 

Suddenly, that trace of scent enraged me. Picking Lex up by the waist none-too-gently, I threw him onto the bed. His eyes flashed hot and I paused. This was turning him on, I reasoned. That only made me angrier. Climbing onto the bed, I proceeded to tear off his clothes while he gave no resistance. Once he was naked, I stepped off the bed long enough to take off my clothes. For him, it was probably instantaneous as the shock was still in his eyes as I lowered my lips to his chest. Pressing feather light kisses, I whispered against his skin, "Mine." 

"Mine." 

Soon, I started to chant the small word. "Mine." I kissed his lips. "Mine." Kissed his throat. "Mine." Kissed his stomach. "Mine." Sunk my tongue into his belly button. "Mine." Gripped his hips. "Mine." Grabbed his calves. "Mine." Pushed his knees back up against his chest. "Mine." Straddled his thighs. "Mine." Pressed my erection against his opening. "Mine." 

Then, there was silence. Locking Lex in the uncomfortable position, I leveraged my weight against his thighs. It didn't take long for Lex to realize something was wrong. His smile faded into a frown. The hands grasping onto my shoulders fell away as he squirmed beneath me. Soon, his eyes flashed hot with anger as he pushed against me. 

Impressing my strength upon him, I pressed down harder, causing him to wince. When he looked at me this time, I asked, "Did you let him fuck you?" 

Trying to wiggle free of me, Lex replied, "What?" 

In response, I growled. Grabbing his wrists, I felt him wince again as I pinned his hands to the mattress, placing all my weight on his thighs. Close enough to kiss him; I repeated slowly, "Did. You. Let. Him. Fuck. You?" 

Giving one last push in protest, Lex answered, "Fuck you, Clark." 

Shaking my head, I said, "No. Let's talk about who's been fucking you." 

"If you want to know so badly, why don't you suck on my ass and find out." 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Clark, and get the hell off of me." 

"What's the matter, Lex? This not turn out the way you wanted? I'm not the little boy trying to reclaim my territory or begging for you to stay. That is what you wanted isn't it? Isn't it, Lex?" 

"I'm not talking to you like this. Get off of me and we'll talk." 

Slowly, I retreated off the bed. Ready to grab him if he made a run for the door, I stood a foot from the bed. I watched as he lowered his legs. I admit I felt a little bad at the look of pain on his face when he stretched out the sore muscles, but my anger wouldn't let me take notice of it at the time. I followed him as he rolled off the far side of the bed and opened his closet. He pulled on a robe, tying it shut. Then, he walked up to me. Face to face, eye-to-eye, he commanded, "Get out." 

"Gladly." 

I left the penthouse and went back to Smallville. It would be days before a visitor came to remind me of my lover. 

That went well...not  
I stood stiffly as he walked from the room. I'd expected him to be angry. I'd even expected that he might want to imprint me by fucking me. Had that been what happened, I'd have rolled with it, enjoyed the rough sex and reassured him when he felt guilty afterward. But he was too angry for that to be enough. When he ripped the muscle in my thigh I knew I had to shut it down. Then the bones creaked in my bruised wrists as he repeated the question, I couldn't believe he'd asked me that. Did he really not understand that I wouldn't cheat on him? It took all my well-learned control to hide my pain as I ordered him to leave. As soon as I heard the penthouse door slam, I dropped to the floor. I sat for several long minutes bathed in sweat as I waited for the pain to subside enough to allow me to crawl to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the tub and hauled myself up to get drugs. Sinking into the water, I let the heat sooth me. I was far from soothed in my mind. I dozed as the heavy pain meds kicked in. I woke when a deep voice spoke my name as he pulled me up and out of the cold water. My leg gave out and only his strong hands kept me from falling on my face. "Who hurt you, Lex?"  
"Just get me to bed, I'll be fine by tomorrow." "I doubt that, your wrists are broken, even you don't heal that quickly." "Broken? No, nothing's broken."  
"That's what you think, look at them. Bruising and sprains don't make you swell that much." I looked down and he was right, both my wrists were swollen. "Fuck!" "I'll take you back to Gotham with me until you heal. It was that kid, wasn't it?" "Just let me sleep, Bruce. I'll be fine in no time." "We need to get the swelling down so they can be splinted, at least. You can't stay here alone. I'm sure you don't want your father knowing this. The kid left you alone after he hurt you, didn't he." I threw him an irritated frown, as I hopped beside him to my bed. "He doesn't know he hurt you this much, does he?" "Just leave Clark out of this. Why are you here anyway?" "We were supposed to meet in the morning. You told me to come in early if I wanted to and to use the penthouse. Why should I leave him out? He is the one who did this to you, isn't he?" "Alright, since you aren't going to drop it, yes, he hurt me. I made him jealous." "He did this because you flirted with some other guy?" "He thought I fucked him."  
"I thought this was the one for you, Lex. Or are you keeping him in the dark?" "No, I've let him in. I just forgot how young he is. Plus he's got all this stress because of his parents." "You sound like an abused wife making excuses, Lex, stop it." "I'm just telling you the truth."  
"Well, being jealous doesn't give him the right to manhandle you that way. Did he rape you, too?" "No, Bruce, Clark would never force me. Will you let me nap, please? Take the guestroom and in the morning if the swelling is down you can take me home with you and play nursemaid to your heart's content." "We're not through talking, Lex. I won't stand by and watch as you self-destruct over that boy." "Let me sleep, we'll talk in the morning." He left me alone and I tried to sleep. But his words kept running through my head. I knew Clark would be devastated if he found out that he'd hurt me. Maybe the best thing to do was to walk away. Question was, could either of us do that? Finally, I slept, only to wake the next morning crying with the pain. The swelling had gone down, but the bruises were even more spectacular than the night before. Bruce was at my side almost instantly. "Lex, where are the drugs?"  
"In the bathroom."  
He walked away but soon returned with the meds. As I swallowed the pills he put on my tongue, he said. "I have the helicopter picking us up in an hour. We'll go straight to my jet and Alfred will meet us with the limo at the other end. When you're ready I'll help you dress." "Thanks, Bruce."  
We didn't talk as he got me dressed and made us coffee. "Lex, it's time for the helicopter. We should probably cover your hands. We don't want the pilot passing on that information to your father." "I can cover them with my coat."  
"That should work. Let's go."  
The trip to the airport was short, Bruce let me sleep on the plane, and in the limo. At the manor they fed me and splinted my hands, then he gave me more pain meds and let me sleep some more. I slept around the clock and still woke in pain. That was when Bruce insisted that I see his physician. It was also when I started to get angry. Clark hadn't called to check on me. I figured that even if he were still pissed at me, his curiosity would have led him to check on me. So, after Bruce's doctor said that the ligaments were torn as well as the bones broken, I cursed all the way into surgery. Between the tests and the surgery another day passed. No Clark. I decided it was for the best. I conducted my business with either Alfred or Bruce helping me out. I also began to plan my future alone. I caught Bruce studying me as I went through my days. Of everyone, I know he is the one I can depend on, no matter what. He was also the only one from whom I couldn't hide. He was certainly one of the few I'd trust to wipe my ass. As time passed and Clark didn't contact me, I became even angrier. I believe it was that combined with the frustration of my condition, which led to the dreams. The first woke me during the night, and I couldn't get back to sleep. The second brought Bruce to my room to find out why I was screaming. He held on to me the way he had at school when he knew I was upset. "What was the dream about?"  
"Clark. He was hurt and I couldn't help him." "That boy really has gotten under your skin, hasn't he?" "Doesn't matter. He hasn't even bothered to check on me. He can make his parents happy and marry the girl next door and forget his experimentation with the worthless Luthor." "Lex, anyone would be lucky to have you. As for marrying the girl next door - I don't think the girl next door could possibly make him happy in bed after he's shared yours. No one who's ever been in your bed complained about that aspect of their relationship with you." "Most of them didn't have parents who hated me." "In-laws aren't supposed to like you. Try and go back to sleep. I'll stay here until you do." I settled back down and drifted off, safe with Bruce watching over me. 

Nocturnal Visitations  
On the third night after my fight with Lex, I went out to the barn. I needed solitude. The level of tension in my parents' house was just too high. The only upside was that they stopped using hurtful words and a type of civility now governed our interactions. 

As the barn door closed behind me, I heard a familiar voice, "Clark Kent." 

Turning toward the voice, I watched as Bruce Wayne emerged from the shadows. Walking up to him, I asked, "Did he send you?" 

"No. I'm here on my own." 

Turning away from him, I glanced over my shoulder as I dismissed him, "Leave me alone." 

I started to ascend the stairs leading to the loft when he called out, "You broke both his wrists." 

Instantly, I stopped. Slowly turning around, I stared at Bruce as I asked, "Is he okay?" 

"No. He's broken, battered and bruised." 

Sitting down on the stairs, I stared out into space. Cradling my head in my hands, I felt him cautiously approach me. When he reached the banister, he said, "You didn't know you hurt him that badly." 

I shook my head, as I replied, "No, I didn't." Looking up at him, I begged, "Please, believe me. I didn't know." 

Bruce tilted his head to the right as he watched me. "Just like he said." 

"He said that?" 

"In not so many words." 

Jumping up, I asked, "Where is he now?" 

I saw reluctance in his eyes and I promised, "I won't hurt him. I won't touch him. I just need to see him." 

He was silent for several seconds before answering, "He's at my estate in Gotham City. When you get there, you'll meet a man named Alfred. Tell him Thomas and Martha said you could see Lex." "Thomas and Martha?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay. Thank you." 

I waited for a reply that never came. He just stood there, quiet and foreboding. Leaving the barn, I looked back only for a second, then I sped away. 

I arrived in Gotham five minutes later. I easily jumped the gate and avoided the sensors. I evaded a group of security. I reached the house easily enough and scaled the walls to the high windows. I managed to open a first floor window and peek inside the room only to find an elderly man standing in front of me. His attire told me he was a butler. His patient demeanor and knowing eyes told me who he must be. 

"Alfred?" 

"Yes, Master Kent." 

Still half hanging out the window, I explained, "I'm here to see Lex Luthor. Umm... Thomas and Martha said I could." 

After I finished speaking, he smiled kindly. Turning to the left, he gestured toward the door as he said, "Of course. Follow me, if you will." 

Clumsily climbing through the window, I scrambled after him. He led me through a maze of hallways and corridors. Along the way, I saw portraits lining the walls and expensive bric-a-brac tastefully displayed. So caught up in what I was seeing, I didn't notice when he came to a stop. As a result, I charged right into that old man. I hit him with my full force and, now here's the strange part, he didn't budge. He simply turned around and smiled. A moment later, he opened the door before us. 

In the room, Lex slept on a large bed. Immediately numb, I stumbled over to his bedside. I heard Alfred close the door behind me, but I didn't acknowledge it. I couldn't take my eyes off the bandaged wrists, the expression of pain and the sweat running down pale flesh. Tears sprang to my eyes. Shaking my head, I brought my hands up to my eyes. Roughly drawing my hands down my face, I forced myself to gaze upon the destruction I wrought. 

Before me was every nightmare I've ever had. My powers run amok. My anger unchecked. Kneeling down beside him, I rested my elbows on the mattress as I clasped my hands in prayer. Quietly, I repeated, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." 

I went through several runs of this litany before I heard a tired voice ask, "Clark?" 

Seeking absolution  
I woke to the sound of a voice, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The pain meds had worn off, and the pain was back. I couldn't figure out why I was still having so much pain, normally I'd be healing nicely after several days. But then I'd never broken anything before. I decided to verify that it was really Clark and not a dream. "Clark?"  
"Lex, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you." "What are you doing here? How did you find me?' "Bruce came to see me. He told me I'd hurt you. I had to come to check on you." "Go home, Clark."  
"Please, Lex, don't send me away. I want to take care of you. Make it up to you." "It's been three days, Clark, and you haven't even called me. You wouldn't be here now if not for Bruce interfering. I think we both know what happened can never be allowed to happen again." "I didn't mean..."  
"Yes, you did. You didn't trust me. You accused me of cheating on you. And then you hurt me for the imagined sin." "I never would have left you if I'd known that you were seriously hurt." "That's just your guilt talking, Clark." I watched as the tears rolled down his cheeks. I wanted to reach out to him, to end his pain, but I couldn't. I shared the blame with him for my condition. I know that. I'd pushed his buttons and he'd reacted. "Lex, what can I do? I should have believed in you. I know I'm just a hick and you could have anyone. I was hurt and afraid that you'd found someone else. I love you so much, Lex." "And mad, Clark, don't forget that one. You wanted to hurt me. I saw it in your eyes." I watched as his eyes widened with the knowledge. I don't think he'd realized how it looked from my point of view. "That was wrong. I waited for you so long and the whole time I was picturing you with someone else. I kept getting more and more angry. Then you wouldn't answer me. I needed you to tell me that you hadn't..." "Clark, you have super senses, if I was with someone else you'd be able to tell. The only way I could cheat on you and you not know is if I didn't see you for a week after it happened and I washed three times a day during that week." His head dipped and I knew he was thinking back to how he'd smelled the faint hint of me on my kidnapper and therefore found me. I waited until he lifted his head, then once more told him to go. "Go back to Smallville, Clark. Take Lana up on her offer, make your parents happy." "No! You can't mean that. You love me, I know you do." "Clark..."  
The door opened and Alfred came into the room. "Master Lex, Master Bruce called and wanted me to make sure everything was going alright. I also brought you some broth and your medication." "Thank you, Alfred."   
I struggled to sit up and Clark was instantly on his feet. He lifted me easily and propped me up with pillows around me. He reached for the cup of broth, and Alfred gave it to him. I allowed Clark to place the straw to my lips and I sipped, chicken broth just the right temperature. Alfred was watching us and I knew every nuance of our behavior would be reported to Bruce when he returned. When the broth was finished, Alfred handed Clark the meds and a glass of water. I let him deposit the pills on my tongue, then swallowed them and drank plenty of water. "Master Lex, you should probably get some sleep." "You're right, Alfred, and Clark should be heading for home. Will you show him out?" "I want to stay."  
"Perhaps, Master Kent could stay in one of the guestrooms?" "He should go home to his parents."  
"I'll leave if you make me, Lex, but I won't go home. I belong with you. I'll find a way to win back your trust." "Actually, Master Bruce asked that Master Kent stay until he comes home. He wishes to speak with him." I frowned at Alfred, knowing it would do me no good to argue; Alfred would do exactly as Bruce had told him. The meds were kicking in already and I was beginning to drift off. That was the point when I realized that Bruce must have ordered Alfred to slip me a micky. I hate it when he does shit like that. 

In The Dark Knight's Power   
Cautiously, I watched Lex sleep. There seemed something strange about how quickly his struggles turned to snores. Glancing at Alfred, I found only an enigmatic smile a courteous demeanor. When he nodded toward the hallway, I followed wordlessly. 

Out in the hall, Alfred closed Lex's door before turning to me and saying, "Master Bruce is in the library. He would like you to join him." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, follow me," said Alfred as he walked away. 

After a few turned corners, Alfred opened a set of enormous double doors. Once the doors were completely open, I felt the pleasant warmth of a rolling fire coming from a far corner. Glancing at Alfred, I saw him look at the fire and calmly nod. The message clear, I drew near the fire. As I passed a high back chair, I heard a deep voice command, "Sit down. You're blocking my light." 

At the same moment, I heard the clickity-clack of double doors closing. 

Spinning around, I saw Bruce Wayne sitting in the mahogany antique. Looking around, I found a settee nearby and sat down. I watched Bruce in silence. His eyes never left the fire as he said, "Did you make your peace?" 

"No." 

"I see." 

"I know I did a terrible thing, but I can't help feeling like he's pushing me away on purpose. Like he knew I'd get mad enough for something bad to happen." 

"Hmm." 

"He says things that he knows will hurt me." 

"Like?" 

"Well, there's this girl named Lana. He's always telling me to go off with her." 

"Did he mention this just now?" 

I got the funny feeling he already knew the truth as I answered, "Yes." 

"I see." 

He drew forward. Placing his elbows on his knees, his eyes shifted from the fire to my face. He pressed his clasped hands against his chin as he said, "Has Lex ever mentioned he had a brother?" 

"You mean Julian?" 

His right brow rose at my response. Nodding slowly, he continued, "Lex was eleven years old when Julian was born." 

"Yes, I know." 

"Do you know how Julian died?" 

"Lex said he was found in his crib. The baby had stopped breathing." 

"That's mostly true," said Bruce as he shifted in his seat until he was facing me. "Lex killed Julian." 

I jumped up and yelled, "That's not possible!" 

Bruce didn't flinch as he waited for me to sit down. Still angry, I slowly lowered myself onto the settee. Filled with tension, I listened as he explained, "It wasn't on purpose. Lex loved his brother. He loved him so much that he'd hold Julian for hours. A rare thing Lex was - A boy willing to sit still for so long. It was a lovely thing. Except, on the day of Julian's baptism, Lex held Julian too tightly. He held the baby against his chest and the baby couldn't breath. By the time, Lex realized what happened, Julian was already dead. He placed the baby back in the crib and ran to tell his mother." 

Numb, I sat there thinking about what Bruce was saying. Finally, after Bruce stopped speaking, I asked, "Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because you are the first thing I've seen Lex really love since Julian and his mother died." 

"I don't understand." 

"He doesn't want to get hurt again. He'll do anything, endure anything, to keep from hurting again." 

"Still, why tell me?" 

"Because you're here." 

I stared back at Bruce. I wasn't sure I understood, but I didn't want to ask another question. Standing up, I excused myself for the night. As I passed by him, he whispered, "Alfred will see you to your room." 

Nodding, I left the room. The message was clear - Don't see Lex again tonight. Outside the library, Alfred waited patiently. Gesturing for him to go first, I followed him to my room where I waited for morning and wondered about the things I learned. 

Brooding Bat  
I swam up from sleep, disoriented and confused. As I blinked in the low light of the room, I saw Bruce sitting in a chair nearby. He moved forward to offer me a glass of cool water. When my throat was soothed I glare at him. "Bastard, I need to piss, help me up."  
"I'll get the bottle."  
"No, I want to get out of this bed."  
"Lex, the drugs make you unsteady."  
"So what? You can't hold me up now?"  
He shook his head while throwing back the covers. Helping me sit, he spoke, "Wait a minute, give yourself a chance to clear your head." "If you don't get me to the bathroom I'm going to piss my pants." He stopped trying to argue and lifted me. Holding onto me, he walked me to the bathroom. He didn't hesitate to pull down the boxers and hold my dick as I peed. When I finished, he pulled up my boxers and led me back to the bed. "Do you want some broth or juice?"  
"Don't bother Alfred."  
The door opened and there was Alfred with a tray. "Damn, are the two of you psychically linked? I don't want anything else that isn't opened in front of me." "Master Lex, I give you my word there are no drugs in this." Since Alfred had never lied to me, I allowed them to give me broth and juice. When Alfred left the room, I turned back to Bruce. "Did you send Clark home?"  
"No, he's in one of the guest rooms. Lex, what are you going to do about this?" "I told him to go home."  
"To Lana?"  
"To her, to his parents who hate me, to a normal life." "Normal? We both know that boy isn't normal, just as you aren't." "Without me in his life, he can at least appear normal. If he stays with me, he'll be under a microscope. He'll be the subject of headlines and you know what they'll call him. He'll be stalked by photographers." "I think he can deal with all that."  
"I hurt people, Bruce. I've already hurt him." "You're human, Lex, not perfect. Besides, from here it looks like you're the one in pain." "I can handle this pain."  
"Are you sure? Because I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at him. I think the pain of being without him will make broken wrists look like a mild muscle strain." "Weren't you the one who was telling me only two days ago that I needed to forget him?" "Alfred pointed a few things out to me." "Such as?"  
"Doesn't really matter, I trust Alfred's instincts. Look here, Lex, I saw the boy's face when he found out that he hurt you. That's why I went there, so that I could see it for myself. And he arrived here within five minutes of me telling him where you were." "Bruce..."  
"Lex, anyone you love will be protected as if he were you. Even if he isn't with you, I won't blow his cover. I won't even pry. I will however make it my mission in life to seriously hurt him if he ever hurts you again." "Well, you'll never have to do that because he's going home today and I'm not going to see him anymore." "You can't get rid of me that easily, Lex." I groaned and rolled to my side away from them. "Bruce, get him out of here. Go home, Clark." "No. I'm responsible for this; I should be the one caring for you." "Please, Bruce."  
"Clark, please do as he asks."  
"He's mine, and I'm his. Don't you understand that?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I turned just as Bruce manhandled Clark toward the door. Was I just a possession, then? His sex toy? Was there some alien drive that I'd kicked awake by having sex with him? I wished I could discuss all this with Bruce. Although knowing all the weird things that went on in his life and with the Alfred's spook factor thrown in he might have figured out most of it. Alfred entered the room. "Master Lex, would you like me to draw you a bath?" "Is Clark gone?"  
"I believe Master Clark is on the phone with his parents." "Where is Bruce?"  
"He's conversing with your father. It appears that Mr. Luthor is concerned that he cannot locate you." Bruce would know how to handle Lionel. I briefly wondered what Clark was saying to his parents. I looked at Alfred waiting so patiently. I had been sweating during the night, so the idea of a bath and having clean sheets when it was finished was most appealing. "Yes, Alfred, I would like to bathe. Thank you." "I'll draw your bath."  
Getting clean would help me get ready to start my day. It was lunchtime before I realized that I was feeling no pain. 

There Comes a Time to Move On  
It was a little after noon when I heard the light tapping on the door. Sitting up, I called out, "Come in." 

Immediately, Alfred opened the door. Pausing only long enough to pick up a tray from the table outside the door, Alfred entered my room. I'd only been there a couple of days, but the room already felt like mine. There were clothes in my size hanging in the closet, folded in the drawers. A phone with its own phone line sat on the nearby desk - the same desk where Alfred placed my lunch. 

When I didn't quickly move to the desk, Alfred turned toward me and asked, "Are you not hungry, Master Kent?" 

Shaking my head, I replied, "I'm hungry. I just don't feel like eating." 

His eyes softened and sadness tensed about his thinly pressed lips. Looking up at him, I asked, "Has he asked for me at all?" 

Looking down, Alfred answered, "No, Master Kent. He has not." 

Clasping my hands in front of me, I thought aloud, "What am I going to do?" 

Then, Alfred did something I'd never seen him do before - he sat down. He pulled out the desk chair and slowly lowered himself down onto it. He seemed older as his shoulders sagged down and his hands came to rest on his knees. He waited until my eyes met his before he said, "Master Kent, I have spent many years in the employ of very wealthy men. It has been my experience that men such as Master Luthor expect things to conclude in their favor simply because they always have. Much is offered to them. Very little is denied." 

"What are you trying to say, Alfred?" I asked. 

"Master Luthor can have most anything he wants. Perhaps it is time you showed him something he cannot have." 

With his final words, Alfred stood up. He lightly patted me on the shoulder before leaving the room. After the door closed, I stood up and sat down in the chair Alfred just vacated. Turning toward the meatloaf sandwich brought for lunch, I considered my next move as I picked up the sandwich and began to eat. 

An hour later, I walked into Lex's room. I found a familiar scene - Lex in bed. His color looked better and his expression was peaceful, but I didn't allow that to deter me from my mission. Closing the door behind me, I walked up to the bed and announced, "Lex, I'm leaving today. I'm going back to Smallville. 

He tried to interrupt me, but I put my hand up to silence him. Quickly, I said, "You've said a lot. Now, it's time that you listened a little." 

His eyes darkened, but he nodded. Sitting down on his bed, I said, "I want you to know a few things before I leave, Lex. First, I want you realize I'm gay. I'm not experimenting and it's not a phase. That means that with you or without you, Lana isn't in my future. Second, I really am sorry for everything that I did and I hope someday you can forgive me. Lastly, I love you and I think a part of me always will." 

As I finished speaking, I stood up. Walking to the door, I looked back as I opened it. Lex's face was unreadable as I left the room. 

"If you ever want to see me again, Lex, you know where to find me." 

I'll be damned  
"I think a part of me always will. If you ever want to see me again, Lex, you know where to find me." His parting shots as he walked from the room. I rose from the bed and looked out the window as he appeared in the drive. As if he sensed me there he looked up. He raised his hand in a wave and then shot out of sight. I felt, rather than heard the presence behind me. Then he spoke. "For what it's worth, Lex, I think he's your shot at the brass ring. I'm sure he loves you." "He's a child."  
"He's many things, but child isn't one of them. He never got to be a child, anymore than you or I did." I turned too quickly and almost fell, Bruce was there to catch me. I studied his eyes as he made sure I was steady on my feet. "What do you know?"  
"I have state of the art surveillance on this estate. I've watched the tapes of how he entered the first time. I'm sure his departure just now will show similar shots. Anyone who has the speed and strength he has would have been prevented a childhood. Doing normal childhood things would result in injury and property damage." "The world can't be allowed to know that. You know what would happen to him, Bruce. I want the tapes." "I've destroyed the arrival tapes, Alfred is collecting the ones from a few minutes ago. I told you he is safe with me." "I know. I think my wrists are healed, I want to see the doctor today." "You're deflecting."  
"Yes, I am. But it's the truth nevertheless. Don't push me, Bruce. He'll be better off without me." "That isn't true." He watched me silently for a moment, then said. "I'll have Alfred call the doctor and bring around the car." My wrists had healed and the casts were removed. It was such a relief to shower and piss unassisted. I left Gotham the next day for Metropolis. I had my usual sparing match with my father, caught up on work and tried to forget green eyes that looked at me with adoration as I took him places he'd never gone before. The weeks passed and I avoided his memory as much as possible. The calls I exchanged with Lana concerning the Talon always had a twist to them. She'd drop falsely casual comments into the conversation - Clark was doing this or she and Clark did so and so. I stopped calling and sent emails instead. I thought I was past wanting him until the day I was looking for my favorite pair of comfortable shoes and found the bag from that day. The bag with the coat and pants I'd bought for him. I sat on the floor, held them to my face breathing in the scent of new leather and pictured him in them. Thing is, I could barely remember the face of the clerk who had assisted me that day. But I could still remember the face of anger as Clark raged at me. The insane idiot, who resides in my subconscious most of the time, asked quietly if another broken bone would be worth it to have him show up there. I threw the coat from me and walked quickly out of the closet and to the phone. There was one sure way to find out if he had learned his lesson and if he meant it when he said he loved me. I stepped from the limo that night and smiled at the cameras before stepping aside and allowing my 'date' to exit the vehicle. The escort service had done a great job. He was tall, broad shouldered, had black wavy hair, but the eyes were warm brown. I stopped on the carpet and allowed a reporter that normally I avoided to ask questions. "Mr. Luthor, you haven't attended one of these charity events in some time. Where have you been hiding yourself?" "Do you think it's easy being rich? It's lots of hard work. But I needed a break and this is such a worthy cause. I have my check written." "We're sure that you will be generous as always." I could see that she was dying to ask who the man beside me was but she restrained herself. "I do like to support the causes I believe in. I'll also be announcing later in the week a possible move to the coast to look after LuthorCorp interests there." "Really? Why the change?"  
"We feel that a short term family presence is needed. And a change of scene would be good for me. Everyone needs that now and again." "Well, there you have it folks. Lex Luthor following in both his parents' footsteps." The camera cut away and she smiled at me, "So who is this hunk with you tonight?" "Now, Susan, you know I don't kiss and tell. I'll see you later." I turned and walked toward the door with the escort in tow. I caught Clark out of the corner of my eye in the crowd. He'd made good time as usual. He stood still and I turned to smile at him. A hesitant smile touched his lips in return and he looked pointedly at the clone. I mouthed one word, "Penthouse." He nodded and then slipped back into the crowd. I had my answer. 

Hi, Stranger  
I waved at Lex before I ran away. I guess my youthful optimism expected him to come after me quickly - No more than a few days; but that didn't happen. Days became a week and soon more weeks came to join the first. Still, there was no word. 

Somewhere around week two, I gave up. The next time my mother made a snide comment about Lex, I announced that I wasn't seeing him anymore. She flashed the first smile I'd seen in a long time. All I could do was shake my head as I headed for my bedroom. 

Y'know, it's amazing. Once you come to terms with your own sexuality, how easily you see it in others. Suddenly, Brandon from my second period economics class seemed a lot more interesting. We met one day under the bleachers. Scared and hoping to not get caught, Brandon showed me what it felt like to have sex with someone other than Lex. It didn't feel as good and no penetration took place, but walking away from Lex was the choice I made. I learned to live with it. 

Then, one night, I was watching television when I saw Lex come on the screen. I tensed when I saw his escort and the clever grin he flashed at the camera. I knew that smile. It was an invitation. I jumped up and sped away to Metropolis. I arrived as he played with the press about the man on his arm. He scanned the crowd and our eyes locked. 

He smiled. I smiled back. I shot a look at his date and laughter filled Lex's eyes. I knew the game was on for sure when he mouthed "Penthouse" before turning away. I quickly nodded and I know he caught it out of the corner of his eye before I left, heading for the penthouse. 

Hours later, Lex arrived at the penthouse. He turned on the lights while slipping out of his jacket. His eyes quickly drew to where I stood across the room. Raising a hand, I said, "Hey." 

"Hey," he replied. 

I looked him up and down as I noted, "You're looking good. No permanent effects, right?" 

He tossed his coat onto the sofa then proceeded to turn a couple times. He lifted his hands over his head and twisted his wrists a little. "Everything seems to be in working order." 

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

There was silence for a while. We just started walking and before we knew it we were standing in front of each other. A breath away but not touching, we stared at each other for what seemed like forever until he leaned toward me. We kissed softly, almost chastely. Pulling away, I looked down at him and asked, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" 

Nodding, he answered, "Truth is...I forgave you that first night." 

Cupping his cheek, I kissed him again. Wrapping my arms around him, I sighed when I felt his hands grasp onto my back and shoulders. Breaking our embrace, we pressed our foreheads against each other as our hands traveled. Breathing deeply, I closed my eyes as I ran my right hand over his scalp. Engrossed in the subtleties of his flesh, I almost missed him saying, "Clark, I-" 

Quickly, I darted my left hand up. Pressing my fingertips against his lips, I silenced him. Looking in his eyes, I saw so much emotion as I shushed at him. Keeping a lock on his eyes, I reached down and grabbed his hand. Tugging on him, I led Lex into his bedroom. 

Gently, I laid him down on the bed. Spreading out beside him, I paused only for a second before kissing him again. 

Starting Over?  
I spent the evening smiling in the right places, clapping when it was called for. We circulated, and I was asked who my handsome date was, I gave them a first name and nothing more. He was charming to the people around us but managed to say absolutely nothing. It was a pleasant enough evening and I managed to avoid worrying about Clark. I was hopeful that we could have a decent conversation when I went home. I'd discounted Lana's email saying Clark was seeing some guy at school as either bullshit or experimentation the moment I saw him appear in the crowd. When the evening drew to an end, I had the driver take me home first, then handed Steve a generous tip and told the driver to drop him wherever he wanted to go. The lights were off in the penthouse, but I felt his presence. We didn't really say much and when he led me to the bedroom, I was happy to go. I'd missed the closeness we'd developed before that night. Of all the people I'd tried to have relationships with, Clark was the only one who I'd truly gotten to know, the only one who got through my defenses. He placed me on the bed as if I'd break, then joined me. The first kiss was tentative, soft. His hand sliding over my head again, then cupping the back of my skull. He pulled back a little and grinned at me. "How was the dinner?"  
"Lukewarm, bland and it went on much too long. Did you eat?" "I had dinner at home, farmer's hours remember?" "Do they know where you are?"  
"No. You looked so handsome tonight. Was that Rick with you?" "He was a paid escort named Steve."  
"Did he take care of you on the way home?" "If you're asking if I got laid, the answer is no. I haven't been with anyone since the last time we were together. But then you knew that I didn't do anything with him." He had a strange look on his face and I knew then that Lana had been at least partly right. I didn't figure that a high school boy could have made it better for him than I could. I couldn't be angry; he was young, healthy, horny. Experimentation was normal for a young man. Still, I felt a stab of pain. Before it registered on my face, I pulled him to me and kissed him again. Then I gave him a sassy grin, "Want to show me a good time?" "Lex, I missed you."  
"Missed you, too, Clark."  
I pulled him in for another kiss and soon he was pulling at my clothes. I pushed his hands away and undid the studs on the dress shirt. As soon as I pulled it open, he was sucking on my right nipple while pinching the other. I arched against him as he tugged with his teeth. "God!" I tangled my fists in his hair holding him in place as I threw one leg up over his hip. His mouth moved up, leaving a trail of marks, sucking a large one where my neck and shoulder meet. Then lighter nips along my jaw until he covered my mouth again. I rocked hard against him, pressing our cocks together. Our tongues danced together as we humped each other. I wrenched back from him, "Clark, we need to get naked." That was all it took. He was up and naked before I got my pants opened. Then his impatient hands pushed mine aside and my pants sailed into the air behind him, one half over his left shoulder the other over his right. He covered my body and rutted against me. I moaned as our cocks rubbed together. Damn, I'd missed this. We kissed and rocked, frantic to reach climax. So I was surprised when he pulled back. "Clark?"  
His eyes were bright, even now he shows himself to me through his eyes. There was guilt, mixed with the need to confess. I mimicked his gesture of earlier in the evening and pressed my fingers to his lips. "I know, Clark. It's okay, we'll talk about it someday but not now." He kissed me, hard, then he whispered, "Will you let me be inside you tonight?" "Clark, you can do that whenever you want." "I don't want to hurt you."  
"I don't think you'll ever hurt me again, Clark. If I did, I wouldn't be here with you now." I turned from him to get the lube. He reached past me and took it from the drawer. He snuggled against my back as he flipped the cap. His lips pressed against my ear, "I love you so much." "I know. I love you, too."  
I pulled back; I closed my eyes, listening as he slicked himself. I bent my knees, pulling them toward my chest. I held my breath as he pressed the head of his cock against me, probing for my opening. I felt the trembling of his body as he pressed forward; I held my breath as the head breached me. Reaching back, I cupped his ass to encourage him. He moaned and surged into me. I gasped at the suddenness of being filled so completely. "Lex?"  
"I'm fine."  
His lips caressed the side of my throat, as he pulled out part way and then pushed back in. One of his big hands slipped under my thigh and lifted it as he pushed in deeper. Holding me easily, he pumped into me. My body rocked as he strained toward his orgasm. I was rock hard and leaking, but I didn't touch my dick. Once I come, I'm over-sensitive so I prefer to wait until my lover comes when I'm getting fucked. His movements were getting jerky; the kisses to my throat sloppy and wet, his hand gripped me so hard I could feel the bruises starting to bloom on my skin. When his teeth latched onto my throat, I knew he was almost there. A couple of hard thrusts later he slammed in and I felt his come flood me. "Lex!" Then I reached for my cock, stroking it. His hand slipped down my thigh to cup my balls and squeeze them gently as I brought myself off. As my come began to flow, he covered the head and caught a dollop. I turned my head enough to watch as he licked his hand clean. "I love the way you taste, Lex." I smiled as I panted in the aftermath. His arms wrapped around me and he rolled onto his back taking me with him. I waited for my body to calm, very aware of his cock still buried inside me. "Lex, can I stay all night?"  
"I guess you'll have to, because I'm not planning on moving before morning." "I like having a Lex blanket."  
"Let your blanket sleep, will you." I drifted off to sleep as his hands traveled slowly along my body. 

Well, Good Morning  
I'd been quietly resting for hours when I felt him squirm. Looking down, I watched as he slowly raised his head and yawned. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes like a little boy would. All I could do was smile. 

There I was. Right where I should be. Resting in a huge bed. Running my fingers up and down Lex's back. 

It was wonderful. 

Now, Lex was awake, I could ask the question that haunted me since the night before. Sitting up, I inquired, "Lex, how did you know I'd be watching TV last night?" 

He cocked his head to the right and then he smiled. With a laugh in his voice, he replied, "Because Angel was on." 

"What?" 

"Clark, you always watch Angel. Even if it's a repeat. When we were at the estate or at the penthouse or somewhere else, if Angel was on, then everything else stopped for an hour. I noticed that they have that highlight of the news during the commercial break. I knew they'd showcase an event of that magnitude and the rest is history." 

"I bet you think you're pretty smart." 

"Well, I have taken I.Q. tests in the past and they say I'm a genius." 

Pushing Lex hard enough to send him slumping over onto the mattress, I said, "Right. A genius." 

Taking my opportunity, I pounced on him. I rained kisses on his face, neck and shoulders. As I worked my way down his chest, he asked, "So, what are you going to tell your new boyfriend? 

Pushing up on my elbows, I looked up at Lex and asked, "What new boyfriend?" 

"The guy Lana told me about." 

Pushing up on my knees, I said, "Lana knew. Damn, that means the whole school knows. Great." 

Looking down, I saw the questions in Lex's eyes. Sighing loudly, I shifted until I was sitting against the headboard. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth, but Lex beat me to the first word. 

"Just answer me this - Did your parents like him more than they liked me?" 

Shaking my head, I replied, "My parents didn't know or I didn't think they knew. Of course, I didn't think Lana knew. Anyways, he wasn't my boyfriend. I don't know where you got that from." 

I saw the doubt in Lex's eyes. Curling my left index finger, I motioned for him to come over. Slowly, he worked his way over until he was pressing his back against the headboard, too. Looking over at him, I said, "Look, Lex. I've spent the last month, month and a half, trying to get on with my life. I didn't like it and it is was no fun, but I did it." 

"Do you regret it?" 

"I regret our time apart. I regret everything that led up to it, but I don't regret that eventually I realized I had to move on and did just that." 

"You looked like you felt guilty last night." 

"I felt guilty last night. Sometime this morning, I realized I don't have any reason to feel guilty." 

Nodding, Lex looked away from me as he asked, "So, how have you been?" 

"Good. I had a lot of catch-up to do at school from all that time I missed, but I caught up okay. Of course, now I'm missing another day of school, so I'm going to have to play catch up again." 

"And your parents?" 

"What can I say? My mother has worn a permanent smile on her face since the day I told her we broke up. Which reminds me that she's probably realized by now that I didn't sleep in my bed last night." 

"And since only I bring out this rebellious behavior, she's figured out that we're together again." 

"I'm thinking that you're probably right." 

Wrapping his arm around me, Lex pulled me close and asked, "So, where do we go from here?" 

Cupping his cheek, I answered, "Well, I go back to Smallville and I graduate from high school." 

Softly, I rubbed my thumb over his cheek as I continued, "I want you to come with me. I want us to try and have a normal life. Y'know, where I'm not throwing my future away and you're not whisking me away to unknown places." 

Frowning, he asked, "You want a normal relationship? What, with dating? Movies? Midnight walks under the moon? What?" 

"Well, something along those lines, yeah, though I could do without the dating. We're kind of past dating, don't you think?" 

"I guess." 

Suddenly, I kissed him. It was short, but strong and left him wide-eyed. Smiling, I asked, "So, wanna be my boyfriend?" 

He chewed on his bottom lip for a while before saying, "I'm not very good at being normal. I haven't had very much experience at it." 

Nodding, I agreed, "Neither have I, but maybe we can figure it out." 

He searched my face for a second, then he smiled and said, "Maybe, we can. 

Normal? Us?  
He wants normal? Can a billionaire mutant and an alien farmboy ever know normal? Especially with Lionel and the Kents working to separate us. His mouth had resumed its trip down my body and I gave up thinking as he deep throated my morning hard-on. We spent the next hour making love. Then over a late breakfast my mind kicked back into gear. I freely admit that he will always be able to distract me with sex. But I also have to say that afterward in the quiet time, when higher brain function returns, I often have epiphanies. I made a mental list of the things I'd need to do in order to spend more time in Smallville. I ignored the pout that I received when I failed to respond to a comment about the gossip that was being reported about me on the morning show. "Lex, will you pay attention. They're calling him your boy toy." "That'll make my father happy. He'll think I've stopped seeing you." "But he's bound to find out that isn't true." "Yes, of course, Clark. Right now though, I'm more concerned with how I attempt to give you this normal that you want. Also, are you sure Lana's spread the fact that you're gay to the school? Because if she has we can do things more openly." "You aren't giving me normal, we're going to try and find it together, Lex." I grinned at the exasperation in his voice. "If Lana knows then you can be sure that Chloe knows, so if it isn't all over the school it soon will be." "Then let me suggest a full frontal assault." "What does that mean?"  
"We tell your parents that I know the truth." "What?"  
"Clark, I'm perfectly willing to play my father's son." "Lex, what are you saying?"  
"It might take some of the heat off if they think I'm blackmailing you." "NO! I won't let you take on that lie just to get them focused on you more than they are on me. I don't want then thinking that they are right about you. I'm not a little boy or your victim. But telling them you know might be a good strategy. If they find out that you've known all these months and haven't used it against me even when I hurt you..." "You told them about that?"  
"No, but I will, if we tell them that you know. It will impress on them that you mean to keep my secret." "Clark, I don't think they need to know about that." I was amazed at the shame I suddenly felt. Shame that I'd done such an immature thing to begin with. Shame that I'd felt the need to test him, and shame that as twisted as I am, I knew it would probably happen again. "If we tell them we should tell them everything, Lex. Put it all on the table. Sooner or later they will realize that we aren't just fucking, that we love each other." "I don't know if they'll ever believe that I'm capable of loving you." "They'll believe it when we're still together twenty years from now." "Twenty years? Are you sure that they'll figure it out by then?" "Aughhh!"  
I laughed as he launched himself at me. As he carried me back toward the bedroom I couldn't resist smacking his ass as I dangled head down just above it. We drew it out longer that time. As I balanced against his thighs and pumped into him I watched his eyes. When they rolled back into his head I let go inside him and sighed as he followed me immediately spraying his come onto my body. After a short nap we made our plans for the conversation with his parents and our first official 'date' in Smallville. 

Mother Knows Best  
"Clark Joseph Kent, where have you been?" rang my Mother's faceless voice from a dark corner of the living room. 

Sighing, I shrugged my jacket off as I answered, "With Lex." 

Her gasp told me everything. I kept walking toward the staircase until her hand on my arm stopped me. Turning back to her, I winced at the hurt, pain and shock evident in her expression. Slowly, her grip grew tighter as she stammered, "I thought that was over. You said it was over." 

I tried to explain. "I couldn't stay away. I love him." 

I have super powers. Still, I didn't see my mother's hand as it slapped me across the face. The hand that hit me was instantly against her mouth. She'd never hit me before and we were both shocked. 

Shaking my head, I backed away from her. As I stumbled up the stairs, I could feel where she hit me. It tingled, but didn't hurt. Bullets don't hurt me. She certainly wasn't going to hurt me - At least, not physically anyway. 

The next morning, I prepared for school, avoiding her as best I could. I walked about in a daze. Chloe asked if something was wrong, but I shrugged her off. Pete tried to crack a few jokes, but all he got from me was a weak smile. I was glad when the last bell rang. I hurried to the front steps only to stop dead in my tracks. 

Parked in front of the school was my mother. She looked determined as she gestured for me to get in the truck. I made my way over to the passenger side and climbed into the cab. Wordlessly, she started up the engine. Several country lanes passed before she said, "I have a friend in Gotham City. I called her last night. She agreed to let you stay with her." 

"What?" I asked. "You can't send me away." 

Never taking her eyes off the road, she replied, "Yes, I can and I am. This whole situation is out of control." 

"You mean because I'm gay." 

Taking her eyes off the road, she looked directly at me as she growled, "Don't say that. You're too young to know something like that." 

Turning back to the road, she continued, "No. You're too young. You are not gay yet. You just need to get away from the bad influences here." 

Just then, we pulled onto the lane running up to our house. As the house drew near, I said, "You mean Lex." 

"Yes!" She cried as she slammed on the brakes. 

The momentum pushed us forward and then slammed us back. I didn't wait. I jumped from the car. Walking away from her, I called back, "I'm not a little boy anymore. I know what I am." 

A week went by. I saw Lex more than once, but also managed to keep to my school schedule. I told Lex about everything my mom said. Lex made me memorize his personal cell phone number. He said in case I really was sent away, I'd know how to contact him. 

At my request, he stayed away from the house. I didn't want to cause ripples if I didn't have to. It gave me hope as each day passed without suitcases or bus tickets to Gotham. I thought maybe my Mother got over her initial shock of having Lex back in my life. 

In the mornings, she was quiet. After school, she couldn't be found. Late at night, I'd hear her enter my room and stand in front of my bed. I could smell her tears as they fell down her cheeks. 

Finally, just when the pressure became unbearable, I awoke to a smiling face. As I entered the kitchen, she flashed a big smile. She shocked me as she placed a plate of food on the table and patted the seat like she did before I came out. 

Breakfast went well. She even sat down and asked about how I was doing in school. By the time I finished my pancakes, I was smiling, thinking she decided to try and put the bad feeling behind us. 

Glancing down at my watch, I realized I was almost late to school. Quickly, she jumped up and asked, "Want a ride to school?" 

"I can probably get there faster on my own steam." 

Nodding, she agreed, "That's true, but we haven't talked like this in so long. I'm afraid if we stop, we won't start again. I guess I just want this moment to last a little longer." 

I felt the same way, so I said, "Sure. Let's go." 

Smiling, she snatched up her keys. Wrapping her arm around mine, we left the house. Quickly, we climbed into the truck. As I fumbled with my seat belt (It's the law, people.), she reached into the glove compartment. 

Suddenly, I felt weak. My strength drained away. My veins popped out, pulsing painfully against my skin. Rolling my head to the left, I barely whispered, "Why?" 

As I cringed, she ran her hand through my hair as she cooed, "There, there. I know it hurts, but it's necessary. I'm going to get you away from Lex if it's the last thing I do." 

Slumping in my seat, I barely registered the hum of the engine as she started up the truck. Rolling my head down, I stared at the eerie green glow coming from the glove compartment as I thought, "I guess it's your turn to save me this time, Lex." 

Beside me, my mother mumbled under her breath, "I told you. Not my boy. Not my boy." 

Helpless, I whimpered at her words. Immediately, I felt her hand pat my thigh as she said, "Everything will be just fine. You'll see, mother knows best." 

When will I learn?  
On the way back to Smallville (he decided to take the slow route with me to prolong our time together) he changed his mind about us talking to his folks. Said he wanted to give them some more time to adjust. Frankly, I knew he was protecting me from their wrath. He tends to forget just how much hate, envy and anger I'd survived before I met him. But it's such a wonderful feeling to have someone love me that way that I indulge him even to this day. Since I had to make certain changes to be able to spend more time in Smallville again, we only saw each other a couple of times during the next week. We still hadn't done the public date thing, as he wanted to wait until he was sure that Lana had gossiped. Knowing the additional hassles he'd be subject to once we were a known couple, I readily agreed. We'd made plans for Friday night. I'd made it a point to get away from the office and back to the mansion early enough to shower and change. The cook had prepared his favorites and I'd planned a romantic dinner with him. When he was late getting there, I became concerned. As I dialed his cell phone, I tapped my foot impatiently. When I got the out of area recording my worry kicked into high gear. He didn't want me to visit the farm but he hadn't asked me not to call. The phone rang three times and then the recorder kicked on. I didn't bother leaving a message. The next call was to Gabe. "Hello."  
"Gabe, its Lex. May I speak to Chloe?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I hope not. Clark was supposed to come over and he hasn't. I wondered if she knew how he was." "Hold on, Lex, I'll get her."  
I'd begun pacing as I waited for her to get on the phone. She sounded a little breathless as she came on line. "Lex, Clark wasn't in school today. I stopped by the farm after school and his dad was out in the fields but no one else was around. I can't imagine that he wouldn't let you know if he had to go somewhere with his mom." "Has he said anything in the last couple of days that might hint where they went?" "Well he did say his mother was threatening to send him to stay with her friend in Gotham." "Chloe, how much do you know about what's going on here? I need to know everything you know." "Lana told me that you were..." I could feel her blush through the phone. "If he wants to be with you then that's his own business. I really can't tell you much more. He didn't tell me the woman's name or anything like that." "If you think of anything, call me." I gave her my cell number and disconnected the call. The next call was to Bruce. "Wayne Manor."  
"Alfred, I need to talk to Bruce."  
"Of course, Master Lex."  
Bruce's calm voice came on the line. "Lex, what's wrong? Alfred said you're upset." "Clark was supposed to be here for dinner and he didn't show up. I just found out that his mother has been threatening to send him to a friend there." "Lex, he's a big boy. I'm sure he'll call you as soon as he can if that's the case." "Bruce, you don't understand and I can't discuss this with you on the phone. I'll be there as soon as possible, but in the meantime will you try and find out whom Martha Kent knows in Gotham." "Alright, Lex. Try to stay calm. How are you getting here?" "I sent a message for the helicopter, driving would take too long." "Lex, what was her maiden name?"  
"Clark."  
"Ah, I might have guessed. I'll see you soon and maybe I'll have some information for you." "I hope so. He's everything to me, Bruce." "So Alfred tells me. Don't worry, we'll find him." We disconnected and I went to change into something more appropriate for a trip to Gotham. I'd need to look my most imposing. As I changed, I remembered his face as I'd last seen him, sated, eyelids drooping, body covered with his come, his ass still flexing around my softening cock. Thank god I didn't have to wonder if he'd just walked out on me. 

Imprisoned By Ivy   
The trip to Gotham took hours. Somewhere along the way, I passed out. When I came to, I recognized parts of the city from when I stayed with Bruce Wayne. We almost seemed to head straight for Bruce's estate when we veered to the left and took a lonely road. 

Surrounded by a canopy of trees, the day became very dark. Finally, we reached a set of high double doors. I noted a bronze plaque on the wrought iron gate. It said we were at "Robinson Park." 

My Mother lowered her window and yelled into an intercom, "Pam, it's me." 

Instantly, the doors opened. My mother rolled the window up again and we entered the park. As we drove up the narrow driveway, she noticed I was awake. Smiling, she said, "Isn't it lovely here, Clark? My friend, Pamela, is the Guardian of this park. She started working here when we were in college. At the time, this park was run down. Everything you see is the result of her hard work and talent. Yes, she takes such good care of it." 

I was too weak to speak, so I just whimpered in protest. 

In response, she frowned. Sadly, she sighed, "Well, I guess a mother is never appreciated for the sacrifices she must make. I've had to do all this on my own. Your father was no help. He didn't want to send you away. He couldn't bear the thought. I guess I had to make the hard decisions again." 

We pulled up beside a small building overgrown with vines. My mother lowered the window when she saw her friend - a beautiful woman standing at the curb with flaming red hair. She looked far too young to have gone to college with my mother, but she obviously knew my mother very well. Smiling widely, she stepped forward once we parked. She placed her hands on the driver side door and said, "Welcome to Robinson Park. Martha, I'm so glad you could finally visit me." 

My Mother reached out to touch her friend's hand, but the hand was pulled away. My Mother frowned as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Pam. I forgot." 

Hugging herself, Pam replied, "It's okay, Martha. I almost forget sometimes, too." 

Looking at me, Pamela smiled curiously and asked, "Is that little Clark?" 

Nodding, my Mother beamed with pride as she answered, "Yes, but he's not so little anymore." 

"Yes well, everything grows up, grows older, doesn't it?" she whispered sadly. 

Attempting to change the subject, My Mother said, "Where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced you two. Pamela, this is my son, Clark Kent. Clark, this is my old, dear friend, Pamela Isley." 

I grunted, in response. 

Pam looked at me closely and asked, "Does he need to be exposed to this radiation at all times?" 

"Yes, or you won't be able to handle him. Trust me, he's stronger than he looks." 

"Interesting." 

Suddenly, she clapped her hands. All around us, vines and trees seemed to come alive. I watched in horror as thin vines opened the passenger side door, followed by thick tendrils that wrapped around me and pulled me from the car. 

Then, the vegetation paused. It held me just outside the car. I could feel some of my strength returning, but the Kryptonite was still close enough to sap a large amount of my power. Pamela sauntered over to where I was hanging. She glanced at me for a moment before reaching into the truck and retrieving the Kryptonite. 

Slipping the rock into her pocket, she affectionately patted and petted the many branches, vines and leaves reaching out for her touch. Her face filled with love as she hugged an especially thick vine. Finally, she purred, "Come, my children. Bring our visitor. Carry him gently, my children. He is precious cargo." 

Heading for the building, Pam and my mother walked side by side while I was carried closely behind. Inside the building, I looked around at all the holes in the walls where vegetation had managed to invade the structure. Soon, Pam and my mother stopped at an open doorway. Quickly, I was carried within. Deposited on the far side of the room, the greenery swiftly crept away, closing the door behind it. A small latch opened next to the door. With dread, I watched as Pam placed the Kryptonite on the ledge of the little window and then closed the small door. 

On the far side of the room, I felt some more of the weakness leave me. Slowly, my super senses returned, not to full strength, but enough so that I could use them. Looking through the door, I saw my mother and Pam huddled together, talking about something. Straining, I engaged my super hearing as well. 

"You needn't thank me, Martha. When you told me that LuthorCorp was involved, I was more than willing to assist you. When I stop to think about all the habitats, all the beautiful plants that have been destroyed by LuthorCorp's greed, I could just scream." 

"Pam, you're a Godsend. Now, I need to get back to Smallville." 

"Yes. You do need to leave. The toxins in the area will start to affect you soon. I wouldn't want that." 

"I know. Perhaps, I will see you again someday." 

"Perhaps." 

I watched my mother take a step forward, looking like she desperately wanted to hug the woman in front of her. I also saw Pam step back, sadness in her face as she retreated from my Mother's touch. Finally, my mother stopped, her arms coming to hang at her sides. Taking a few steps back, she whispered, "Goodbye." 

"Goodbye." 

I watched her leave. I didn't know if I felt more afraid of her leaving or of her staying. All I knew was that I didn't know this woman named Pam or what she planned to do with me. Luckily, I didn't need to wonder for too long as she entered the room. She approached me slowly as she observed, "Your skin has more color in it. I'm guessing this rock has a limited range. Of course, you still seem very weak so it must be working a little." 

Breathlessly, I asked, "How long do I have to stay here?" 

"Well, that's up to you, Clark. You'll go home once I'm satisfied that you're free of the bad influences that my dear Martha told me about." 

"Miss Isley, I don't know if my mother told you everything. I'm not stuck in a bad crowd. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just gay and she doesn't like it." 

Panicked, I begged, "You have to help me. You have to get me out of here." 

She knelt beside me and placed her fingers at my lips. Instantly, a sour taste flooded my mouth. She answered the question in my eyes, "Yes, it's poison you're tasting, but it's no trick, Clark." 

Standing up, she clapped her hands and vines slithered into the room. Once again, I found myself suspended in mid-air by the strong plants. Turning her back on me, she headed for the door. She stopped long enough to retrieve the Kryptonite before leading the way out of the building. 

In the park, I was passed from tree to tree, vine to vine as we made our way to a far part of the grounds. After walking for several minutes, she came to a stop in front of an old tree. As she extended her arms, the old tree strained down to meet her. The tips of its branches touched her palms before being flung back to their original positions. 

Turning back to me, Pam had tears in her eyes. She shooed the vines away from me as she took my hand. She handed the Kryptonite to a nearby vine before she gently tugged on my hand. Slowly, we walked to the tree. She lovingly massaged the cracked trunk as she explained, "Do you see this tree, Clark? It is the first. From her, all the plants surrounding you were sprung, in one way or another. She is very weak now. I fear she is dying, but she made all this possible and it will live long after she is dead. Now, do you begin to understand?" 

I shook my head. 

She took a deep breath before she continued, "All women are like this tree, Clark. We long to bear fruit and see it grow and bear fruit of its own. Not all women are as fortunate as others though. Some women, like your mother and me, are denied this pleasure. We grow older knowing nothing will spring from us, but then, your mother found you. Even though you're not of her flesh, she loves you like you are. Do you know she gave up everything to have you and how do you repay her? By taking on this lifestyle that will inevitably leave her just as barren as she was before. There will be no grandchildren bouncing on her knee. She will never have what this tree has - the long lines of her progeny surrounding her at the end." 

Slowly, I came to understand the why behind what my mother did. Taking a step back, I said, "I didn't ask to be gay, Miss Isley. It has cost me things, I didn't know I had the strength to part with, but it's not something I can change." 

Shaking her head, Pam silenced me with an intense look, "Foolish boy. Do you want to know what can't be changed? The memory of unborn children. That's what can't be changed. Martha had two miscarriages before you came into her life. That loss of life cannot be changed, but you can give your mother what she wants and what she wants is not too much to ask after a life of service." 

Looking at the fury in her eyes, I tried to take another step back, but a wall of vegetation stopped me. Stuttering, I said, "Miss Isley..." 

Once again, she placed her fingers to my lips. As I felt vines wrap around me again, she cooed, "Call me, Ivy." 

Gotham Weirdness  
The limo pulled in the gate at Wayne Manor. As soon as it stopped, I jumped out before the driver got to the door. Alfred was opening the door as I reached it. "Master Bruce is in the library, Master Lex." I nodded and hurried past him. Bruce was sitting at his desk and he glanced up then turned back to the screen. "Bruce do you know anything yet?"  
"Martha Kent knows two people in Gotham. Either might help her. You can narrow it down for me by telling me whatever it is that you wouldn't tell me on the phone." "I'm trusting you with this because I have no choice, it should be Clark's decision to tell you these things. Bruce, you know he's faster, stronger than humans. What you don't know it that he's not human. His ship came down with the meteors that have caused the mutations in Smallville." "Lex, you're telling me he's extraterrestrial?" "Yes. He doesn't remember anything; he was a very small child then. The Kents found him and raised him. They know his only weakness." "You think that's being used against him?" "Yes. We've been getting along fine. Other than seeing me, he's been doing the things any parent would want their child to do. He was going to have dinner with me and he never appeared." "Could he be angry?"  
"No." Lex's voice was cold as he glared at Bruce. "Easy, Lex. I just needed to ask. Things haven't always gone smooth with you two. What is this weakness?" "The meteors, the green ones, cause him to be weak, sick. He thinks they could kill him if he was exposed for long periods of time. She must have used one to be able to bring him here." "Lex, that certainly narrows it down. He's probably within a few miles of here. At Robinson Park. Pamela Isley maintains it." "Let's go and get him."  
"That might be a little difficult. We have our own brand of mutants in Gotham. Pamela Isley is one of them. I suspect, but have been unable to prove, that she is involved in practices that the EPA would frown on. We'll need to move carefully." The look in his eyes told me that he was concerned. I circled the desk and looked at the computer screen. The picture of the gate for Robinson Park was on the screen. Without even trying, I could spot the high quality steel, the razor wire on top of the walls, and a vine that shouldn't even be in Gotham much less thriving. "What is this woman like?"  
"For one she hates both of us. She thinks our companies are destroying the environment. If she had her way, we'd be strung up in the middle of town, flayed and then burned, or maybe just ground up as fertilizer for her plants." "I guess knocking on the door and asking for my boyfriend back won't work." "I highly doubt it. Tell me if we can get the rock away from him, how quickly will his strength return?" "We haven't experimented. He told me that the times he's been exposed he was better as soon as it was several feet from him. I can't imagine what Martha is thinking to deliberately hurt him this way. I didn't expect her to go this far." "Are you sure Mrs. Kent hasn't been effected by the meteors?" "I don't know what to think. Bruce, he said he wanted us to have a normal life. Do you see that happening?" "He's young. He'll get over expecting normal." "If this Isley woman doesn't let him OD on the meteor. We have to get him free." "We will."  
Alfred came through the door with a tray and I remembered that I hadn't eaten as the aroma of the chicken casserole reached me. Had I been less worried, I would have been suspicious. Will they never stop thinking they have to protect me? I woke in the early hours before dawn. Bruce was dozing in the chair by the fireplace. The flames were high enough I knew he hadn't been asleep long. I rose and marched over to him intending to wake him, but then I saw the rising bruise on his cheekbone. I left him to sleep a while knowing he wouldn't sleep long and went in search of coffee. Alfred was in the kitchen and he smiled as I entered. "Master Lex, would you like some coffee?" "Is it drugged?"  
"No, Master Lex. You will need to be alert today. Master Bruce acquired some information last night, he has a plan." "Then I'll take a cup up with me. I want a shower." "Very well, I'll have breakfast ready when you return." Bruce was at the dinning room table when I came back down. He grinned at me as I scowled at him. "You have a plan?"  
"How do you feel about wigs?"  
Oh, this was going to be good. 

Dreams of You  
After her explanation, Ivy had her 'children' carry me back to my cell. There they hung silently, swaying slightly at my slightest movement. For my part, I couldn't take my eyes off the tendril wrapped around the small piece of Kryptonite that really held me captive. I kept working escape routes in my head. These grand plans always ended with large vines wrapped around my neck. 

Not a pretty sight. 

As such, I sat there for hours. Barely moving, I felt my muscles clench up. I winced from the discomfort and became extremely tired from the strain of trying to stare down creatures that have no eyes. Before I knew it, I fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. 

Maybe it was all the chlorophyll in the air. Maybe it was the extended exposure to Kryptonite. All I know is that I had the most psychedelic dreams ever or since. 

First, I was back on the Kent Farm. It appeared deserted so I entered the house and headed straight for my room. As I began to pack, I looked out my bedroom window and saw my dad walk into the cornfields. Wanting desperately to talk to him about what mom did, I rush downstairs and start running through the rows of corn. 

My father seemed out of reach. No matter how fast I walked. No matter how loud I screamed. He was always one turn of the corner away from me. Finally, I stopped. I just couldn't chase him anymore. Regretfully, I watched one last time as he disappeared into the corn. 

Panting loudly, I crouched down in the middle of the row. I cradled my head in my hands. Then, I felt a tap on the shoulder. Looking around, I noticed them - The corn stalks. Their golden tops morphed to resemble faces. All their green leaves glowed an eerie green. As I felt my strength flow away, I raised my hands in a futile attempt to shield off their attack. 

Bloodied and bruised, I screamed. 

Suddenly, a beautiful, strong voice rang out, "Give him to me." 

The attack ceased. 

Slowly, I opened my eyes. The corn was gone. I was no longer on the farm. Everything around me was shiny and covered in blinking lights. In front of me stood a beautiful redhead. Her eyes were sad yet loving. Her hands were gentle as she wiped away tears and strays drops of blood from my cheeks. Comfortingly, she wrapped her arms around me and held me until my shaking stopped. Pulling back, she looked me in the eyes and whispered, "Please, forgive me." 

Quickly, she grew. Or, maybe I got smaller. I'm not really sure. All I know is that she picked me up and squeezed me tight before placing me in a pod. Frightened beyond belief, I reached up as the pod hatch closed. Determined not to be locked up again, I slammed on the metal door. Desperate to be free, I tore at everything within reach until I heard the door click open. 

As the hinge opened noisily, I braced for the fight of my life. Blinking against the light, I honed in on a little girl. She wore braids and a Catholic school uniform. She leaned toward me and whispered, "Shh...You'll wake her up. You mustn't do that." 

Nodding, I took a hold of the small hand she offered me. Quickly, we tiptoed through a large hall. The whole time, I heard a resonating snore vibrate through the air. We continued to run with the little girl in the lead. Finally, I noticed that she was leading me down the same hallway again. Stopping in my tracks, I pulled on the little girl's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" 

Fearfully, her eyes darted about as she mumbled, "Shh. You'll wake her. You mustn't do that." 

Grabbing her by the shoulders, I asked, "Why do you keep saying that?" 

Just then, a loud clatter echoed through the hall. Quickly, she broke free from my grasp and backed away from me. Shaking her head, she whispered, "Now, you've done it. I warned you not to wake her up." 

"Who is she?" 

Tilting her head to the side, she sighed, "I'm sorry, Clark. I wanted to help you, but you wouldn't let me. Now, I can't help you anymore." 

"But you know more about this place than I do." 

The little girl nodded. With a sad face, she looked at the ground. I watched as she slipped her right hand behind her back. A moment later, she brought her right hand out from behind her back again, this time, clutching a pink rose tightly. Reaching out, she placed the rose in my hand. She waited until I held onto the flower securely, then she said, "This is all the protection I have left to give you. Hold onto it. Don't let it go." 

With tears in my eyes, I replied, "I won't let it go. I promise." 

At my promise, she smiled. As I smiled in return, she faded away. Shocked, I reached out to grab her, but came up with nothing but air. Punching a dent into the floor beneath me, I held my other hand and the rose against my chest. I almost conceded to despair when I heard an otherworldly scream. 

Quickly, I ran. I turned so many corners and went through so many doors that I lost count. I continued to hear growls, moans and screams surrounding me as I fled. The halls grew longer. The doors were locked now more often than not. The inhuman voice drew closer and louder until I felt a hot breath breeze across the back of my neck. 

Instantly, I filled with dread. Taking a deep breath, I turned around. Before me stood a large female devil - complete with horns and a tail. Her skin was red and her expression smug. Pitchfork held by her right hand, she said, "Mine. You're all mine." 

I kicked her. I punched her. She slapped me away like a toy. I attacked again and again, but none of my blows had any effect. She shrugged them off and just kept charging. Though the pain in my body was great, I never let go of the rose. She glanced at the rose and avoided it whenever possible. Watching her reaction to the rose, I felt an idea form. 

Standing up, I screamed as I raced forward and plunged the stem of the rose into her chest. 

Immediately, her eyes went blank. She died. Slowly, she crumbled to dust in my hands. As the wind blew her away, I picked up the rose and dusted it off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. Swiftly, I turned to meet it and found the little girl from before was back. She smiled at me as she ordered, "Wake up, Clark." 

I opened my eyes and groaned from the stiffness in my joints. I heard a commotion outside the building and focused my x-ray vision. Looking through the wall, I saw two of the homeliest ladies I have ever seen talking to Miss Isley, or Ivy, whatever her name is. 

The Game's Afoot  
Bruce and I'd spent most of the day experimenting on the pieces of plants he'd brought back from Robinson Park. Between his knowledge and mine by afternoon, we'd come up with a formula that would kill the mutated plant life. Alfred had put together costumes for us and I must say when he got through with us we were about the dumpiest women ever to walk the planet. But the clothing gave us plenty of room to hide the containers of plant spray. We joined the afternoon tour of the park but soon slipped off on our own. Bruce had determined that the best place to hide Clark was the buildings at the edge of the park. We'd almost reached it when Pamela Isley caught us. Bruce was amazing as he chattered to her about different plants; he was so perfectly the image of the befuddled old lady. I managed to drift back from them as he directed her gaze to the blooming vine near the fence line. A green glow caught my eye and I plunged into the dense growth leaving Bruce to deal with Pamela. I spotted Clark hanging from a nest of vines. Pulling out one of the bottles concealed under my clothing I began to spray the lower parts of the vines. "Who are you? You need to get out of here before she hurts you." "Clark, I'm not leaving without you."  
The plant life was creeping toward me, so I ripped off the dress to reach the other bottles. Using both hands, I sprayed the vines holding Clark and directed a stream of the poison toward the ones trying to get to me. I could hear the sounds of yelling as Pamela Isley and Bruce argued outside. "Lex! Get the meteor away from me and maybe I can help." "I have to get to it first."  
The vines were swaying, making it difficult to target the rock. I hoped that I could at least kill enough of the vines to set Clark free, even if he had little strength. "Lex, behind you!"   
I turned as one of the plants towered over me. I raised the sprayer to coat it. From there, things got a little fuzzy. The poison blew back toward me, I heard a loud thump, which I assumed was Clark hitting the ground, and a maniacal scream followed. I couldn't see because my eyes were filled with the liquid, it burned but all I could think was I had to get Clark out of that place. Hands touched me and I heard Alfred's low, controlled voice. "Master Lex, give the bottles to me, go with Master Kent." My hands were emptied and guided to Clark. He was stirring. "Master Kent, you will have to help him. Master Bruce has subdued Ms. Isley but that hasn't stopped the plants. We must get out of here." "Alfred, the rock! We can't leave that with her." "I'll take care of it. Go!"  
Clark pulled at me and together we managed to get out of the tumbled building. "This way, Lex. Alfred has the car outside the fence." My eyes were tearing and on fire. I cut my arm on the fence as we worked our way through it to the car. I heard the door and then Clark was turning me. "Tilt your head back, Lex." I did as instructed and blessedly cool soothing water poured over my face. "Get him in the car. We need to get away from here, she won't be restrained for long." Clark stumbled as we made it into the car. I could feel the veins in his arm writhing as I held on to him. Alfred's voice was apologetic as he got into the car. "Master Kent, I'll deposit the rock as far from you as I can as soon as we get back to the manor." Clark and I were a mess, but he was free. The exposure rendered him unconscious on the way to the manor. Alfred left Bruce and me to deal with Clark as he took the stone away. I'd told him it would need to be stored behind lead, but we'd had no idea how big the rock would be. Clark began to look better as soon as Alfred was a good distance from the car. We entered the manor and Bruce disappeared to get the first aid kit. Clark and I clung to each other. "I knew you'd find me."  
"Hey, it was my turn to play hero. Are you okay?" "I'm better now that the meteor is gone. I'm more concerned about your eyes and this cut." "The cut will be healed in a few hours. As for the eyes, you got them flushed quickly. I'll probably be blurry for a few hours." "Alfred has the meteor safely stored. He's running the tub so that you can soak after we get everything treated. Lex, I want your eyes flushed out again. Clark, you're sure there will be no lasting effects from the exposure?" "Not one hundred percent, but the other times I've been okay." "This is really something you should explore. Your weakness could cause problems down the road. Not just for you, but for Lex." "Bruce, we can discuss all this later. Right now I'm more concerned with making sure nothing like this happens again." Bruce nodded and quietly went about cleaning the cut on my arm and putting a bandage over it. Alfred entered the room with a tray. "I thought Master Kent might be hungry." "Actually, I'm starved. That Looney-tunes didn't feed me. That smells good." I watched as the tray was set before him and he quickly devoured the sandwich and followed that with the cup of soup. "Thanks, Alfred."  
"You're welcome, Master Kent."  
I looked over at the warm tone in his voice. Well, it seemed that Clark had joined that select list of people Alfred protects. "Lex, why don't you go up and top off the tub for your soak. I'm sure you and Clark need some private time." "Sounds good, I can feel the sap and poison on my skin. Want to scrub each other's backs, Clark." He blushed as he nodded. And we took our leave. The big Jacuzzi tub was partly filled when we entered the room. I stepped over to the shower, started the spray, dropping the stained clothes in the hamper as Clark did the same. We showered off the poison and sap. Clark stepped out as I flushed out my eyes again. As soon as I turned off the shower, he turned on the hot water to finish filling the tub. He wrapped me in a big towel to keep me warm until the tub was ready. "Do you want to talk about it yet?"  
"How much do you know?"  
"Most of it is conjecture. Chloe told me about your mother's threat. I figured that she must have used one of the meteors to control you." "I didn't think she'd go that far. I can't believe she could treat me this way." I pulled him close to me, rubbing his back as he shook in my arms. He'd just been betrayed by one of the two people who are supposed to keep you safe. Being Lionel's son, I was well acquainted with such things, but it'd never happened to him before. "Bruce wonders if maybe she is being affected by the meteors in some way." He pulled back to look at me, the hope in his eyes was almost painful to see. "Do you think that's really it, Lex?" "Something is going on. Of the two, I'd expect an extreme reaction from your father, not your mother. Come on, the tub is full." I guided him down into the water and settled between his thighs. Hitting the button to start the jets, I leaned back against him. Now that he was safe, I could have my own mini breakdown. God knows I'd earned it. The shaking started. His arms tightened, "Shhh, Lex, I'm okay. You saved me." I shook even harder. 

Therapy Is Good For The Soul   
The reality of my life didn't really hit me until the next morning. I woke up and, for a moment, didn't know where I was. I panicked and kicked away the blanket. Sitting up in bed, I stared around and, for a moment, I saw the room Ivy kept me in. I saw the hanging vines. I felt the lingering weakness from the meteor rock. I heard her sultry voice, telling me, "Clark, what's wrong? Clark, snap out of it." 

Finally, the fantasy dissolved. Slowly, I focused on Lex's hands as they roughly shook me. Then, I looked into his crazed eyes as he said, "You're not under Isley's control anymore. You're safe." 

Confused, I asked, "Lex?" 

Quickly, he drew me into a crushing embrace. Gently, he rocked me as he chanted, "You're safe now. I saved you." 

Suddenly, I grew very tired. Pushing away from Lex, I rolled onto my side and pulled a pillow over my head. I could feel Lex's hand hover over my shoulder, but he didn't touch me. Instead, he got off the bed and pulled on his robe. Picking up the room phone, he dialed the kitchen. I heard him say to Alfred, "Tell Bruce to come up to my suite, Alfred. There's a problem with Clark." 

Bruce appeared a couple of minutes later. Lex let him in the room. Then, he closed the bedroom door, but I could still hear everything. With concern, Bruce asked, "What's wrong?" 

"He woke up this morning scared for his life. It was like he didn't know where he was." 

"Of course, he's probably going through post-traumatic stress syndrome. Considering what he's been through, it's only natural." 

"But he's safe now. And he seemed fine last night." 

"He was probably in shock last night. The full impact didn't hit him until just now." 

"What can we do?" 

"Well Lex, I know you hate them, but a psychiatrist might be a good idea." 

"No. He's not going through that too." 

"Lex, not all psychiatrists are like the sadists your Father hired when Julian died." 

Several moments passed in silence before Lex asked, "Do you know somebody?" 

"Yeah. She's discreet and she handles matters like this." 

"Like this, Bruce?" 

"This didn't happen to Clark because he's physically different. This happened because he's gay. He's gone through betrayal, unlawful imprisonment and God only knows what Isley did to him before we got there. All of this happened because he's gay. It might do him some good to go to someplace where he can see that he's not alone." 

Shortly thereafter, Lex came back into the bedroom. He took the pillow off my face. Comfortingly, he caressed my face until I looked at him. Staring directly into my eyes, he said, "Come on, Clark. We're going to get you some help." 

Several minutes later, we climbed into Bruce's limo. Once the limo started rolling, Bruce gave me the low down. "There's a local teen shelter that offers group therapy. They have a regular session for gay youth. It starts in about two hours. It might do you some good to attend it." 

I shifted about in my seat, not meeting his eye. A lot of thoughts floated through my head least of which was the horror of coming out in a public place. I couldn't bear the thought of standing up like at an AA meeting and saying, "Hello, my name is Clark and I'm gay." 

Bruce seemed to sense my hesitation and quickly said, "You're in Gotham, Clark. No one knows you here. You don't have to worry about having to face any of these people tomorrow." 

I looked over at Lex for direction. All I got was a weak smile and a "It's up to you. I'm more than willing to just go get some lunch." 

I considered the proposition for a couple minutes before asking, "Can I have lunch anyway?" 

"Of course," replied Lex as he pulled me into a hug. 

I reached up and held onto him in return as I said, "Okay, I'll go." 

After a very hearty lunch, we arrived at the Gotham Youth Authority. Stepping out of the limo, I followed Bruce as he led me into the building. As we walked through the quiet halls, Bruce spoke, "The supervising counselor is a Gotham University psychology student by the name of Harleen Quinzel." 

Suddenly, Lex said, "Student? You said she was a psychiatrist." 

Quickly, Bruce defended himself, "No. I said a psychiatrist might do Clark some good. I never said she was one." 

As Lex fumed, Bruce looked at me and said, "I've seen her do some real good things with the youth in her care. If I didn't have complete faith in her, I wouldn't have suggested her." 

Nodding, I agreed, "I know, Bruce. It's okay. We're here already. I might as well go see what this is all about." 

Bruce smiled warmly and led us the rest of the way. At a dark brown door, he stopped. I stared at it for a moment and then asked, "How long does this meeting last?" 

"An hour." 

"Okay." 

With a wave goodbye to Lex, I opened the door. The room was small and thirteen boys about my age were sitting in a circle in the center of the room. Nearest to the door, sat a young blond woman who I assumed was Miss Quinzel. She turned around in her chair and smiled as she said, "Come on in, we've still got some empty chairs." 

Her expression was so radiant and her demeanor so welcoming that I easily inched forward and found a seat. Looking around me, I found it hard to believe that all these kids could be gay, too. It took a moment, but I finally heard someone saying, "Hi there." 

Looking up, I saw Miss Quinzel motioning with her hand, trying to get my attention. I blushed and she smiled kindly. After a moment, she asked, "Would you like to tell the group something about you?" 

"Like what?" 

Tossing her head to the side, an impish grin covered her face as she replied, "Hmm... Maybe you could start with your first name and then go from there." 

I stared at the faces surrounding me. Some of the faces were very hardened. Others looked meek and fragile. Taking a deep breath, I spoke quickly, "Okay, my name is Clark and I recently came out to my parents." 

Miss Quinzel asked, "How did that go, Clark?" 

Looking at the ground, I mumbled, "Not well. My parents don't like my boyfriend and they tried to get me to stop seeing him. Then, my mother sent me away to a place where I was supposed to be changed into the son she wanted." 

Looking back up again, I saw a number of nodding heads. Sitting back in the chair, I was struck with the knowledge that there were people in this world who knew what I was going through. Miss Quinzel stared at me for a minute before thanking me for my honesty. Turning to the group, she asked, "Would anyone else like to tell their story?" 

The room became very quiet. Just when it seemed that no one would speak, a boy a couple chairs down from me did. "My name is Isaac. After I came out, my parents put me in a mental institution. I was there for exactly one year and six months. Then, the insurance ran out and they released me. I stayed with my parents for exactly two days before I ran away. That was exactly five months, one week and three days ago. I roamed the streets until exactly fifteen days ago when the police picked me up and brought me here." [That's a lot of "exactlys"!] 

By Isaac's last sentence, tears spilled down his cheeks. Leaning forward, Miss Quinzel softly whispered, "Thank you, Isaac. That was very brave." 

Looking around, she asked, "Anyone else?" 

Next to her, a boy raised his hand. She nodded at him and he said, "My name is Armando. My parents found out that I was gay a little over a year ago. When they did, my mother grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out into the street. She pressed me against a wall and beat me with a belt. After she was done, my father pushed me down on the pavement and started kicking me. When he was tired of kicking me, he spit on me. I crawled away and I haven't seen them since." 

Boy after boy. Story after story, made me realize a little more that I wasn't alone. I didn't feel any better about being treated so badly by my mom, but at least I didn't feel as bad. Listening to the other boys tell their tales, I realized how fortunate I was to have Lex. I had someone who saved me. He took care of me and got me out of that horrible place. After hearing about all the times that boys like me end up on the street, doing things, as one boy described it, that you'd rather not talk about, I knew I was fortunate to have a place to go. 

Finally, Miss Quinzel looked at her watch and told us time was up. We all looked a little disappointed and she noticed. Clapping her hands once, she said, "You can come back next week. I'll be here." 

A part of me looked forward to next week. A part of me was surprised to be able to look forward to anything. We all got up to leave the room. As I drew closer to Miss Quinzel, she asked, "Clark, can I speak to you for a minute?" 

Nodding, I stayed behind. After the others were gone, she patted the chair next to her. I sat down as she asked, "I noticed that you said your mother sent you to that place to have you changed, but you said your parents didn't like your boyfriend. Are your parents divorced?" 

"No, ma'am." 

She laughed and said, "Don't call me ma'am. You'll make an old woman out of me. You can call me Harley, okay?" 

Laughing lightly, I said, "Okay, Harley." 

"Well, good. Since you're sitting here in front of me, I have to assume you escaped from wherever you were. Have you spoken to your father since your escape?" 

"No." 

"Don't you think you ought to? I mean, by your story, I'm assuming you have reason to believe he didn't have anything to do with what happened to you." 

"I don't think he did. At least, she said he didn't." 

"You should talk to him. It might help you." 

Nodding, I replied, "Maybe." 

Standing up, I thanked her. I left the room and found Lex waiting for me the hallway. He grabbed onto my elbow and steered me out of the building. In the limo, I asked, "Lex, do you think we could go the farm?" 

Unsure, Lex inquired, "Why do you want to go to the farm, Clark?" 

"I need to see my dad, Lex. I need to know how much he had to do with it." 

He nodded and then hit the intercom. "Take us to Smallville." 

Six hours later, we arrived in Smallville. Half an hour later, we rolled up to the country lane that led to my parents' house. I had the driver stop there. I reasoned it would do no good for me to ride up to the front door in a limo. Lex stepped from the limo, too. He searched my face for a sign that it was okay for him to come along. Reaching out my hand, I smiled when he grasped a hold of it. 

Hand in hand, we walked up the dirt road. About fifty feet from the house, I saw my father exit the barn. Swallowing hard, I called out, "Dad!" 

He spun toward my voice. His eyes zeroed in on me. Dropping the tools in his hands, he walked, then ran up to me. With an amazing amount of strength, he pulled me into an embrace. Pulling away, his eyes appeared moist as he said, "Clark, I thought I'd never see you again. When your mother told me that Pamela called and said you escaped, I thought you'd be long gone and with good reason." 

Shocked, I asked, "You didn't know?" 

Shaking his head, he replied, "I told your Mother not to do it. She wouldn't listen to me." 

Lex stepped forward and asked, "Where is she now?" 

"In the house. She's... She's not doing too good." 

Lex inquired, "How so?" 

"Ever since Pamela called, she's been catatonic." 

Lex and I exchanged wary glances. Could she be under the influence of the meteor rocks? Taking in a deep breath, I ordered, "Show me." 

Another Day, Another Problem  
I followed Clark and Mr. Kent into the house. Mrs. Kent was lying very still and very pale in her bed. Clark knelt down next to her and touched her face gently. He looked up at me but I was already pulling out my cell phone. Mr. Kent for once didn't argue. I think he'd faced the fact that this was something his pride and platitudes couldn't deal with. I walked back up the road and sent the car back to Bruce. By the time I entered the house again, Clark had brought his mother down. "The helicopter should be here in a short time. Bruce and a specialist he knows will meet us at the hospital." "Lex, I..." 

"Not now, Mr. Kent. I wouldn't lift a finger for either of you if not for the love I have for your son. Not after seeing him held prisoner by Ms. Isley. As long as he wishes you to be a part of his life, I will do anything in my power to help him with that. Just make no mistakes about it, this is for him." "I understand, Lex. But I thank you anyway." Looking up at me from his position next to Martha, Clark spoke. "Helicopter is coming, Lex."  
"Good, the sooner we get her to care the better." Jonathan looked from one to the other of us. I knew he couldn't hear the helicopter, I couldn't. Finally, his gaze settled on Clark. "You've told him."  
"He's known for months. If he hadn't known he probably couldn't have gotten me away from that mad woman Mom took me to." "Months?"  
"Since the first time we..."  
The faint sound of the helicopter could be heard. "Let me suggest we table this discussion until a later time. Mrs. Kent needs attention now. When she's better we can sit down and discuss this." He gave me a quick nod and picked up the small bag he'd packed as Clark lifted his mother in his arms. The trip to the hospital was tense. Clark held tightly to my hand once we were in the air. Jonathan looked at our joined hands with disapproval but he didn't speak of it. The specialist Bruce had hired met the copter on the roof of the hospital. Bruce was standing just inside the door. We followed them into the building, in the elevator the doctor immediately began checking her vitals and firing questions at Jonathan. I faded back with Bruce as the doctor ordered tests and asked Jonathan even more questions. Clark was pushed out of the way as well and he joined us in the corner. He reached for my hand, holding it tightly as we watched Martha poked, prodded, and bled. Jonathan retreated to another corner of the room as his wife was hooked up to different machines, given an IV and eventually put on a respirator. After a while, the doctor stepped back and gestured to the door. We followed him meekly into the hall. "Right now, all I can tell you is she's behaving like someone having an extreme allergic reaction. Mr. Kent, are you sure you didn't forget any allergies?" "No, Doctor. She's never had a problem. We live on a farm so she comes in contact with a lot of things that normally cause allergies." "James, she was in Gotham a few days ago. She visited Robinson Park. Maybe it's a reaction between something in Smallville and the plants there." "That's a possibility. For now we wait to see what the blood tests show and keep her hydrated and on oxygen. You should go get some food and rest. Leave a number where I can reach you." "I don't want to leave her, doctor."  
"Mr. Kent, I don't want anyone other than medical personnel in the room right now. You'll be of more use to her if you are rested." "Mr. Kent, the manor is only a few minutes away. We can eat, rest." "Please, Dad. They're right, we can do more for Mom if we take care of us." Clark's plea got through where ours were ignored. Jonathan nodded slowly. Jonathan managed to maneuver us so that he and Clark were next to each other in the limo on the way to the manor. I wondered how the rest of the time we spent together would go. At the manor, Bruce excused himself to take care of a few things. I led Clark and Jonathan to the library. "I'll just give the two of you some time to talk. I need to take care of some business as well." Clark grabbed me and kissed me hard, then whispered in my ear. "I love you. Thank you for this." "Anything for you, Clark, I mean that." I pulled away from him and exited the room feeling the daggers Jonathan was shooting my way. I really did have some work to catch up on and I managed to put other things aside to take care of it. I'd just finished an international call when Alfred showed up to announce breakfast. I entered the small dining room to find Clark and Jonathan waiting at the table. I moved around it to touch Clark's shoulder and he yanked me down for a kiss. I wasn't sure if he was trying to drive home to Jonathan that we felt like a couple or if he just needed the reassurance of my touch after his ordeal. In any case, I took my seat next to him as Alfred pushed a small cart into the room. "Master Bruce will be here shortly. He asks that you not wait for him." "Thank you, Alfred. I'm sure Clark is starving, we missed dinner." "Actually, Alfred gave us sandwiches earlier." Serving dishes were placed in front of us. A platter piled with bacon, ham steaks, and sausages. A bowl of scrambled eggs and a platter of pancakes were added. Then the basket of rolls and biscuits was placed near Clark. I watched as he loaded his plate. Jonathan might not like the situation but it didn't affect his appetite. I took a couple of slices of bacon and a scoop of eggs. Clark was reaching for seconds when Bruce entered the room. "Ah, good I got here before Clark licked the bowls." Jonathon looked up startled as Clark laughed at Bruce. "Barely, another couple of minutes and you'd have needed to go to the grocery store." "I'm sure Alfred kept something back for me. After breakfast, I suggest that we all try to nap. It's been over twenty-four hours since any of us slept." Bruce managed to get Jonathan to talk as he ate, which surprised me. I guess rich men who aren't Luthors and who aren't fucking his son are still considered human. Alfred appeared as Bruce pushed his plate away. "Mr. Kent, if you'll follow me I'll show you to the room were I placed your bag." "What about Clark?"  
"Master Clark has his own room for when he visits." "Own room?"  
I could see the wheels turning. We filed out and Alfred led Jonathan toward the east wing as I turned to head toward my room in the west. As Clark started to follow me, Jonathan called out to him. "Clark..."  
I heard the rest and so did Clark. I waited to see how he would react. 

Fathers and Sons  
Seeing my mother in such a state almost made me forgive her for everything she did. Almost. As I left her room, I saw my father waiting at the end of the corridor and stopped. I turned to escape the pain I associated with the thought of either of my parents. I didn't get far. Bruce Wayne intercepted me a couple feet later. In his brooding manner, Bruce took me aside for a private chat. 

"Clark, you need to talk to your father." 

"Why? He knew what she was planning and he didn't stop her." 

"You need to speak with him, Clark. Trust me. There'll come a day when you can't. Don't wait for that day to come before you realize how many things were left unsaid." 

In his usual style, Bruce said no more. He walked away from me, leaving me to think about what he had said. 

After leaving the hospital, the silence in the limo was greatly appreciated. I hadn't cared for the way my dad pushed me into the limo. It really bugged me when he held tightly onto my wrist, forcing me to sit beside him, away from Lex. 

In his understanding way, Lex shrugged it off. He sipped on champagne and talked casually to Bruce as if nothing were wrong. I watched him, watched his eyes narrow, I knew a plan was forming in his mind. Afraid, I looked out the windows and smiled when Wayne Manor came into view. 

Inside the manor, I saw my dad stare at all the art and antiques. It reminded me of the first time I stayed at Wayne Manor. I was starving and tired. I was ready to eat something and go to bed when Lex steered us over to the library and said, "I'll just give the two of you some time to talk. I need to take care of some business as well." 

He turned to leave, but I panicked as I watched him back away. Reaching out, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. I kissed him with all the fear in me. As I pulled away, I shook my head and pled with my eyes for him not to do this, but Lex just looked at me sympathetically before drawing away. 

I looked back at my dad. We exchanged matching grimaces as I gestured for him to enter the library. Once inside, I found it hard to speak. So did he. We walked away from each other, finding ourselves on separate sides of the room. We just stared at everything but each other until my dad whispered, "Are you okay?" 

Taken aback, I didn't know how to respond. I stared back at my father in silence. Standing behind a desk, he asked again, "I mean, did Pamela do anything to you? Are you alright?" 

Wrapping my arms around myself, I replied, "I don't know how to answer that." 

His head fell. His hands, flat against the desk, started to shake. Looking back up, he said, "Believe me, son, I didn't know." 

"Mom never said anything about it?" 

"She did, but I told her no. I thought I had convinced her that it was the wrong thing to do. Now, I realize she was just biding her time." 

"You didn't want to send me there?" 

"No." 

"I don't believe you. You wanted Lex out of my life just like mom did. You said horrible things to us. You couldn't even let me sit next to him on the limo ride over here." 

He ran a hand through his hair, stopping to clutch at the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath, he explained, "No parent wants this for their children. No parent holds their baby and says I hope you grow up to be treated terribly. We just don't do it, Clark. You were so different already that I hoped for the rest of your life to be normal." 

"Normal, what's that?" 

Shaking his head, he continued, "Don't be naive. Or argumentative. Ever since we found you, I knew your life would be difficult. You being...like you are, just makes your already difficult life more difficult." 

"If you want me to be happy you're gay, then you're asking for more than I can give you. I don't want you hurt. I don't want to hear people say nasty things to you or about you. You can't make me want those things." 

"As for Lex, I don't like him. I've made no secret of that. I didn't like him before and I don't like him now." 

Quickly, I argued, "You don't even know him." 

Nodding, he agreed, "You may be right, but I know what he's from. In the end, all sons are a reflection of their fathers. I was a reflection of mine and Lex is the same with Lionel." 

"Don't say that." 

"Okay, I'll stop, but understand this, Clark - You are my son. I raised you and sacrificed what little a poor man has for you. We may not always agree, but that fact will never change. You are my son." 

Sliding my hands down my arms, my stomach, until they slid gently into pant pockets, I asked, "Do you mean the deposition?" 

Startled, he asked, "How do you? Wait, don't tell me - you were there." 

"Outside the building." 

"Eavesdropping." 

"Yes. You meant the way Lionel forced you to lie under oath, didn't you?" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"Contrary to what you might think, you don't know everything." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Before, I meant my honor. Lionel knows about your adoption records because he set them up. As repayment, he forced me to convince the Rosses to sell their property. It's a burden I've carried for a long time." 

He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He waited until my eyes met his before he said, "It's a burden I've carried for you and wouldn't change a thing." 

We stood there like statues. When it seemed that we might never move again, Alfred opened the door. He carried a small, silver tray and nodded cordially as he paused at the door. "I brought some sandwiches. I made them to Master Clark's preferences, but I can make something else if you so desire, Mr. Kent." 

My dad seemed shocked by Alfred's formality. My dad's wide-open eyes didn't seem to bother Alfred as he lifted the lid off. Instantly, I saw the hunger in my Dad's eyes as four, large, steaming hot meatloaf sandwiches were revealed. Glancing over at Alfred, I winked and joked, "Perfect timing as always, eh Alfred?" 

Smiling smugly, Alfred placed the tray lid under his arm. Nodding knowingly, he bowed before stepping out of the room. Looking back at my father, I found him staring at the door. Slowly, his eyes met mine as he asked, "Is that guy for real?" 

Laughing, I picked up one of the sandwiches. "Very," I answered him quickly just before taking a large bite out of the sandwich. 

He reached for a sandwich as he said, "Well, I better get mine before you eat it all." 

We laughed at his joke and we both remembered the Thanksgiving Day when I was fourteen and I did just that. The room became silent except for the sounds of our eating and occasional laughter. 

After the sandwiches were long gone, we sat there happily rubbing our full stomachs. The mood was light, but it didn't last. Slowly, a serious expression covered my father's face. Suddenly, he sat forward and asked, "What did Pamela do to you? What did your mother do?" 

I stared at the floor for a long time. I let the silence grow between us, as I considered not telling him. Then, what Bruce told me filled my mind. Afterwards, I decided I could do nothing else, but quietly tell him everything that happened from when mom offered me a ride to school, to how Lex and Bruce broke me out of Ivy's compound. I even told him about the counseling session with Miss Quinzel. I explained how much it helped and as I finished, he was nodding his understanding. 

I was about to ask him what he thought of my ordeal when Alfred entered the room again. He retrieved the empty tray as he announced, "Breakfast will be served in ten minutes." 

Jumping up, I asked, "Will Lex be there?" 

"I will be making the announcement to Master Lex once I have left here." 

"Thank you, Alfred." 

"You're quite welcome, young Master Kent." 

He bowed and left. My dad just shook his head and said, "That guy's too much." 

"I know, but he's really cool." 

"Of course, he is. He works for a living." 

Throwing a warning glance at my dad, I led him to the dining room. We'd only waited for a couple minutes before Lex entered the room. He looked so tired and I realized that he hadn't slept. As he approached the seat beside me, I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down for a quick kiss. 

As he pulled away, he glanced at my father. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but only because I know him so well. He sat beside me and shortly thereafter, Alfred arrived with the food. I was very hungry after telling all to my father and I dove in. My father did the same. 

When Bruce showed up, the tension in the room let up a little, as Bruce distracted my father, giving Lex and me a few moments to speak. During my third helping, my eyes started to droop and so did Lex's. Bruce seemed to notice this and suggested we all catch some sleep. That idea seemed great, so we all left the dining room, headed for our rooms. 

I heard Alfred address my dad, "Mr. Kent, if you'll follow me I'll show you to the room were I placed your bag." 

"What about Clark?" 

"Master Clark has his own room for when he visits." 

"Own room?" 

The tension returned with the silence. We all stood there, staring at each other, wondering what the other would do. 

Finally, Alfred broke the stalemate by motioning for my dad to follow him toward the East wing. I felt Lex turn toward the West wing and to the suite waiting for us. 

I turned to follow Lex and then his voice rang out, "Clark..." 

I stopped in my tracks. Slowly, I turned around. Waiting, afraid of what he might say, I met his eyes. He lifted his right hand and waved as he said, "Sleep well, son." 

I stood in stunned silence. I paused long enough for the hope to leave my father's face, long enough for him to start to turn away. That was when I sprang to action. Swiftly, I closed the distance between us and drew my dad into a hug. Without missing a beat, he hugged me back. After several moments, we pulled away from each other and went our separate ways, smiling at each other. 

Looking at Lex, I saw the questions in his eyes. Winding my arm around his waist, I smiled as we headed for our chambers. 

Hope is also a 4-letter word  
Clark's arm wrapped around me as we headed up the stairs toward our suite. I was so terribly exhausted that I allowed myself to lean against him. The last few minutes had been calm. Seeing Clark and his father hug had been strange, in a good way. The words they'd exchanged friendly, that alone was good. I wanted Clark's happiness. I knew that he would never be as happy as possible without his folks in the mix in some way, so I allowed a little hope to slip into my mind. Near our rooms, I tripped and he scooped me up. I held on and let him carry me down the hall. He put me on the edge of the bed and then knelt to begin undressing me. I gave him a smile as he untied my shoes and slipped them off my feet. He caressed each tired foot when he pulled the sock off. I reached out and touched his face. He looked up and I marveled once more at his beauty. "Let me get you in bed, Lex. I can see how tired you are." "You must be tired, too."  
"I am. But I want to get you comfortable. Besides you can warm up the bed for me." "Brat."  
"Your brat."  
"My everything."  
I allowed him to finish undressing me and then he tucked me in. I watched as he undressed in a blur. As he got into bed next to me, I turned toward him. He snuggled me on his shoulder. For one of the few nights in our relationship we went to sleep without fucking first. Several hours later, I woke on the verge of coming, a wet mouth wrapped around me. I moaned his name grabbed his hair and yanked him up. "Clark, don't do that!"  
"What? You like it when I suck you off." "I love it when you suck me off, but I want to experience every minute of it. Make sure I'm awake before you get me so close to coming, please." "How do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Manage to sound so in control when your balls are up tight against your body and your cock is about to shoot." I grinned at him, "I'm a mature man."  
"Yeah."  
"Come up here and give me a proper kiss." He moved up and we shared a kiss. Then I pushed him back toward my dick. "Finish what you started." He covered the head and sucked. I tangled my fingers in his hair and thrust up into his mouth. He slipped his big hands under my ass and squeezed my cheeks before slipping a wet finger inside me. I gasped and unloaded down his throat. He crawled up to me and shared my taste with me. I slid my hand down to find his hard on. I stroked it lightly as he moaned into my mouth. He pulled back and smiled. I squeezed near the base then slid up the length, before skinning it back and caressing the sensitive head. His eyes rolled back in his head, and I felt the grin he referred to as wicked spread over my face. I watched his face as I jacked him. He flushes so beautifully when he's aroused. His lips part and he pants, loudly. I added some spit to my fingers and caressed just the head of his cock until he was whining. I love making him whine. "Lex, please!"  
"Please?"  
His hands scrabbled for purchase on the sheets. His hips bucked into the air, seeking more contact with my hand as I tortured and pleasured him. I bent to lick the head; he bucked so violently he lifted us into the air. I held on for the ride, and caressing the head continuously with my tongue, I jacked the rest hard and fast. His hands flailed as he sought something to grasp that he wouldn't break. My name poured from his lips alternating with please. "Please, Lex, please, Lex, please, Lex, please, Lex, please." I fluttered my tongue against his slit and he yelled louder as he began to shoot for me. I pulled off when he finished and watched as his body slowly settled back onto the bed. I stayed on my knees watching as he relaxed. When he reached for me, I settled on his shoulder again. "Tell me how things are with you and your dad." "He's - it's hard to explain. He says he doesn't want me to have the problems of being gay added to all my other issues. He still admits he doesn't like you. He admits he doesn't know you, but he thinks you are your father's son." "That I am, Clark, just not in the way he means. Did you talk about your mother's actions?" "Yes, he said he thought he'd talked her out of taking me to Ivy. He's making an effort." "I could see that. You know I want things to be peaceful with your folks. But I won't stand by and let anyone hurt you, not even them." He nuzzled against my head. "I know. I love that you are so protective of me." "No more than you are of me. That's what a relationship is about, right?" "Right."  
We fell silent and I slipped back into sleep, content in his arms. Some time later, I became aware of the world again. Alfred was speaking my name in his quiet cultured voice. "Master Lex, Mr. Kent is insisting on knowing where Master Clark's room is. I didn't want to tell him that information without permission." "It's okay, Alfred. It isn't like he doesn't know about us. Show him the way." As Alfred slipped quietly from the room, I turned to the pleasurable task of waking my lover. I nipped at his nipple and he grinned without opening his eyes. "There's only one better way to wake in the morning." "What way is that, Clark?"  
"With your cock in me."  
"Don't have time. Your Dad is on his way here and the house isn't that big." "Is something wrong?"  
"If it were, Alfred would have told me. I think he just wants to see his son, now that you guys are talking." "I'd better get dressed."  
"Up to you. I'm not ready to get out of bed." I covered his nipple again and sucked, hard. He moaned and cupped my head. He pulled me up and kissed me. We were still sucking each other's tongues when I heard the discreet sound of Alfred clearing his throat. I pulled back to see Jonathan frowning at us. I could feel the heat of Clark's blush; we were still that close to each other. I suppose I should feel guilty for flaunting us to Jonathan that way, but as he'd told Clark, I am my father's son. At least in some ways he was very right. For our life to be what I needed it to be, Jonathan was going to have to face the fact that we had a complete relationship. A sexual relationship, that I wasn't hiding and he might see more than he wanted to see at times. "Thank you, Alfred. Do you think Clark and I could get some food?" "Of course, Master Lex." Alfred backed out of the room, I knew he was unperturbed by finding us making out. I smiled at Jonathan. "Any news from the hospital, Mr. Kent?" "She's still unconscious, but her vitals are stronger. They found an unknown biological in her blood work. I was going to head over to see her and thought Clark might go with me." "I think that's a good idea. Have you eaten?" I stood and moved across the room. Opening the dresser to get clean underwear, I watched Jonathan in the mirror as he tried to continue talking to me while not seeing my nudity. Clark was looking as if he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. "Maybe I should wait for Clark downstairs." "If you wish. I'll ask Bruce to make a car available, or his driver will take you." Clark finally found his tongue. "Aren't you going with us, Lex?" "Your father didn't include me in his plans. I have some work to get done. You go and be with your family and I'll see you later this evening." I smiled at him as I entered the bathroom. I walked straight to the shower and turned on the water. Adjusting the temperature, I stepped into the enclosure. As I reached for the soap, Clark stepped into the space behind me. "You're an ass, Lex."  
"I thought you knew that already."  
"Did you have to rub his nose in it?"  
"Clark, he needs to accept all aspects of us. Trust me, I won't deliberately let him see us fucking or sucking. But touching and kissing I refuse to hide." His arms slipped around me and he pulled me back against his chest. His lips sucked a mark on my throat and I knew we were still okay. 

A Snake Called Cadmus   
Y'know, over the years, there have only been a few times when I could have seriously kicked Lex's ass. That morning, with the little show he put on for my father, was one of them. Fortunately, when I got the urge to maim this time, it worked out better than the last. 

I kissed him in the shower, but that didn't mean I was ready to forget and forgive. Thoughts flew through my mind. I agreed with Lex where kissing and touching was concerned, but has anyone ever let their parents see their sexuality so blatantly. I know Lex had something to prove. So, did I, but not like that. 

Still a little annoyed, I left our room and met my father in the hallway. Lex passed us on the way out, patting my ass as he smirked at my father. I frowned, but tried to not let it show too much. I knew my acting sucked when my dad leaned over and whispered, "He's got you by the short hairs, doesn't he?" 

I never got a chance to answer. My father stepped out the door, leaving his words hanging in the air. Gritting my teeth, I followed quietly. 

At the hospital, my mother's condition remained unchanged. In the ICU, tubes and wires running to and from her, she looked like a marionette. She looked so helpless, so unable to hurt anyone. Dad touched her face and a tear broke through enough to run down his cheek before he wiped it away. I couldn't bring myself to touch her. 

Silently, we left the ICU behind. In the hallway, her doctor took us aside. Sitting in a small room, he explained my mother's condition, "Mrs. Kent is stabilized, but she's still in a coma. We ran a full battery of tests. At first, we thought she was having an allergic reaction to something she came into contact with. Instead, what we found was that the reaction was occurring between chemicals in her body." 

"Mr. Wayne gave us samples of some substances. First, a botanical enzyme. The second, a piece of green meteorite. The botanical enzyme matched. Here's the strange thing. What's happening to Mrs. Kent is happening because this other substance is attacking the enzyme. It's acting like it's a part of the immune system. Unfortunately, when we separated out some of this chemical and tested it, we found it actually suppressed the normal immune system." 

Quickly, I asked, "What is this other substance? Where did it come from?" 

Shaking his head, the doctor replied, "We don't know. We've never seen anything like it and quite frankly, we're at a complete loss. Mr. Wayne asked for a sample and since Wayne Enterprises owns a full lab, I gave him a sample of the substance. Perhaps he can find something." 

My Dad and I looked each other. I saw how lost he looked and decided to take the reigns. Looking back at the doctor, I asked, "What about my Mom? Is there anything you can do for her?" 

"Yes, we administered the antidote Mr. Wayne gave us for the botanical enzyme. In the tests, the other substance seemed to hibernate when no threat existed. We're hoping that if the botanical enzyme is neutralized, the other substance will hibernate again and Mrs. Kent will come out of the coma." 

Nodding, I said, "I understand, Doctor. Thank you." 

The doctor fumbled uncomfortably before leaving us alone. Side by side, we sat quietly, rocking slightly back and forth. Finally, he placed a hand on my shoulder. As I turned to look at him, he smiled and said, "There's still hope." 

"What?" I asked. 

"Hope, Clark. Sometimes, it's all one has to hold onto." 

With that, he left the room. A minute later, I followed him. I entered the hallway just in time to watch him reenter the ICU. I couldn't go back there, so I left the hospital entirely. 

Outside, I walked the grounds. I pulled out my cell phone and called the manor. 

"Wayne residence." 

"Alfred, can you connect me to Bruce?" 

"Of Course, Master Clark." 

A few seconds later, Bruce came on the line. "Clark? Alfred says you want to speak with me." 

"Yeah. Have you gotten any leads on the substance they found in my mom?" 

"I've found a possible lead, but will need more time to find out everything. I'll meet you back at the manor tonight. I should have more answers by then." 

I thanked him and shut off the phone. Tonight seemed so far away. Looking at the hospital, I took a deep breath and headed back inside. 

That night, I entered Wayne manor hoping for some happy news. Instead, I found Bruce standing in the middle of the foyer. He held out a folder. As I took it from him, he started to explain, "I traced the chemical. It's a mind control agent, Clark, with some other interesting characteristics. It's produced by a bio-tech company called Cadmus Labs." 

Smiling, I practically shouted, "Great. We go find whoever runs the place and get some answers." 

"I'm afraid it's not quite that simple." 

"Why?" 

"Cadmus Labs is owned by a joint partnership between LuthorCorp and Lex Luthor." 

With impeccable timing, Lex walked through the doors at that very moment. Silently, we all turned and stared at him. He looked back at each of us before throwing up his hands and asking, "What?" 

The Serpent in the Garden  
They all stared at me as I came in. Clark was holding a folder and looking shocked. Jonathan was scowling, his normal look when he saw me although, this time it contained hate. Bruce was his typical grim self. "What?"   
"This is your fault you son-of-a-bitch." Jonathan launched himself at me and would have made it if Alfred hadn't materialized from his unknown hiding place. Bruce's voice broke through the snarls Jonathan made as he tried to push Alfred out of his way. "Mr. Kent, you need to give him a chance. Lionel controls that lab far more than Lex does. I doubt that Lex has even been in it in the last several years." Jonathan's reaction to me, plus the mention of Lionel's name in the same sentence with lab, made my back go up. I should have known he wasn't through interfering. "Clark, may I see that folder? Bruce is almost right. I haven't been to the lab in six months. I've never personally checked every experiment going on there. I get reports, but we all know reports can be lacking or embellished." I read Bruce's concise report, looked at the information he'd hacked from the computers at Cadmus labs. I could feel their eyes on me as I flushed with anger. I fumbled for my cell phone and Bruce's hand reached for my arm. "Lex, don't give him a warning."  
"Bruce, I can deal with his abuse to me, but he's pulling other people into this now. I can't let that happen." "Lex, if you warn him, the information and the drug will disappear. We need to get this out of his hands. This is far too serious a threat. Imagine this in the hands of men even more villainous than Lionel Luthor." "You're trying to say you didn't know. I don't believe you." Jonathan yelled at me. Bruce turned stony eyes to Jonathan and I was never happier that he was on my side. "Mr. Kent, I have extended you the hospitality of my home, I have used my own personal resources to determine why your wife is ill, I have helped save your son from imprisonment and torture. I will say this only once. Lex is not Lionel. He could never be what Lionel is. I knew that before he met your son and I know it even more now. You will never address him that way in my presence again." "Dad, think. Why would Lex want to give Mom something that would make her more determined to keep us apart? Even if you were right in believing that he only wants to fuck me, he wouldn't need Mom to help him get me out of his life." Clark had moved to my side, his arm wrapping around my shoulders. I watched as Jonathan processed the information. Alfred and Bruce waited quietly, both poised to intercept Jonathan again if necessary. Finally, he took a step back and nodded. Clark let out the breath he'd been holding. My father always seems to be one step ahead of me, but this time I had Bruce in my corner and that would change things, I hoped. "Bruce, does anyone else know this?"  
"No, I did the work myself. That's the only copy and I haven't told the medical personnel anything yet." "We need to plan."  
"I agree. Alfred, we'll need to eat as well. Will you bring us a tray to the library?" "Of course, Master Bruce."   
Alfred faded away and Bruce turned to lead Jonathan to the library. I tugged on Clark, keeping him in the foyer a moment longer. "Thank you."  
"What for, Lex?"  
"Not assuming that I was to blame."  
"Lex, you aren't lily white and pure. I know that. But I also know you want me, love me. You wouldn't ever give someone a weapon to use to split us up. I see you Lex, 'warts and all' as the expression goes, and I still wouldn't walk away." "Does this mean you're over being mad at me for shaking my dick in front of your Dad this morning?" "At least it wasn't completely hard. Don't know if he could take seeing that and imagining what you do to me with it." "Dirty boy! We'd better get in there. We have an empire to attack." He kissed me quickly and then pulled me toward the library. We entered the room to find Bruce at the computer with Jonathan reading over his shoulder. "Lex, I need your password." Bruce spoke without looking up. "I thought you'd already hacked in?"  
"There's a report I didn't see earlier that is marked eyes only. Since your father probably thinks you're too busy with Clark to be interested in the lab, your password might open this." "Clarkbar."  
"Sweet. Lower case?"  
"Yes."  
Bruce's fingers flew and by the time we were behind him, the report opened. Jonathan's slower reading style was left behind as the three of us read the file. Bruce rocked back in the chair and Clark squeezed my arm as he cursed. I was bemused to hear such words from him, since normally he only said them in the heights of passion. "Clark, watch your mouth! What did it say?" Jonathan demanded. "Apparently, Lex is in charge of this project and it was his idea to try it out on Mrs. Kent." Bruce's voice was hard as steel and I knew if Lionel were within reach that Bruce would probably kill him. I watched Clark's eyes to see if he would change his mind about me in light of this damaging evidence. Before anything else could be said, Alfred entered the room with a large tray. He placed it on the table and then spoke to me. "Master Lex, your father is on the house phone for you. I'm afraid I was not entirely truthful with him." "What did you say?"  
"That I didn't believe you had arrived back from your afternoon meeting." "Thank you, Alfred." I reached for the phone, "Hello, Dad." 

Hard Choices  
I watched as he took in a deep breath before he flipped open the phone. I heard the muted anger in his voice as I listened to his side of the conversation. 

"Hello, Dad." 

"Caught onto me that quickly, did you?" 

"No, Clark is still here. Your plans have failed once again. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're losing your touch." 

"Excuse me?" 

"This is assuming I believe a cure exists at all." 

"What do you want?" 

"Understood." 

Quickly, he closed the phone. He stood in silence for a moment before saying, "He has a cure and he has a price." 

Frustrated, my dad demanded, "Well, what is the price?" 

Lex looked straight at me and replied, "First, I have to send Clark away. Then, I have to move to the Metropolis Office for the next several years, during which time, I will be carefully monitored to ensure that Clark is out of my life." 

Shaking my head, I yelled, "No!" 

Nodding, Lex walked over to me. Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered in my ear, "No way in hell." 

Pulling away from me, he winked. Turning to Bruce, he said, "My father's coup is pretty good, but I think I can one-better. This little conversation with my dad confirms for me that there is a cure. We just need to get it out of his greedy little hands." 

Slowly, Bruce asked, "What do you have in mind?" 

"Let's have a seat and I'll explain everything," said Lex as he slipped an arm around my waist and led me toward the sofa. 

Cue the Mission Impossible Theme  
My father's demands hadn't been much of a surprise. I was furious with him. His attempts to run my life had been annoying in the past, but now he was going over the line and involving other people in ways that were physically threatening. I waited as Alfred served everyone. It's easier to plot when Clark's stomach isn't growling at me. I sipped my drink as Clark started in on his third sandwich. "Bruce, how long would it take you to write a virus to shut down the computers at Cadmus?" "Lex, if I do that all the information in them will be lost." "Bruce, I've got back ups of the projects that I instituted. If he loses his pet projects, well that's the price he pays for fucking with my lover's mother." Jonathan was frowning, no doubt irritated by the word lover as much as the profanity. "How are you planning on taking the drug away from your father?" "You melt down the computer. Clark and I will go after the drug." "Don't you think your father is already moving it?" "No, although we'll need to move quickly. He's used to me giving in to him. He probably thinks that Mr. Kent is threatening my life right now for the cure. Clark, you'll need to make a very public exit. I'm sure he's having us watched." "Do you want us to go back to the hospital?" "Yes, then you can do your magic and meet me later. Bruce, will you go with them and work on the virus on your lap top there?" "I can do that."  
Unspoken was the fact that Alfred would get me out of the manor through the cave. As far as the spies were concerned, I would be at the manor. If Bruce and Clark planned it well, whoever was watching at the hospital wouldn't realize that Clark had left. Jonathan listened as Clark and I decided the best place to meet. Bruce opened a small safe and removed a couple of computer discs, which he added to his lap top case. Jonathan excused himself to go up and shower. Once he'd left the room, Bruce, Clark and I discussed the things we couldn't say in front of him. It isn't that I didn't trust Jonathan, but rather that I was respecting Bruce's privacy. Clark and Bruce planned out wardrobe switching. Alfred was sent to leave a car for me outside the small side exit from the cave. Bruce left us alone and I pulled Clark close on the sofa. He put his face against my throat and sighed. "We're going to get a cure if it exists, Clark." "I know. I have faith in you, Lex."  
"Try to keep that, will you?"  
He pulled back to look at me. "Lex, your dad isn't going to destroy us. I may be young but I'm strong and I know what I want." "He's taken so much from me. I don't think I could survive losing you." He kissed me, sucking out my soul once more. When he pulled back, I saw his father standing in the doorway. "Come in, dad."  
"I could wait in the entry."  
"No, Mr. Kent, Bruce should be down in a minute and I need to get some things together." I kissed Clark's cheek and went to our room to change. B&E required a change of wardrobe. I changed into comfortable black pants, a black sweater and black running shoes. Opening the small safe in the wall, I removed a Glock, and a lock pick set. I didn't expect to need either since Clark would be with me, but some habits are hard to break. I waited until they'd had plenty of time to reach the hospital, before heading down to find Alfred. "Do you wish to go down the elevator or use the pole, Master Lex?" "I think I'll opt for dignity, Alfred." "Very good, Sir." He opened the secret panel in the wall and we stepped into the small elevator. He led me to the right when we exited the car and opened another hidden door. "Here are the keys to the car. Good luck, Master Lex." "Thank you, Alfred."  
I hurried along the tunnel emerging on a hillside. The car was waiting at the bottom of the hill. I got into the car and drove, at the speed limit, to my rendezvous with Clark. He was waiting when I pulled up. Climbing into the car, he leaned across and kissed me. "You know, Clark, you look pretty nice in Bruce's clothes. I bet he just loves wearing your flannel." "He's a good friend. Not a single complaint. But then, you don't complain when it's cold and I wrap you in them." I tried to hide my grin. It's just way too schoolgirl to enjoy wearing your boyfriend's clothes. He squeezed my thigh and reached out to fiddle with the radio. The trip passed with rock thrumming through my body. I pulled up in sight of the lab, killed the engine and turned to him. "My codes should get us in, but my father has probably set up a monitoring system so he is alerted to me using them. So, I think we should use your pass codes." He grinned and nodded. He was still enough of a boy to see this as a game. Not that I thought he was cavalier about the stakes. He'd been dealing with difficult issues his entire life. That is one of the things I love about him - the innocence he still holds on to. Even now, after all the world has thrown at us. I pulled him in and kissed him. "For luck." "So, I'm Luke Skywalker today."  
"Just don't call me Leia or you'll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight." He kissed me once more and then climbed out of the car. I followed him through the dark toward the lab. 

What Wine Goes With A Felony?  
After kissing Lex one last time, I turned to the task at hand. Concentrating on the wall, I activated my X-Ray vision. What most people don't realize is that no matter how sophisticated an electrical alarm system is, the alarm can only be triggered by a break in the electrical current. This means that you can break into anyplace without being detected so long as you don't sever any of the electrical lines. 

That night, I searched for the perfect spot. Something not too big or too small. It wasn't easy. Lionel secured this place like it was Fort Knox. Still, even Lionel wouldn't place electrical lines too close to his water lines and at a complicated juncture of copper piping, I found the space I needed. 

Breaking through the wall, I ripped the piping out. With my laser vision, I sealed each line as I twisted them apart. After several seconds, a thin doorway formed that opened into a small office. Looking back at Lex, I smiled at his nod of approval. 

Lex entered first. He made sure the coast was clear before motioning for me to follow. Quietly, we ventured from the room, sneaking through the hallways. After many turns, we reached the lab Lex said they used for high priority research. 

There, Lex rushed for the research stations. He read through the many folders and stacks. Shaking his head, he slowly glanced at a large cabinet. Running over to it, he pulled open the doors. Inside, hundreds of little, liquid-filled vials stuffed the shelves. I watched him scan the many shelves before watching him go crazy. 

First, his hand ran down his face. Then, he grabbed one tray of vials and smashed it on the tiles at his feet. One by one, another tray of vials was flung to the floor. Swiftly, he turned around. He reached a research station and picked up a blue folder. Opening it, he reread the contents slowly. 

Finally, after a few minutes, Lex closed the folder. Holding it with both hands, Lex focused on the intense blue of the paper as he said, "There never was a cure." 

"What?" 

As if I startled him, his eyes jerked up to meet mine. He swallowed as he explained, "This is why my father was so smug. If you left, he'd be able to hold your mother's affliction over my head for the rest of my life. If you stayed, you'd surely leave once the fake cure failed to help her. In the end, I'd be forced to come back to him a broken man." 

"No cure." 

As he nodded, his eyes welled up with tears. "I'm so sorry, Clark." 

Numb, I sank down to the floor. She was gone. It was impossible. The woman who clapped and cheered the first time I showed her how fast I could run. She was gone. No. It just couldn't be true. Looking up at Lex, I ignored the resolution in his face as I asked, "There must be some mistake." 

"There isn't. I'm so sorry, Clark." 

Putting my hands on my face, I cried, "Stop saying that. There must be something you can do. You're Lex Luthor. You have powerful friends. Is there something you need? Is it rare? Is it hard to find? It doesn't matter, I'll bring it to you." 

Slowly, he stumbled over to me. Still clutching the folder, he shook it as he said, "It's all right here. The research. It states that the 'chemical' isn't a chemical at all. It's a new form of microbe. It mutates quickly within the body. They tried to create an antidote. In over a hundred trials, it never mutated the same way twice." 

I didn't recognize my voice as I said weakly, "There must be some mistake." 

Gently, Lex helped me to my feet. Shuffling, we managed to get back to the small office and the hole I busted into the wall. Without looking back, we slowly stumbled from Cadmus Labs. 

Hours later, we hooked up with Bruce and my dad at Wayne Manor. Bruce opened with the happy news that my mother had come out of her coma. Then, Lex explained everything we found out. 

Afterwards, I expected my dad to launch at him. Instead, he simply collapsed into a nearby chair and cried like a baby. Bruce took the file from Lex and read it. Excusing himself, he left to compare the notes in the folder to the information he'd already gathered from the samples the hospital gave to him. 

In a lonely corner, Alfred stood stoic as ever. I looked at him and found he returned my gaze. There seemed to be a struggle going on just behind his eyes as he left the room with the excuse of making dinner. 

As for me, I didn't feel hungry. I went to the suite and crawled into bed. A couple of hours later, I heard Lex enter the room. We shared the bed that night, but didn't touch once. 

The next morning, Bruce confirmed Lex's findings. Sitting down around the breakfast table, he explained, "I doubt even Lionel knew what he had on his hands. There are entries in this research log from yesterday. He was trying to create a cure, but his scientists were unsuccessful. I don't think a cure is impossible, but it would take many years to compensate for the mutation of this substance." 

He paused. Glancing at Lex, he only spoke after he received an approving nod. "There is one possibility. This substance isn't the usual brand of mind control. Instead of imposing ideas on Mrs. Kent, it simply exaggerates the ideas that are already there. In some ways, it blocks inhibitions. Instead of backing away from unsocial behavior, she acts without limitation." 

"Lex and I discussed this last night. If we used an actual mind control agent, we could program her to not act out against you, Clark. She would probably need to be reprogrammed regularly, but she-" 

"She'd be no better than a vegetable," yelled my father. 

Shaking his head, Lex said, "Not necessarily. There might be some side-effects to the drugs, but at least she wouldn't be psychotic." 

Standing up, my dad argued, "She's not psychotic. You didn't see her last night. She laughed and smiled. She was Martha again." 

Interrupting, Bruce countered, "She may seem fine, but she will change when she sees Clark. The substance is still there, Mr. Kent. It will make her change into the woman capable of imprisoning her son." 

Nodding, my father grew quiet and sank back against his chair. I leaned forward and said, "Let's do it." 

Later that day, Bruce arrived at Gotham Hospital with a medical team. They marched in and took over. They administered the mind control drugs and started the reprogramming. After rounds of mind-control agents, my mom became lethargic. Within 2 hours, she was in a coma again. 

The mind control agents failed. The substance attacked them like they attacked the botanical enzyme she contracted from Poison Ivy. Bruce's team administered the mind control antidote and she seemed to slowly recover. 

A few days later, she hit a brick wall. Although she was free of mind control agent, the substance seemed to mutate in response. The result was a coma that, while not fatal, did not show any signs of ending. 

During all of this, Lionel made no attempts at contacting Lex. Lex made several attempts at calling him, just in case a secret cure really did exist, but to no avail. 

My father held vigil. He only left her room when I promised to stay in his place. For weeks, we labored under this routine. I barely saw Lex and when I did, there was a distance between us that didn't seem to close. 

One night, I sat with my mother. I still couldn't bring myself to touch her, but I spoke to her a little. At 1:15AM, the door to her room opened. Alfred entered and closed the door behind him quietly. I was about to ask how he got past security when he said, "Master Clark, you look dreadful. You should go splash some water on your face. You'll feel better." 

He was right. I was dead tired so I got up and left. As I returned, I noticed an odd light coming from under the door to her room. It was soft white and seemed to ripple like water. I stared at it and noted that it disappeared the moment I touched the doorknob. When I opened the door, I saw Alfred patting his brow with a handkerchief as he stood beside my mother's bed. 

He looked at me and said, "It's a tad warm in here, don't you think?" 

I shrugged, as I don't feel heat anymore than I feel cold. He straightened his jacket, tucked away his handkerchief, and then walked toward the door. As he passed me, he placed a hand on my arm and said, "You should go to bed. Everything will look better in the morning." 

I appreciated his concern, but I replied, "I can't. I promised my father, I'd stay." 

Nodding once, he stated, "Very well, Master Clark." 

He bowed quickly and left the room. 

The next morning, my mother came out of the coma. 

Later that day, the blood tests showed no sign of the substance Lionel gave her. 

Later that evening, Lex, Bruce, Alfred and I rejoiced at Wayne Manor. We drank and laughed. We stayed up until the wee hours of morning before staggering up the stairs. 

Alone, Lex and I stood facing each other. Speechless, there no longer seemed a reason for the distance between us, but that didn't stop the distance from being there just the same. I wanted to reach out for him, but something stopped me. In his eyes, I saw he was feeling the same thing. 

Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "Clark..." 

A Pandora's Box of Emotions  
My heart should have been lightened by the recent events. It had seemed to be during the previous hours. Once I was alone with him, it all came flooding back. I saw the hesitation in his eyes and my heart shattered. "Clark, your mother should be released from the hospital tomorrow. I'll arrange for the limo to take you all home." I turned and walked toward the bathroom. His voice stopped me, dead. "You're going to let him win, aren't you? I never took you for a coward, Lex." "Cowardice has nothing to do with it, Clark. He always wins. He's always taken the things I cared for from me. This time he's just making sure he destroys all the good left in me." "How is he doing that?"  
"By demolishing your love for me." I felt his movements but kept my eyes closed even when he cupped my chin and forced my head up. "Lex, look at me."   
His voice was low, urgent and ripped at my heart even more. I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. I'm not sure what I was expecting. What I did see took my breath. "I'm not going to let him win, Lex. I'll kill him first." "Clark?"  
He picked me up and walked toward the bed. His lovemaking was almost violent as he left mark after mark on my body. When he straddled me and sat on my cock he tightened down so hard on me, it had the effect of a cockring. He rocked, kissed and sucked at me for a long time before he began to move up and down on me. His movements became so fierce that the next morning I found friction burns in all the places we had been in contact. I know I howled when he finally allowed me to come and then I passed out. I woke the next morning to Alfred's voice. I was alone in the bed, the room looked as if a tornado had gone through it, torn clothing littered the floor. "Master Lex."  
"Alfred, what time is it?"  
"It's after nine. I thought you might be hungry." "Has Clark left for Smallville?"  
"Mr. Kent went alone to see his wife home. He and Master Clark had words over breakfast this morning." "Words? Were they fighting about me?"  
"I believe the conversation was confined to the fact that Master Clark has no intention of leaving you. Ever was the word he used." "Then where is he?"  
"He said he had something to discuss with your father. I believe he has gone to Metropolis." "Shit! How long has he been gone?"  
"Two hours."  
"Damn! Tell Bruce I need the helicopter." "Master Lex, you should let this play out." "Clark threatened to kill Lionel. I can't let that happen, Clark would never recover." "Master Lex, that boy is your future. You must learn to trust in him. He will only do what he must, and he will never look back on any decision he makes to protect you with anything other than pride that he took care of his mate." "Alfred, he couldn't live with murder." "He can and will, should he ever need to do that. He won't need to do that today, someday maybe, but not today. Besides, we both know that if he wants Lionel dead today, the deed has been done by now." I reached for my phone, but Alfred covered my hand. "You should bathe and eat. He will return to you soon." I looked into Alfred's eyes and believed. I sometimes wonder if he, too, is from some other world. Or maybe he just has supernatural powers. So, I meekly entered the bathroom to shower. When I came out the room had been cleaned, torn clothing gone, a tube of soothing cream left on the bedside table for my burns and a thermos of coffee waiting on the table by the balcony doors. I applied the ointment to my thighs, generously to my dick and then dressed. I sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and booted up my PC. I had just finished my correspondence when I heard his voice. "Alfred has your breakfast ready. Can you take a break before it gets cold?" "Did you break anything?"  
"On your father? No, but some of his furniture can now be used as toothpicks." "Clark, you shouldn't have tipped your hand that way." "There's only one thing that can hurt me. I guess as my partner you'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out what that is." I looked at him and knew something had shifted in him again. The man looked out at me from his eyes. I knew then that Alfred was right. Someday Clark would probably kill to protect me, but he'd never look back. I would be the one to carry the guilt. 

Time to Move On  
That morning, I showed up at Wayne Manor. I still had sawdust from expensive furniture in my hair when I went up to our suite. I found Lex and told him what I did to his father and saw a dark emotion cross his face. For a second, I thought it was worry for his father. Then, I realized, it was for me. 

Taking his hand, I led him to the bed. We sat down. We stared at each other in silence, slowly tracing our thumbs over each other's flesh. Finally, I said, "Lex, so much has happened. I can't be the person I was anymore." 

He didn't say a word. He just nodded. Clearing my throat I continued, "Months ago, I tried to go back. Go back to Smallville. Go back to high school. Go back. Just go back. It took a while. It took being kidnapped. It took my mother being poisoned. It took destroying every single piece of furniture in your father's house, but I finally understand that I can't go back. I need to go forward." 

Holding his hand tighter, I said, "You told me once that we have a future and I still believe that. I want today to be the first day of my future. More, I want that future with you, but with nothing of the past. No Smallville. Hell, no Kansas. Let's just go. Let's travel the world. Let's see what we can see and not look back." 

He sat across from me in silence. Reaching out his hand, he ran his fingers through my hair before saying, "Clark..." 

Around the World in 80 Months  
I reached out to him using my fingers to dislodge the sawdust from his hair. So old and yet so very young, I felt like I had sixty years on him instead of six. My beautiful boy looked at me with such trust, such hope. I made the most life altering decision of my life then. "Clark, be sure."  
"You don't want to?"  
"I didn't say that. If you're sure, I'll arrange for you to have a passport and we'll go." "I'm sure, Lex."  
"Okay, why don't you shower the dust off, we'll go down, have breakfast and decide where to go first." As Clark ate his second helping of waffles, I made a list of all the places he wanted to go. Using my laptop I charted them out, planned the routes we would take and decided we needed to go shopping. Bruce wandered in and offered a suggestion or two. And that's how I ended up living abroad with my lover over the next several years. During that time, he learned more than he would have in twenty years of schooling in America. He called his parents weekly and each time they asked him to come home. Each time he asked if they had accepted us. I could tell they tried to get around that question. He wouldn't let them. Each call ended with his saying he loved them but I was his destiny. Then he would take me to bed and fuck me all night long. My conversations with my father had altered as well. He had tried his usual methods, none of which worked. Then he resorted to sending me the security tape of Clark's demolition derby through his house. It was almost as good as being there. One night, on the way home from the opera in Paris, we were attacked. I was never able to prove it but I feel sure my father had something to do with it. As Alfred predicted, Clark killed the assassin, stuffed the body down the sewer and whisked me back to the hotel. He made a point of ordering room service, to establish our alibi, before he went to wash away the evidence. Alfred had also been right in that Clark never looked back. We returned to the states to attend my father's funeral. He'd tried to get me back sooner but I'd refused to believe he was dying. Had Bruce not confirmed to me that Lionel was dead I wouldn't have come back then. Clark stood at my side, my partner, my legal husband in every country that allowed same sex marriage and my sole heir. He stood on alert as we watched the bastard lowered into the ground. Jonathan and Martha stood on the other side of the grave with Chloe, Pete and Lana. At the reception, I mingled among all the board members, shook hands, assured them I'd be taking over the helm. It was time to come home. Clark had wandered away to eat and his parents had cornered him. I saw him shake his head and then he looked up to see me watching. I excused myself from the knot of people around me and moved to him. "Clark, I'm going to ask Bruce to see to our guests. I'm exhausted, I'm going up to our room." Before I could turn, he took my arm, and looking at his folks, he spoke. "We won't speak of this again. Lex is my husband. I consider our marriage to be as sacred as you do yours. If you wish to be part of our lives, you have to accept that." He led me across to Bruce where I made my request. I was surprised to find Clark's parents dining with Bruce the next morning when I went downstairs. It would be years before I learned what was said that night after the guests had left. Bruce once more stepped in for me. Last week I celebrated my one-hundredth birthday. I don't really look much older than I did at thirty. Clark hasn't aged at all. He still looks twenty. We'd enjoyed the company of our children, grand children and great grand children. Of course, when they left we made love for hours. That hasn't changed much either, except for Clark's topping more often than he did fifty years ago. It's still great, still leaves me breathless with the sheer ecstasy of being loved by him. So, we've completed these journals at the request of our oldest granddaughter. Who knows, maybe when I reach two hundred we'll write some more. But actually, our lives are pretty boring these days...except for the sex that is. Edited to add: Clark insists that I say that it took him fifty years to convince me he'd never leave. But you know, I think I believed him after twenty-five. Fin  
175 


End file.
